Biggest Wish
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: I couldn't believe this was happening.My biggest wish was coming true.I was here,in Agrabah,with Aladdin and everything was just perfect. Follows all three movies and officially finished. Genie/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of Earth! So, you may or may not have read my other Aladdin story 'Samara'. I've decided to discontinue it and try again. This'll be different than my old one, but I just didn't like my first one. Hope you like my new one better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin. I wish I did.**

**Chapter One:**

I growled as I slammed my Advanced Calculus book shut and threw over my shoulder and onto my bed. I hated Calculus with a burning fashion and tonight's homework was especially hard.

I shook my head, my long jet black hair flapping in my face. My hair was probably my most noticeable feature. I wasn't really that pretty. I had extremely pale skin, which was weird because I lived in Texas, the desert with nothing but sun and sand.

My eyes were crystal blue and I've been told it changes hues with my mood. I've never noticed the change before though. I had a heart shaped face, full pink lips, broad shoulders, and an average body type. I was 5'5 with a flat chest and no butt.

So really, I didn't think I was that pretty at all. Just you average college student, no older than twenty years, only a sophomore. My name was Kendra Miller.

Sighing, I tucked my hair behind my ear and stood up. My chair scrapped a crossed the floor as so, then I turned around and faced my room. I was exceptionally clean compared to what it normally looks like.

My red canopy bed was pushed against the far right wall, and a brown maple nightstand laid beside it, the TV remote and lamp resting peacefully on it. I had one dresser on the near left wall and beside it, on my front wall, was my computer desk, which was where I was standing.

The computer was nothing but my moms old junky one. It was slow and full of virus'. I hated the thing but couldn't afford to get a new one.

My walls were a cherry red, matching the bed, and the floors were covered with a creamy colored carpet. My walls were covered with Aladdin posters and all figurines of Aladdin that I could afford rested on my dresser. I even had a couple Aladdin plushies on my bed. I was a huge Aladdin fan and have burned through several DVD's of all three movies.

I sighed once more before walking over to my bed and hugging my favorite plushy of genie.

"Maybe if I watch some Aladdin, I can calm down and actually do my homework."I muttered to myself.

I grabbed the two remotes, the first one to turn the TV on and the second to turn the DVD player on. I always had one of the Aladdin's in, so I never had to worry about changing the player. Once the movie started, I relaxed on my pillows and enjoyed the movie.

Five hours later I turned off my TV, content now that I've watched all the movies. Then I groaned as I remembered I still had to do my homework.

"Great, it'd one in the morning, I still have to do my work, and I have morning classes."I muttered to myself.

Picking up my book, I walked over to the desk and got to work on the stupid assignment. It took me another hour to do so, and even then I wasn't sure if my were correct.

"Ugh, I guess I'll just ask my professor tomorrow."I sighed.

I closed my book up and put it in my bag. Then I walked over to my dresser and got out a pair of black sweat pants and a gray tank top out and laid them on my bed.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes, ready to get some sleep, until I was just in my black bra and thong. Nothing special, no lace or anything, just plain black undergarments. Then I threw my pajamas on and walked over to my bed.

I laid down and once I was comfortable, I switched off the lamp and fell straight to sleep.

_**(Normal POV)**_

As the girl fell into a deep sleep everything seemed to be fine. The room was dark and quiet. The only light being from that of the moonlight spilling in from the window.

That is, until the TV switched on. The movie started playing on backwards, as if someone had pushed the reverse button. When it reached the end, the movie fell out of the DVD player and the second Aladdin flew into it's place.

The same thing happened to this one and then to the first. It stopped right at the spot where Aladdin was being chased by the guards because of the bread.

I swirling vortex opened up and the girl was picked up and brought towards it. The girl, unaware of what was happened to her, mumbled something unintelligent and snored once. Once she was completely inside the vortex, it shut and the girl was gone. The room was quiet and dark once more, giving no clue to just what happened.

_**(Kendra's POV)**_

"Stop it."I muttered sleepily.

Something- or someone- was shaking me, trying to wake me up. They didn't listen to me and continued to shake me.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Everything was a bit blurry at the moment. Which it usually was for me when I first woke up.

"Excuse me, are you ok?"

My vision cleared and I almost screamed when I saw who had woken me. It was Aladdin, like _the _Aladdin. Abu was with him, looking at me with suspicion. He was looking at me in concern.

"You fell asleep in the middle of an alley. Did you need help or something?"He asked me.

I frowned in confusion. Alley? I thought I fell asleep in my bed. Looking around though, I realized he was speaking the truth. It also became clear that I was no longer in Texas, but in Agrabah.

"Whoa, how'd I get here."I mumbled.

"Did you need some help?"He asked again.

I looked back at him and nodded, still in shock that he was real and standing beside me. I felt like I was in some kind of fan fiction.

"I-I have no clue how I got here."I said, feigning confusion and fear.

If I stayed with him, then maybe I'd get to meet the Genie! My favorite character in the whole movie and series!

"I was with my papa, we were trying to find a place to settle down. My mom died when I was little. Yesterday though, we were attacked by a bunch of thieves. They took everything from us and killed my papa. They tried to kill me too, but I hit them where it hurts the most and fled until I got here last night. Then I guess I just passed out in this alley."I made up easily.

He looked suspicious though.

"You don't look to upset about it."He said.

I sighed.

"I'm in shock, ok. I never thought anyone would be able to kill my papa. He always seemed so invincible."I said, tears welling in my eyes.

It wasn't a complete lie. Both my parents were dead and my dad had been killed by robbers. My mom died in child birth so I never knew her.

Aladdin nodded in understandment.

"I get it. My mom died years ago and I never knew my father. Hey, if you want to, you can come live with Abu and I if you need a place to stay."He suggested.

I smiled.

"I'd like that."

Then I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"I've never seen clothes like that before."Aladdin said in surprise.

I looked down at my sweatpants and tank top before shrugging.

"I make my own clothes. This are comfortable and don't give me heat stroke."I explained as if it were no big deal.

Aladdin seemed to accept it though because he nodded in understanding. Then he motioned for me to follow him.

"Come on, I'll show you where I live."He said.

I followed him happily. I couldn't believe this was happening. My biggest wish was coming true. I was here, in Agrabah, with Aladdin and everything was just perfect. Now, when was the movie going to start?

_**(And this is my new Aladdin story. Personally I like it better than my other one! Hope you do too! Send me and R&R and let me know! Just no flames! Hate those! Constructive criticism is welcomed though along with good things! Thank you!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now available! Woo! I just couldn't wait to start working on this! I hope you like it! If you do, please review! I haven't got any yet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor have I ever owned Aladdin. Believe, I would never forget if I owned something this awesome!**

**Chapter 2:**

A year passed since I was sent to Agrabah. I still haven't figured out why, but I didn't really care much. I liked it here and Aladdin had become like a big brother to me. I found out he was three years younger than me, making him seventeen right now. My twenty-first birthday.

It's funny, I always thought my twenty-first birthday would be spent with me getting drunk with my friends, like we planned. But instead I spent it living in a dream. So no complaining here.

Aladdin taught me everything I needed to know about being a street rat. We were now two of the most known thieves in Agrabah.

Abu eventually learned to accept me and is now one of my closet friends. I think he was worried I would try to steal Aladdin from him, which is laughable.

Right now I was currently waiting for Aladdin in an alley. His job was steal a loaf of bread for us. He was taking longer than usual though. Maybe this would finally be the start of the first movie.

Speaking of the devil, Aladdin is falling from the sky, on a carpet.

"Had a run in with the guards?"I asked, joking.

He scoffed.

"Me? Yeah right! The guards are never able to catch me."Aladdin bragged.

I snorted.

"Yeah, sure. Did you at least get the bread? I'm starving over here!"

He pulled out a loaf from behind his back.

"Tada! Lunch is served!"He said as he broke the bread into three parts.

He gave a piece to me and Abu. I was about to take a bite when I noticed Aladdin's expression. I followed his gaze and saw three young children, two girls and a boy, digging in the trash for food. When they saw us though, they froze.

Three, thought there were only two in the movie? The movie must be adjusting to having me there too. Cool.

Aladdin and I exchanged looks and nodded in mutual understanding. Then we both looked over at Abu. He glared at us and defiantly took a bite of his bread. I narrowed my eyes at the monkey before following Aladdin over to the kids.

I offered the oldest girl mine while Al offered the other two his. They didn't take it at first, probably because they were afraid.

"Go on, take it."I said, smiling assuredly at the girl.

She took it and gave me a grateful look. I nodded before straightening up and looked over at Aladdin. He was rubbing the other girls hair and she giggled.

I noticed Abu watching too. When Al and I walked away, Abu sighed and handed the boy his piece. The boy took it happily and then they pet Abu.

Abu smiled before joining me. I noticed then that Al was walking towards the end of the alley. I looked down at Abu.

"Yeah, we're one of the most wanted street rats in all of Agrabah and we're gonna just walk over to a crowd of people. That's the smartest thing to do."I told him sarcastically.

Abu shrugged before running to catch up with Aladdin. I sighed before I joined them. When I did, I saw what was causing all the commotion. It was Prince Achmed.

I was immediately excited. That meant the movie was starting soon! I'd get to meet Genie soon! And carpet! Yay!

I was jolted from my thoughts when the three kids from the alley ran out into the street and in front of Prince Achmed, scaring the horse. I hated this part.

The prince brought a whip out and shouted something. I couldn't hear over the shocked gasps from the crowd. Aladdin ran over and caught the whip with his arm before it hit the children. I ran out and pulled them into my arms and away.

"Whoa, if I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners."Aladdin said.

"Oh, I'll teach you some manners!"

The prince glared at Al and threw him into the mud.

"Hey, you jerk!"I shouted before running over to Al and helped him up.

Everyone was laughing at us, but I ignored them, knowing this was apart of the movie.

"Hey Abu, Kendra, it's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends."Al said, laughing.

I laughed along with everyone else as the prince turned around and scowled at all of his. I mean, really scowled. If looks could kill man...

"You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die as a street rat, and only your fleas." He looked over at me. "And maybe your whores, will mourn you."

"Who you calling a whore, dumb ass!"I shouted as Al ran after him.

The palace gates closed before he could.

"I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas."Aladdin said as he scratched his head.

When he realized what he was doing, he stopped and sighed.

"Common Abu, Kendra. Let's go home.

We walked home in complete silence. When we got there, I went to head towards my room, but stopped when I heard Aladdin start to sing.

**Riffraff. Street rat;**

**I don't buy that.**

**If only they'd look closer;**

**Would they see a poor boy?**

**No siree.**

**They'd find out**

**there's so much more too me.**

Aladdin sighed as he pulled back the curtain to show the palace. He looked out into the world for a second, before closing them once more.

"Someday, Abu, Kendra, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in palace, and never have any problems again."Aladdin promised.

I smiled. He had no idea how true that statement was.

"I know you'll do whatever you can, Al. I trust you. Goodnight."

"Night."

The next day we got up early to get breakfast. It's usually easier to steal in the morning. We successfully managed to steal a melon and were sitting down enjoying it.

"Whoa."I heard Aladdin say.

I looked up and saw that faraway dreamy look that I saw in the movie. I turned around and saw Jasmine give a young boy an apple. The merchant saw though.

"Trouble."I said.

Aladdin jumped down and ran over to where the merchant was about to ct off Jasmines hand. He grabbed the sword and handed it to Jasmine.

"Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her. I've been looking all over for you."Al said.

The princess looked confused.

"What are you doing?"She whispered low enough for only me and him to hear.

"Just play along."I told her.

"You know this girl?"The merchant asked.

"Sadly yes, she is our sister."I spoke up.

Aladdin nodded before shaking his head in sadness, while Jasmine looked confused.

"She is a little crazy."He said while circling his finger around his ear.

Jasmine looked shocked at this. She looked over at me. I just shrugged and mouthed for her to just play along with it. The merchant grabbed the Aladdin by his vest.

"She said she knows the sultan!"He exclaimed

"She thinks the monkey is the sultan."Aladdin countered while nodding to Abu

He was trying to pick pocket someone when he heard them talking about him. He looked over surprised. Especially when Jasmine got on the ground and started bowing to him.

"Oh wise sultan, how may I serve you?"She asked.

"Well, blah blah blah blah."The monkey said, straightening up and looking formal.

I suppressed a giggle when he did so.

"Tragic isn't it? But no harm done. Now come along sis, time to see the doctor."Aladdin said, pulling the girl away.

The girl had a blank expression on her face as she looked at a camel that was standing nearby.

"Oh, hello doctor. How are you?"She asked sounding crazy.

"No, no, no."I said, giggling slightly. "Not that one."

I pulled the Jasmine along with Al. Aladdin looked behind him where the monkey still was, his pockets bulging.

"Come on sultan!"He called.

The monkey bowed to everyone, causing all his things to fall out. He grinned sheepishly before running after us, picking everything up as he went.

"Huh, what is this? Come back here, you little thieves!"The merchant yelled as we ran as fast as we could out of there.

We ran as fast as we could through the streets, weaving in and out of the people. We ran into an alley and climbed up onto a roof.

"Almost there."Aladdin said.

Jasmine climbed over the top, but tripped and fell into Aladdin's arms. She stood up and blushed.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man."Jasmine said, smiling softly.

"Uh, forget it. So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?"Aladdin asked while grabbing a pole.

Aladdin pole vaulted to the next building, leaving us behind.

"Is it that obvious?"She asked, blushing slightly.

"Well, you do kinda stand out. I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." Aladdin goes to lay down a plank for us, but Jasmine and I grabbed our own poles and vaulted a crossed the roof.

Aladdin and Abu's eyes both bulged, causing us to chuckle.

"I'm a fast learner."Jasmine admitted.

"Right. C'mon, this way."Aladdin said, motioning us to follow.

We went inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as we went.

"Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful." He warned.

"Is this where you live?"Jasmine asked

"Yep. Just me, Abu and Kendra. Come and go as we please."he said.

"Fabulous."

"Well, it's not much, but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" He pulled back the curtain and exposed the palace.

"Oh, it's wonderful."Jasmine sighed.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..."

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so-"

"You're just-"

"-trapped."All three of us sighed together.

They looked at each other, realizing that they were perfect for one another. I looked away, feeling like I was interrupting something private. But Aladdin then realizes where he is, and breaks the look. He took the apple out of Abu's hand and rolls it down his arm into the hand of Jasmine.

"So, where are you from?"He asked.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back."She said, bowing her head.

"Really?" He takes a bite from the apple in his hand, then handed it to Abu who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Why you!"Abu growled.

Aladdin walked over and sits next to Jasmine.

"My father's forcing me to get married."Jasmine admitted.

"That's-that's awful. Abu!" Aladdin yelled as Abu appeared from behind Jasmine and tried to steal the apple.

Abu raced up to a higher point, chattering and cursing as he went. I shot Abu a disapproving look. He just shrugged helplessly at me.

"What?"Jasmine asked confused.

"Abu says that-uh-that's not fair." Aladdin said

"What?"Abu asked confused.

"Oh did he?"Jasmine smirked.

"Yeah, of course."Aladdin admitted.

"And does Abu have anything else to say?"

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help."

"Oh, boy!"Abu exclaimed and we both rolled our eyes.

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet."Jasmine said.

Aladdin and Jasmine had been getting closer and closer, until Aladdin leans in to kiss Jasmine. He is interrupted, however, by the Guards, who have found us. I swore.

"Here you are!"They shouted.

"They've found me!"We all exclaimed together before exchanging looks.

"They're after you?"

"My father must have sent them-"Jasmine said.

We all ran over to a window.

"Do you trust me?"Aladdin asked Jasmine.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked while extending his hand.

"Yes." She said as she takes it.

"Then jump!"

We all jump off the roof, fall and land in a pile of salt. Then we tried to get away, but the exit is blocked by a Guard.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?"The guard said, smirking.

Again, the Guard's turban is pulled down by Abu, but more guards are here and block the exit. The first Guard pulls Abu off his head and throws him in a vase. The three other Guards grabbed Aladdin and myself.

"It's the dungeon for you, street rats."

"Hey, get off of me!"Aladdin said as he struggled to get free.

"Let go of me, you great ugly brute!"I shouted, kicking angrily.

"Let go of them."Jasmine exclaimed.

"Look what we have here, men-a street mouse."The guard said as he grabbed her and threw her down.

Jasmine stood up and pulled off the hood of her cloak.

"Unhand him, by order of the princess."She growled.

The Guards suddenly stopped and bowed, forcing Aladdin and I to bow as well.

"Princess Jasmine."The guard said formally.

"The princess?"Aladdin and I said in unison.

I already knew, but hey, I had to play along here! No one knew I wasn't from here, like, at all!

"The princess?"Abu said, peeking out from the vase.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with these street rats?"He asked her.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release them!"She said, commandingly.

"Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him."He said with a bit of a smirk.

The Guards dragged Aladdin and I out, bowing as they went.

"Believe me, I will."Jasmine said, sounding and looking completely pissed.

The guards continued to drag us off, tying up our hands as we went. I bit one of the guards hands when he went to cover my mouth. That earned me a slap to the face, but I didn't care. The freak deserved it. I knew one thing though, this was definitely not good.

_**(And this is the end... for now! Yay! Soon, we will meet the Genie! Yay! Probably in he fourth chapter though! Instead, we'll meet Carpet and creepy old man Jafar! Yay! R&R!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I got a review! Finally! That's what I was waiting for to write the next chapter! I didn't think anyone was going to write anytime soon! Thank you Avemaria for sending me your awesome review! It made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin I wish I did though! If I did, I would take over the world1 Mwahahahahaha! Just kidding! Enjoy the story boys and girls!**

**Chapter 3:**

I sighed in frustration. The guards had chained both Aladdin and I to the wall and the stupid cuffs were digging into my skin. Aladdin on the other hand was mumbling to himself.

"She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her."He mumbled.

"Aw, I didn't think you sounded stupid. Sides I think she liked you."I said comfortingly.

He gave me a look of complete disbelief and I shrugged.

"Yoo-hoo! Aladdin? Kendra? Hello!"I heard someone say.

I looked up in time to see Abu appear in the window at the top of the dungeon. I smiled p at my furry friend.

"Abu! Down here! Hey, c'mon-help me outta these."Al said excitedly.

"Hey Abu!"I exclaimed.

Abu stopped, then begins chattering wildly, dropping to the ground. He wrapped a cloth around his head and made his eyes big in an imitation of the princess. I giggled slightly

"Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it."Aladdin said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes as Abu jumped up on Aladdin's shoulders and pulled a small set of tools out of his pocket, then he freed Aladdin and I.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."Abu said as he did so.

"Don't worry, Abu. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it."He sighed in defeat.

"Al, she's be lucky to have you."I encouraged.

Abu finally freed Aladdin's hands.

"Ta da!"He exclaimed happily.

"I'm a-I'm a fool"Aladdin sighed as he rubbed his wrist.

When Abu completely freed me as well, I also rubbed my wrist. Those things hurt and I was positive I would have a bruise. I watched in sadness as Aladdin paced the floor.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy."

I looked up surprised to see an old man sitting in the corner. I knew who he was instantly though. It was Jafar disguised as an old man. He was going to take us to the Cave of Wonders! I decided not to say anything so I wouldn't ruin the plot line.

"Who are you?"Aladdin asked.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more."Jafar suggested as he slinked closer to us.

"I'm listening."Aladdin said warily.

"There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager."

Jafar turned his back, and I saw Iago stick his head out of Jafar's robe. I smiled in delight knowing that this was really happening.

"Jafar, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!"I vaguely heard Iago say before Jafar pushed him back in.

"But the law says that only a prince can marry-"Aladdin started, but was cut off.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules."He grinned,  
>showing a hideously bad mouth.<p>

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?"Aladdin asked suspiciously.

"I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it. Your sister there can help too."

They both glanced at me briefly before turning back to each other. I looked at them both confused but shrugged it off.

"Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?"Aladdin pointed out.

Jafar walked to a wall and pushed open a hidden exit.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm., Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?"

Aladdin looked at Abu, who shrugged his shoulders. Then he looked over at me. I also shrugged and said let's go for it.

Before yo know it, we arrived at the Cave of Wonders, but not before we had to go through a terrible sandstorm. The minute we arrived at the cave though, it stopped.

"Damn you Disney."I mumbled low enough so no one heard.

"Who disturbs my slumber?"The cave rumbled when we stopped.

"It is I, Aladdin."Al said.

"And I, Kendra."I said nodding.

They cave seemed to think for a minute before nodding at us. Wow, I really was becoming apart of the movie!

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp."The cave warned.

Then opened up with a roar, and a staircase appeared in front of Aladdin and I. We started down it.

"Remember, boy-first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward."Jafar shouted after us.

For some reason I had the strange urge to flip him off. I withheld it though because he probably wouldn't understand the gesture anyways.

"C'mon, Abu, Kendra."

We went all the way down the stairs. When we reached the bottom, we went into a room filled with gold and treasure.

"Would ya look at that! Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!"Aladdin said in excitement.

I just looked around in complete awe. Seeing it in real life is a hundred times better than seeing it in real life! Ab peeked out from Aladdin's vest, saw the treasure and then bolts for it.

"Abu!"Aladdin and I shouted together.

Abu stopped in mid run, hovering over a rug on the floor. I recognized it immediately as Carpet. Excitement bubbled up inside me.

"Don't...touch...anything! We gotta find that lamp."Aladdin warned.

We began to make our way through the room when Carpet rose off the floor and began following us. Abu got the feeling they were being followed.

"Huh?"

He turns, and the Carpet lies flat on the floor. I stifled another giggle as I watched this. Abu continued on, and Carpet began to follow us again. Abu turns back, but Carpet rolled up and leaned against a pile of treasure. Abu run to Aladdin and tugged on his pant leg.

I grinned in amusement.

"Aladdin! Aladdin!"Abu exclaimed

"Abu, will ya knock it off?"Aladdin said annoyed.

Again Carpet follows, but this time, when Abu turns, the carpet jumps to the other side. It reaches down with a tassel and pulls Abu's tail. When ABU jumps around, Carpet again goes to the other side. This time, Abu lands in a karate stance.

Carpet reached down and plucked Abu's hat off, then puts it on himself. Abu sat for a second, until Carpet waved a tassel in front of his face. Abu and Carpet both jump scared, and run away. Abu tackled Aladdin and turns his head to look at the Carpet. This time I did laugh, unable to stop.

"Abu, what are you—crazy?"Aladdin asked ignoring me

The Carpet peeked out from behind a pile of treasure.

"A magic carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you."Aladdin said, smiling gently.

The Carpet slowly came out, shyly, then he picked up Abu's hat and dusted it off. He flew over to Aladdin and hands the hat to Abu next to him. Abu screeched, and jumped onto Aladdin's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite."I giggled.

Carpet again picked up Abu's hat and handed it to him. Abu shook his fist and screeches at him. Carpet began to walk away, slouched over and thinking he wasn't welcomed.

I felt my heart break for the poor fellow.

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us."I called out to him.

Carpet looked back, excited. He then flies over and wraps around us.

"Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp."Aladdin started.

Carpet motioned for them to follow it.

"I think he knows where it is."Aladdin exclaimed excitedly.

"No, I thought he wanted to lead us to a room full of lava!"I said sarcastically.

Hey, I might as well freak him out! But I annoyed him though, which I realized when he shot me a look. I just grinned back.

We passed through a long cave, until we emerged in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room was a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It was surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar was a beam of light. Aladdin began to cross the bridge.

"Wait here!"Aladdin told us.

I mock saluted him as he walked away. I watched Aladdin walk up the stairs, completely forgetting about Abu's obsession with gold.

"This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to-" He looked down and I followed his gaze to see Abu break free of Carpet's hold and lunge towards a jewel. "Abu- NO!"

"Shit!"I swore.

Abu grabbed the jewel. There was a rumbling and the room begins to shake.

"Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure."The cave roared.

Abu placed the jewel back into the paw, but the jewel and the shrine melted into lava.

"Now you will never again see the light of day!"

Aladdin raced down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and he skies down until he flies in the air. The water turned into lava. He started falling towards it, when all of a sudden Carpet appears  
>and catches him. I was riding on Carpet along with Aladdin.<p>

Abu is standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. He looks left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava. Then Carpet races over and Aladdin grabbed him, just as the last rock is exploded. I gulped

"Whoa! Carpet, let's move!"Aladdin yelled out.

Together, we raced back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Abu grabbed Aladdin's head and covered his eyes.

"Abu, this is no time to panic!" He pulled Abu off his head and sees they are flying into a wall. "Start panicking."

Carpet goes into a dive, then through another cave. All of us screamed throughout this too. Finally, we emerged through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave began to growl and close. Carpet and us were almost to the top when a boulder dropped on carpet, sending him to the floor. Aladdin and I grabbed onto the rock wall and held on. Aladdin saw the Jafar at the top, within reach.

"Help me out!"Aladdin shouted.

"Throw me the lamp!"Jafar shouted back.

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand."

"First give me the lamp!"

Aladdin reached in his pocket and puled out the Genie's lamp. He handed it up, and Jafar raised it above his head.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!"

Aladdin managed to climb out with the assistance of Abu. He went to help me when Jafar kicked aside Abu and grabbed Aladdin's wrist.

"What are you doing?"Aladdin asked confused.

"Giving you your reward. Your eternal reward."Jafar grinned sinisterly.

He pulled out a crooked dagger and was about to stab Aladdin, when Abu bit him on the wrist. He screamed, but let go of Aladdin, who fell into the cave.

"Al!"I shouted.

Jafar threw Abu into the cave as well. They fall. Jafar went to throw me in as well, but before he could, I flipped him off and let go, hoping Carpet would catch me. Before I cold see what wold happen though, I hit a rock in the back of the head.

The last thing I saw was Carpet speeding towards me and Aladdin before everything became black and I fell into unconsciousness.

**(Woo! This took me an hour and a half to write! Yay! Hehe! I hoped you like it! And don't forget to review! Those make me soo happy!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back! Woulda been back sooner, but I'm working on other stories. Plus, my dad accidentally broke my net book, so I'm stuck using my crappy school net book. And I'm sure anyone who has ever had a school net book know exactly what I mean! Anyhoo, enjoy thy story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin! I wish I did! I wish I could really go into their world, like Kendra did. Lucky Kendra... Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

I groaned in pain as I felt myself coming too. My head felt like someone had taken a freakin' baseball to it!

I managed to open my eyes and I blinked furiously. Everything was currently very blurry. It took me a minute to get my vision back. When I did, I looked around. We were still in the stupid cave.

Aladdin was unconscious on Carpet still. Abu walked over to him and tried to wake him up.

"Oh, oh. Aladdin? Wake up. Aladdin."He said, shaking his friend to get him to wake.

Carpet rises up, lifting Aladdin up. He awakes slowly. I smiled, until I remembered the situation we were in.

"Oh, my head."Aladdin groaned as he looked around. We're trapped. That two faced son-of-a-jackal! Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

"Aha!"Abu said as he pulled out the Genie's Lamp.

"Great job Abu!"I praised happily.

"Why, you hairy little thief! Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out."He said as he rubs the lamp.

I could barely contain my grin when suddenly smoke comes out of the hole. The lamp began to shake and glow. Aladdin held onto the Lamp and our wonderful friend, the Genie comes out. I could help it, I smiled so big I coulda given the Cheshire cat a run for his money!

"Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!"He exclaimed as he hung Aladdin on a nearby rock.

Then he pulled his head off and spun it around, yelling as he does so. Carpet pulled Aladdin down.

"Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!"Genie said as he used the lamp end of himself as  
>a microphone. "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from?" He stuck the mic in<br>Aladdin's face. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Al—uh-Aladdin."Al stuttered.

I giggled slightly.

"Aladdin!"Genie shouted as a neon sign lights up with Aladdin's name on it, circled by chase lights.

"Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Al?' Or maybe just 'Din?' Or how  
>bout 'Laddie?'"<p>

Genie disappeared, then a dog wrapped in plaid jumps in.

"Sounds like 'Here, boy! C'mon, Laddie!'"

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought."Aladdin said, shaking his head.

"Hey, if you see a dog that was a genie only a second ago, you're not alone! I see him too."I giggled.

He smirked.

"We both must be crazy then."

"Amen!"

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?"

Dog genie poofs into smoke, then back to the Genie. Abu screeched wildly.)

"Oh, sorry Cheetah-hope I didn't singe the fur! Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen  
>you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!"Genie yelled as Carpet flew over and high fived the Genie.<p>

The Genie looked over at me.

"Where are my manners! What's your name down there, pretty lady?"

I blushed slightly.

"Name's Kendra, nice ta meet ya!"I said, grinning.

"You too!"He turned back to Aladdin. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master."

He lifted up his beer-gut.

"Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side-do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute! I'm-your master?"

Genie slapped a diploma in Aladdin's hand and a mortarboard on his head.

"That's right! He can be taught! What would you wish of me," He turned into Arnold  
>Schwarzenegger. "the ever impressive." Inside a cube "the long contained," as a ventriloquist with a dummy "often imitated," He tossed the dummy aside. "but never duplicated-"<p>

He multiplies into multiple GENIES who surround him.

"Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated. Genie! Of! The Lamp!"

He turned into Ed Sullivan.

"Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

I giggled. He was my favorite character because he was so funny!

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?"Aladdin asked in wonder.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." He turned into a slot machine and his arm pulled down and three Genies appeared in the windows. "That's it-three." Three Genies in caballeros come out of the slot. "Uno, dos, tres"

He changed into b/w Groucho Marx.

"No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

A duck drops with the secret word 'Refunds.'

"Now I know I'm dreaming."Aladdin said to Abu and I.

I shook my head as the music for "Friend Like Me began out of no where. I got excited, this was my favorite part of the movie!

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities. Genie said as he lights up like a fluorescent light.

**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
>Scheherazade had a thousand tales<br>But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve  
>You got a brand of magic never fails!<strong>

Genie produced 40 thieves who surround Aladdin and I with swords. I smirked knowing nothing would happen. Aladdin kinda leaned away from them before Genie appeared in his vest, sticking his arms out and boxing the thieves into submission.

**You got some power in your corner now  
>Some heavy ammunition in your camp<br>You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
>See all you gotta do is rub that lamp<br>And I'll say**

A boxing ring appears, Aladdin in the corner, and I to the side with carpet, being massaged  
>by Genie. Then Genie turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Genie appeared inside lamp and grabs Aladdin's hand and rubs lamp with it.<p>

**Mister Aladdin sir  
>What will your pleasure be?<br>Let me take your order, jot it down  
>You ain't never had a friend like me<br>No no no!**

Genie produced a table and chairs, then writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter. I sat next to Aladdin, watching all of this with amusement and excitement. I couldn't believe I was apart of the movie!

**Life is your restaurant  
>And I'm your maitre' d!<br>C'mon whisper what it is you want  
>You ain't never had a friend like me.<strong>

Genie appeared as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal, but enlarges his ear to listen to Aladdin. Finally, he explodes into four duplicate Genies.

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
>You're the boss, the king, the shah!<br>Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish  
>How about a little more Baklava?<strong>

The Genies give him a shave, haircut and manicure. Two of them were giving me a pedimedi. I giggled at the hilarity of it. Then Aladdin and I appear in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure  
>and being fanned by women. The Genie appears and fills the screen with baklava.<p>

**Try some of column 'A'  
>Try all of column 'B'<br>I'm in the mood to help you dude  
>You ain't never had a friend like me<strong>

Aladdin and I rise up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then we jump to another column with a B on top. We fells off and are caught by a cushion held by Genie. I laughed at it.

He opened his mouth, and his tongue turned into a staircase. A miniature Genie dressed like a magician comes out. He offered me his hand to dance with him. I took it immediately.

The mini Genie and I do a little dance with the Genie's two giant hands. I laughed as I thought how I would have never thought I would be dancing with a mini version of himself and his hands.

At the end, Genie pushes me out of the way as his hands surround the mini Genie and squish him into nothing.

**Can your friends do this?  
>Do your friends do that?<br>Do your friends pull this out their little hat  
>Can your friends go poof!<br>Well looky here  
>Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip<br>And then make the sucker disappear?**

The Genie pulled off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them. He tossed them to Aladdin and I, we juggle together. Then we toss them back onto the Genie, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base.

He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into  
>a purple dragon.<p>

The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three Harem girls, who dance around Aladdin. Just as he begins to enjoy them, they disappear. I rolled my eyes at my brother.

**So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
>I'm here to answer all your midday prayers<br>You got me bona fide, certified  
>You got a genie for a charge? d'affairs!<br>I got a powerful urge to help you out  
>So what you wish I really want to know<br>You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt  
>So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!<strong>

Genie imitates what he is calling Aladdin, then turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Aladdin and I. Next thing we know, were being rolled out. I giggled as I became dizzy. When I was able to concentrate again, Genie pulled a list {written in Arabic} out of Aladdin's ear, which he uses  
>to rub his behind like drying off after a shower.<p>

**Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
>I'm on the job, you big nabob<br>You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
>You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend<br>You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!  
>You ain't never had a friend like me!<strong>

The dancing harem girls reappear, and Aladdin leans in to kiss one. I rolled my eyes again but laughed when she turned into Genie and Aladdin kissed his cheek. Aladdin jumped back as genie zaps four dancing elephants into existence.

The other direction, he zaps in four dancing camels, and a grand finale dancing number ensues. I danced and giggled with Aladdin. Abu grabs as much gold as he can, but the Genie wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave.

Genie has a neon "APPLAUSE" sign on his back. Abu turns his hat over and sees that is is empty. He grumbled disheartened as Carpet and I both clapped excitedly.

"That was so much fun!"I told Carpet.

He nodded back.

"So what'll it be, master?"Genie asked Aladdin.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?"Aladdin asked in disbelief.

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."Genie said as he turned in William F. Buckley.

"Like?"Al and I pressed.

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." Genie said as he sliced his head off with his finger. "So don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else."

Genie appeared next to me and his head turned into a big pair of lips which kiss used to kiss my head. I giggled and blushed.

"You little punim, there."

He went back over to Aladdin and laid flat, then gets up and transformed into a zombie.

"Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture," He grabbed  
>Aladdin and shook him. "I don't like doing it! He poofed back to normal. "Other than that, you got it!"<p>

Aladdin looked at Abu, as if plotting something, and I knew what was coming. I never liked this part of the movie. I didn't want to upset Genie.

"Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all powerful genie-can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Abu-he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here-"Aladdin said.

He looked at me and begged me to follow along. I shook my head at first, but he gave me a puppy dog look. I groaned.

"Yeah, I guess he'll be no help, c'mon guys."I said, waving them forward.

We started to leave, but as I knew would happen a big blue foot stomps down in front of us. I winced slightly.

"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" he said as he got madder and madder. "I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so sit down!"

We all get on Carpet. Genie took the form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits.

"In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here,here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!"

The carpet took off to the air. I shrieked at the sudden movement and grabbed the closet solid thing, which just happened to be Genie.

I blushed slightly when he looked at me.

"You okay?"He asked.

I nodded.

'Yeah, just not a fan of flying."I admitted.

He nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, I'm here to catch you if you fall."He promised.

I smiled and nodded before hugging myself closer to him. He stiffened at the sudden change, but relaxed.

"Thank you."I said as I felt my eyes getting heavier from a long day.

"No problem."He said gently.

I felt myself lose to the darkness and I allowed it to swallow me up as I dropped into unconsciousness, knowing I'd be safe with Genie there.

_**(And there goes another chapter! And a little fluff at the end with Genie and Kendra! Cute! Hehe, I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Don't forget to R&R! Those make me sooo happy!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I've returned! Did you miss me? I missed you guys! Guess what? I got glasses! I can finally see again! I'm sooo happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin! As I've said plenty of times. Why can't you people accept that! Ahh! I don't own it! I swear! I'm just borrowing the characters!**

**Chapter 5:**

I felt someone nudge me sometime later. I groaned as I opened my eyes. We were landing now outside the oasis. I sat up from where I was still laying on Genie and stretched. When we landed, Genie floated off, still as a stewardess.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop. Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye!"Genie said as we got off Carpet, who had formed a staircase.

"Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa?"Genie bragged when he turned back to normal.

"Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes-"Aladdin said, grinning.

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!"

I giggled.

"Ah, no-I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."Aladdin smirked.

"Yep. It's all true!"I giggled again.

Genie thought for a second, then his jaw drops. He turned into a sheep.

"Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies."

"Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for?"Al asked, turning to me.

I thought for a second.

"Hmm. Well, I guess I would wish for, well, for us to have a better life. That we would have a home, food, clothing, and never have to worry again. I'd want that for all my family."I said smiling.

Aladdin nodded in understanding. Genie was looking at me intensely.

"But, it's your wish. Do with it what you will."I said, shrugging.

"Alright, what would you wish for, Genie?"Aladdin asked.

Genie was hanging like a hammock between two trees. When Al asked him, he floated down to the ground in surprise. My guess is people didn't asked him that much. Poor guy.

"Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it."Genie said, looking down.

"What? No, tell me."Al begged.

"Yeah, Genie. You can tell us."I said softly.

He looked up at me for a second before sighing.  
>"Freedom."He finally said.<p>

"You're a prisoner?"Al asked shocked.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig."Genie became giant, voice echoing. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" He shrank down into his lamp, looking cramped. "Itty bitty living space."

I felt my heart break a little bit for him. He was such a great guy! He didn't deserve what had happened to him.

"Genie, that's terrible."I said, stealing Aladdin's line.

"But, oh-to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus."Genie said sadly.

"Why not?"Al asked.

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened."

"I'll do it. I'll set you free."

"Uh huh, right. Whoop!"Genie said as his head turned into Pinocchio's and his nose grew.

"No, really, I promise." He said as he pushed the nose back in and Genie's head returned to normal. "After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free.

Aladdin held his hand out to shake.

"Well, here's hopin'." Genie shook Aladdin's hand. O.K. Let's make some magic!" He turned into a magician. "So how out it. What is it you want most?"

"Well, there's this girl-"Al started, but Genie cut him off.

"Eehhh!" Genie shouted as his chest shows a heart with a cross through it. "Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"Oh, but Genie. She's smart and fun and..."Al struggled for a word.

"Pretty?"Genie suggested, looking over at me.

I blushed slightly and smiled.

"Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile."Aladdin said dreamily, while Genie and I kinda rolled our eyes.

Genie made a Parisian cafe appear and Genie and I sat at the table with Abu and Carpet.

"Ami. C'est l'amour."Genie said.

"But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a-hey, can you make me a prince?"

Aladdin asked, hopefully.

"Let's see here. Uh, chicken a'la king?" Genie pulls out a chicken with a crown on its head. "Nope. Alaskan king crab?" Genie yanked out his finger, and I saw Sebastian the crab from "The Little Mermaid" clamped on. "Ow, I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad?" A dagger came out and tried to stab him. "Et tu, Brute? Ah, to make a prince."

Genie looked slyly at Aladdin.

"Now is that an official wish? Say the words!"

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince! Oh, and to make Kendra a princess."He said, nodding towards me.

"All right! Woof woof woof woof!" Genie became a tailor/fashion designer. "First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches-what are we trying to say-beggar? No! Let's work with me here."

He took Aladdin's measurements, snapped his fingers and Aladdin is outfitted in his prince costume. "I like it, muy macho!"

He turned to me.

"Your turn! Let's see."He said, think for a second before snapping his fingers. "I got it!"

He zapped me and I looked down as my clothes changed. I was wearing black, sheer pantaloons with a gold rim at the top. A black top that was outlined in gold and cut off right at my midriff. I wore black knit shoes with a rounded point at the end. My hair was put in into a loose bun and I wore a gold tiara that was decorated with black gems. Then two gold bracelets appeared on my wrist and a golden chain necklace with a black gem appeared around my neck.

"Oh! Pretty! I love it!"I exclaimed, grinning.

Genie smiled.

"Great! So do I! Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!"He called over to Abu.

Abu tried to cover himself with Carpet, but Genie zapped him and he flew over.

I looked around as we suddenly appeared on a game show. Al and I were standing behind a podium wit our names written on it.

"Here he comes. And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than  
>riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits!"Genie announced<p>

A door bearing Genie's head on it opens, where Abu is transformed into a camel. He spits out the side of his mouth on cue. But Genie looks unsure.

"Mm, not enough."He snaps his fingers and Abu turned into a fancy white horse. Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?"

The Genie snapped his fingers repeatedly, turning Abu into a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a '57  
>Cadillac, with license plate "ABU 1." Finally, he's returned to normal.<p>

"Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!"Genie exclaimed.

On the keyword of the spell, Dumbo, Abu turns into an elephant. Carpet struggles to get out from  
>under Abu's feet.<p>

"Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!"Genie said and I giggled.

Abu saw his reflection in a pool of water and freaks out before jumping into a tree. The tree naturally bends right back down to the ground, where Abu hangs on and looks at Al and I upside down.

"Abu, you look good."Al said, nodding.

"Yeah, beautiful!"I giggled.

"They've got the outfit, they've got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban and tiara, kids, cause we're gonna make you guys a star!"

Next thing we know, fireworks explode as Genie get's everything ready for the parade. I watch in amazement. When it was all down, Al and I are shuffled up onto Abu the Elephant before we were off.

The ride to Agrabah seemed to go on for forever. It didn't help that Al and I were covered by peacock feathers. I was happy to finally hear music. I couldn't hear words or anything though. It sounded like a mumble.

When the feathers were moved, I saw all of Agrabah looking at us in awe and Genie as the major from the movie.

**Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa!  
>Genuflect, show some respect<br>Down on one knee.**

I giggled when Genie made some of the guards who had been giving Al and I trouble bow on one knee.

**Now try your best to stay calm  
>Brush up your Sunday Salaam<br>And come and meet his spectacular coterie.**

Genie "wheelbarrows" six men up onto Abu's trunk. They stand on each others shoulders as Ali and I shake their hands.

**Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa!  
>Strong as ten regular men, definitely<br>He faced the galloping hordes  
>A hundred bad guys with swords<br>Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Ali!**

The pile collapses on Ali and I, but a Genie lightning bolt zaps the pile and he ends up holding them all up in an acrobatic wheel formation. The Genie turns into an old man, then a child and speaks the last two lines to the crowd.

**He's got seventy-five golden camels! **A chorus of men holding the camels said.

Genie pops a typical parade commentator.

**Don't they look lovely, June?**

**Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three! **A chorus of women this time say

Genie pops up as a female reporter this time.

**Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers!**

**When it comes to exotic type mammals  
>Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you<br>It's a world class menagerie!**

Genie pops in as a leopard, then a goat, and speaks the last two lines to the two children from earlier. Then Genie appears on a balcony with Harem girls, he also had turned into a harem Genie. I laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

**Prince Ali, Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa  
><strong>_**There's no question this Ali's alluring**_**  
>That physique, how can I speak<br>**_**Never ordinary, never boring**_**  
>Weak at the knee<br>**_**Everything about the man just plain impresses**_**  
>Well, get on out in that square<br>**_**He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder**_**  
>Adjust your veil and prepare<br>**_**He's about to pull my heart asunder**_**  
>To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!<br>**_**And I absolutely love the way he dresses!**_

The girls all faint and Genie catches them so they wouldn't fall off the balcony. When he did though, I immediately felt jealous. I didn't want any girl but _me _in his arms.

**He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!**  
>He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!<br>**And to view them, he charges no fee!**  
>He's generous, so generous<br>**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!**  
>Proud to work for him<br>**They bow to his whim, love serving him  
>They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!<strong>

Aladdin threw gold coins out to the people, who rush over to collect them. I rolled my eyes at their greed. Abu and the parade march up the steps of the palace and inside. Then we immediately burst through the door.

Genie slid off Abu's trunk and over to the Sultan. He started to dance with him as he sang.

**Prince Ali!  
>Amorous he! Ali Ababwa<br>Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!  
>And that,good people, is why<br>He got dolled up and dropped by**

He threw the Sultan up and he landed on his throne. The Sultan laughed and clapped.

**With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
>With his bears and lions<br>A brass band and more  
>With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers<br>His birds that warble on key  
>Make way for Prince Ali!<strong>

Aladdin and I got on Carpet as Genie flies back into the lamp. The Carpet flew off of Abu and landed right in front of the Sultan. Jafar slammed the door shut, making sure everything from the parade was outside with it.

_**(And so another chapter ends! Isn't that sad? Lol, well, I'll update ASAP! I love writing this! It's so much fun! Until next time, my friends! Oh, and R&R!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So, some of you have been wanting more romance between Genie and Kendra. Well, don't worry! This chapter should have some! These first few chapters were mostly just an opening to everything! Soon, there will be some really nice stuff! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have no rights whatsoever with Aladdin! So, I officially disclaim this!

Chapter 6:

"Splendid, absolutely marvelous."The Sultan said, clapping.

"Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand. And this is my sister, Princess Kalila Ababwa."Aladdin said in a deeper voice than usual.

:Prince Ali Ababwa, Princess Kalila! Of course. I'm delighted to  
>meet you both!"He said as he rushed over and shook our hands. "This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted too."<p>

I looked over at Jafar and had to hide a shiver. He was even sinister in real life than in the movie.

"Ecstatic."Jafar said dryly. "I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo-"

"-Ababwa!"Al corrected him.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-"Jafar started, but was cut off.

"...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device."He said, bending down to look at Carpet.

He tugged at the tassels, and they tug his mustache. I giggled at Carpet. He was quite amusing.

"I don't suppose I might..."Sultan said, gesturing for a ride.

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me."

Al helped the Sultan up onto the Carpet, and he plopped down. Jafar pinned the Carpet down on the floor with the staff. I glared at the stick, I hated the thing.

"Sire, I must advise against this-"Jafar started, but once again cut off.

"-Oh, button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun."Sultan said.

He kicked away the staff and Carpet and Sultan flew away. Iago fell down from the top of Jafars staff, repeatedly bopping the staff with his beak as he fell. I smirked at the bird.

Sultan and Carpet flew high into the ceiling, then began a dive-bomb attack, flying under Abu, scaring him. I turned away from the Carpet ride and focused back in on Jafar and Aladdin.

"Just where did you say you were from?"Jafar asked, suspiciously.

Aladdin looked over at me hesitantly, but I just shrugged.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure."Al said with a smile.

"Try me." he said as Iago landed on the staff.

"Look out, Polly!"The Sultan yelled.

We all ducked in time as Carpet whizzed centimeters over our heads. Carpet returned and the Sultan chases Iago around the room.

"Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug!"I heard Iago shout.

I laughed as Carpet zoomed underneath Iago, who sighed and wiped his brow before crashing into a pillar and onto the floor.

"Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this!"The Sultan exclaimed as he lands.

"Spectacular, your highness."Jafar said and I could tell he was repressing an eye roll.

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it."He said as he stood up and wiped himself off.

Carpet walked over to Abu and I dizzily, then collapses. Abu caught him though.

"This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well."I heard the Sultan whisper to Jafar. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all."

"I don't trust him, sire."Jafar whispered back.

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character."

"Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!"Iago quietly yelled from the corner.

I glared at the bird, already annoyed with him. But I turned away when I noticed Jasmine walking into the room.

"Uh oh. I forgot about this."I mumbled to myself.

I walked over to the princess quietly, though no one paid me any mind.

"Jasmine will like this one!"The Sultan exclaimed.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine!"Al said and I shook my head.

I noticed the princess getting mad.

"Stupid."I said shaking my head.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf." Jafar said.

Jasmine heard this and got mad. I glared at the circle of guys in annoyance. I mean, seriously, their talking about her as if she's some possession to own!

"This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?"

"Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa!" Al said as he pricks Jafar's goatee, which springs out in all  
>directions. "Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!"<p>

"Oh, Al. Seriously?"I said darkly while rolling my eyes.

"How dare you!"Jasmine exclaimed and they all look at her surprised. "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!"

She stormed out. I glared at Aladdin. When he caught sight of me, he looked over at me desperately. I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down. Come, I'll show you too to your room."The Sultan said as we exited.

"I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Abooboo."I heard Jafar say behind me.

The Sultan led us to a nice big room with two beds. We thanked him before he left. Al sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I messed up, didn't I?"Al asked, looking at me.

I shrugged.

"Just a little, Bro."I said.

I spent a little time after that to get to know the palace. It was a nice place, big and full of history. My favorite part was the library. It was covered from head to toe in books.

Then I went out into the court yard. It was beautiful too. Flowers of all shape and sizes were all over the place and a pretty fountain.

It was night time by now, Al was over to the side sulking. I was watching Genie and Carpet play chess.

"What am I going to do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull  
>off this stupid prince wish."Al groaned.<p>

Abu was struggling with his elephant paws to open a banana. He squished it, and the banana squirt into his eye. He then tossed the banana peel into a heaping pile of the same.

I sighed before peeling one for him and feeding it to him. He smiled at me gratefully. Then I walked over to Genie and Carpet again.  
>"So move!"Genie exclaimed as I approached<p>

Carpet does, knocking a black piece off the board.

"Hey. That's a good move." As Rodney Dangerfield "I can't believe it-I'm losing to a rug.'

I giggled. That was one of my favorite parts of the movie!

"Genie, I need help."Al sighed, looking over at us.

"All right, sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?"Genie asked as Jack Nicholson.

"What?"Al asked confused

"Tell her the...TRUTH!"Genie wrote on a black board.

"No way! If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me."Al said, wiping away the board with his turban.

He put on his turban again, which lights up as Genie.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!"He said.

I giggled.

"I's true! Take it from a girl! We love jokes!"I said, but Al ignored me.

He pulled the chain turning off the light. Genie comes out holding the real turban.

"Al, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself."

I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?"Al asked, posing.

I rolled my eyes.

"Like a prince."Genie answered sadly.

Aladdin flew up on Carpet to Jasmine's window. Genie sighed again and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, at least you tried. Al can be a little stubborn and hard headed at times."I comforted.

He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Hopefully things will work out in the end."

I nodded.

"They will. Thanks Genie."

He looked at me confused.

"For what?"

"For helping me and my brother. And well, for just being you."I answered, before kissing him on the cheek.

Genie stiffened in surprise before a little red showed on his cheeks. I'm sure my face heated up too.

"Err, u-uh, t-thanks. N-no problem."Genie stuttered.

I giggled.

"Err, I should, uh, ya know, go check on Al."Genie said.

I nodded.

"See ya later then!"

I watched as Genie flew up towards Al and turning into a bee. Then I smiled and turned around to walk to my room.

When I went into my room, I laid down into my bed knowing that soon Al would be almost drowned. Hmm, I wonder how that will work out.

I feel asleep then. For like an hour.

Then there were guards running into the room. I woke up to one of them jerking me out of bed and tying my hands behind my back.

"What the hell is going on here!"I shouted in annoyance.

"Quiet!"The guard who had me said.

I couldn't see who it was though, I think it was Razoul though. I struggled against them, even though I knew it was useless, they were too strong.

"Does anyone see the lamp?"Razoul snapped to the other guards.

"No, Sir. It's no where in sight."One of them answered.

Razoul growled.

"Where is the lamp girl?"

I glared and didn't say anything. He slapped me.

"Tell me where the lamp is. Now!"

"Go to Hell."I snapped before returning to my silence.

Razoul growled again.

"C'mon, we'll take her to Jafar."

He roughly dragged me forward, causing me to trip and I would've fallen if it weren't for his grip on my arm. He picked me back up and I was half dragged out.

Jafar was outside in the fountain where I had been not to long ago.

"Hello Princess Kalahari."

"It's Kalila."I snapped.

He smirked.

"Whatever. Where is your brother, Prince Abooboo."

"It's Ababwa, stupid."I corrected, rolling my eyes. "And what's it to ya?"

"I'll ask you one more time, where is your brother."Jafar growled, slowly losing his patience.

I just glared.

"Figure it out yourself, ugly."

After that I refused to say anything else, I just glared. After a while, Jafar gave up.

"Hide here and wait for Abooboo to get here. Tie the girl up to the tree."He said before turning and walking away.

Razoul roughly pulled me towards a tree, the same on Abu was in in a net. I was tied up from my hands to my knees.

"Shove off."I glared at the guard.

The guard just smirked at me before turning around and walking away. I sighed and leaned up against the tree. This was going to be a long night.

_**(And this marks the end of my next chapter! I'm really loving the reviews I've been getting! Remember, reviews keep the story going! Alright, see ya later! Don't forget to R&R!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days. I'm working on like three different stories at once. And on top of that, I have school, drama, and home drama to deal with. My dad has been having seizures, and he went to the emergency room Saturday. So it's been a little hectic. I'll update every time I can though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Aladdin. If I did though, trust me, I'd be the happiest girl in the world.**

**Chapter 7:**

If felt like I sat there against that tree for hours. My back was started to ache and my nose itched. I was ready to jump up and down when I saw Carpet, Aladdin, and Jasmine pull up. I watched Al help Jasmine onto the balcony before Carpet lowered so they were face to face. They talked for a minute and I sighed in anticipation.

Finally they slowly leaned forward to kiss, but Carpet bumps him up and they kiss sooner than they expected. She then walked away slowly, turning to look at him once before continuing into her room.

"Yes!"I heard Aladdin shout from down here.

He fell back onto the Carpet, who descended to the ground.

"For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right."He sighed

He looked up at Jasmine's balcony when four sets of hands grab him.

"Hey! What? Abu! Abu!" Al shouted out, but it was muffled when he was gagged.

"Hold him!"One of the guards said

Shackles are placed on his feet and his hands as another guard ties Carpet in a knot around a tree. The fourth guard grabbed me and dragged me over to Al and Jafar approached us.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo. Make sure he's never found."Jafar said as he walked away.

A guard hit Al in the head, and he fell unconscious. I prayed that they wouldn't hit me, which was answered cause they just dragged me away.

We were taken to a cliff with a stream at the bottom. Al was conscious now, and our feet were tied to a rock. They throw us into the water and I held my breath to try and save some air. The rock hits the sea bottom.

Al's turban lands beside him and the lamp tumbles out. He saw this and struggles to rub the lamp. However, he loses consciousness and falls to the floor. I silently cursed.

The lamp, unsettled by his movement, rolls down and rubs against his hands. It shakes, and I grin when Genie emerges with a bath brush, rubber duckie, and shower cap.

"Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp." He squeaked the duck "Hello."

He looked around and saw an unconscious Aladdin.

"Al? Al! Kid, snap out of it! Kendra! Wake up! Al! Someone! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Genie I want you to save my life." Got it? Okay. C'mon Aladdin!"Genie begged.

He grabbed Aladdin by the shoulders and shook him. His head goes up, then falls. I watched the best I could as black spots started appearing in my eyes and my chest started burning.

"I'll take that as a yes." His head turns into a siren. "Wooga! Wooga!" He turns into a submarine. "Up  
>scope!"<p>

I coughed as we reached the top and Genie sat me on the ground. Al was still unconscious.

"You scared me Kendra, don't do that again! Are you okay?"Genie asked frantically.

I smiled.

"I'm fine. Thanks Genie."

"I'm growing a little too fond you, you know."He said as he pushed some of my wet hair from out of my face.

I giggled slightly and cupped his face in my hands.

"You can never grow _**too**_ found of me."I said before leaning forward and kissed him softly.

Genie stiffened in surprise before smiling against my lips and kissing me back. The feeling was incredible and I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

After a second though, we had to pull away so I could catch my breath. That's when I also heard a chuckle from beside me.

"Thought you too would never kiss."Al said, shaking his head.

I grinned.

"Al! Don't you scare me like that!"Genie shouted, smiling at my brother.

"Genie, I-uh, I-uh..." He couldn't think of how to say it, so they just hugged each other. "Thanks, Genie."

"Oh, Al. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you too, kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything." Genie said as he picked us both back and flew towards the palace.

He took us straight to Jasmine's room where I could make out Jasmine, the Sultan, Jafar and Iago standing around.

"Prince Ali and Princess Kalila left!"I heard Jafar say when we landed.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar!"Aladdin said, leaning up against the pillar.

I stood beside him, glaring at Jafar.

"Prince Ali"!

Jafar gasped at the sight of Al and I.

"How in the he- uh, awk!"

"Tell them the truth, Jafar! You tried to have me killed."Al shouted as we both walked into the room.

"What? Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying."Jafar said, pointing his staff at the Sultan's face.

"Obviously...lying."The Sultan said in a trance.

"Father, what's wrong with you?"

I looked at Aladdin expecting him to walk over to Jafar, but he looked just as confused. I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"I know."

I snatched Jafar's staff from him and smashed it against the ground Jafar flinched and I knew the spell was broken for good.

"Oh, oh, oh my!"

Sultan said as he came too.

"Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!" I said, showing him the staff.

"What? Jafar? You, you traitor!"The Sultan gasped.

We all advanced on Jafar as he backed away nervously.

"Your majesty, all of this can be explained."Jafar tried to say.

"Guards! Guards!"The Sultan shouted.

"Well, that's it-we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead."Iago said, finally giving up the dumb bird thing.

Jafar saw the lamp in Aladdin's pocket. I cursed myself for forgetting that part of the movie. He made a move, but is grabbed by the guards.

"Arrest Jafar at once." The Sultan demanded.

"This is not done yet, boy!"Jafar exclaimed.

He pulled a vial from his pocket. Al and I saw this and rushed him, but Jafar threw the vial to the floor. A large red cloud appeared. When it was gone, so was Jafar.

"Find him, search everywhere!"The Sultan shouted.

"Jasmine, are you all right?"Al asked her as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yes."She said softly.

They leaned in to kiss, but the Sultan barges between them.

"Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-"

He stopped in mid sentence and looked at the pair.

"Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?"

Jasmine nodded excitedly.

"Ha ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't—I'll leave that to my-. You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be sultan!"The Sultan exclaimed.

I smiled at the Sultans enthusiasm.

"Sultan?"Al asked surprised.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!"

Aladdin looked concerned at this. I guessed he finally realized this wasn't going to be that easy. I tried to tell him.

"Oh, how about you Kalila? Do you have a prince. I suppose not. We should have you meet a few suitors!"The Sultan said, grinning.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I'm perfectly happy."I said, horrified at the prospect of marrying anyone but Genie.

"Oh nonsense, my dear. You need someone as well. We'll get that settled! Now, come along! We have a wedding to prepare for!"

The Sultan dragged us all out of the room to go plan.

"Err, your highness. Though I'm excited to plan my brothers wedding. I was just almost killed by being drowned, my throat hurts and I'd just really like to go to bed. Plus, it's late."I said.

"Oh, oh my! I lost track of the time! Alright! Everyone to bed! Tomorrow we'll make the announcement and start planning for the wedding. Goodnight everyone!"The Sultan waved.

"Good night your majesty."

Al and I walked back to our room. He was being strangely quiet and I looked over at him to see the pained expression on his face. I knew what was bothering him.

"Al-"I started, but he cut me off.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

I nodded and looked away, leaving him to his thoughts. When we got to our rooms, I immediately went to my bed. I passed out almost instantly.

The next morning, I woke up to Al pacing the room.

"Sultan? They want me to be sultan?"He mumbled to myself and I was half tempted to cover my head with my pillow.

I got up anyway as Genie came out of his lamp.

"Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!"

He turned into a one-man band. He saw Aladdin walk away with his head hung. Genie stops, scratches his head, before coming up with an idea, then he zoomed over to Aladdin. He held up his hands like a director scoping a picture and we look through them.

"Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?"Genie asked.

Aladdin looked at him, then walked away in sadness to the bed, where he fell on it and sighs. Genie again is confused, then goes to him and pulls out a script labeled "Aladdin."

"Psst, your line is "I'm going to free the genie." Anytime."Genie whispered in his ears.

"Genie...I can't."Al said.

"Sure you can. You just go "Genie, I wish you free." He grabbed Al's head and used him as a mock ventriloquist's dummy. Aladdin pulled away.

"I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry-I really am. But they want to make me sultan-no!, They want to make  
>Prince Ali sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin."<p>

"Al."I tried to warn, but he ignored me.

"Al, you won!"Genie said, confused.

" Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."Aladdin tried to explain.

The heart broken look on Genie's face showed he did a horrible job of it. My heart broke for my favorite blue guy.

"Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master." He said sarcastically, saying the last word in disgust, then he poofed back into the lamp.

I saw Abu and Carpet are watching from the window. They both looked sad at what had just happened.

"Ohhh."Abu muttered.

"Genie, I'm really sorry."

Genie's tongue came out of then spout and raspberries him.

"Well, fine." He slammed a pillow on top of the LAMP. "Then just stay in there!" He looked at Abu and Carpet. "What are you guys looking at?" They both left and I shook my head. "Look, I—I'm sorry. Wait, Abu- wait-I'm sorry, I didn't- wait, c'mon." He sighed.

Then he looked up at me, as if expecting me to understand..

"You understand, right, 'Dra?"Al asked.

I sighed at his use of my old nickname.'

"No Al, I don't understand. I don't understand at all. You made a promise to Genie."I said, shaking my head in disappointment.

"But Kendra, without him, I'm nothing! Just a worthless street rat. Jasmine would never accept me."

I scoffed.

"Do you really think she's that selfish? The girl loves you for Allah's sake! But keeping things from her is just going to make everything end badly."

"How would you understand!"He shouted, standing up. "You've never been in love like this!"

I laughed without emotion.

"Hello, did you forget yesterday when you caught Genie and I kissing. I love him so I think I'd understand! Plus, I'm a girl and I'd know what girls would want!"I said, my patience running thin.

"Oh, so is that why you're taking his side then?"Al asked, glaring.

"What are you talking about, I'm not taking sides!"

"Yes you are! Just because Genie is all powerful and could give you anything you want, you take his side."

And my patient snapped. I reached back and slapped him right a crossed the face. Al looked at me in shock and grabbed his face, which had turned pink.

"How dare you! I have been here for you ever since you took me in from the streets a year ago. I've been with you since you made this stupid wish and supported you through it all! How dare you accuse me of that! I love Genie, yes, but I would never _ever _pick a guy over my family!"I nearly shouted.

When I stopped I turned around and started walking out.

"Kendra, wait!"Al shouted.

I turned around abruptly.

"Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me until you find my brother. Because, your not, you're Prince Ali. I want Aladdin. Until you find him, just leave me alone."I snapped as tears gathered in my eyes.

Then I turned around and ran from the room. I knew all this was going to happen, with Genie and Aladdin getting into that agruement. But I never thought Al would accuse me of, well, basically being a power whore. Could this day get any worse?

_**(Aw, poor Kendra! Al was being a big butt head in this chapter, wasn't he? Well, at least Genie and Kendra finally kissed! And Kendra admitted to loving Genie, even if it wasn't to his face. Well, stay tuned to see what happens next chapter! Oh, and don't forget to R&R!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know its been a few days. But hey, I haven't gotten much reviews so I easily lose my muse. I need you people to work with me for this too work! I know you're reading! So REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this and I have never owned it. Aladdin is not mine no matter how much I beg the heavens to let me have it...or at the very least have Genie to myself! Insert mischievous smirk.**

**Chapter 8:**

When I ran off from Aladdin, I decided to go to the fountain in the garden. I sat down and pushed my tears back. For the first time I actually wish I had never come here. I couldn't believe Al when say those things! He knows I'm nothing like that! He should know me better.

I chocked down a sob and drew my knees to myself. Maybe coming here had been a mistake. At least at home I have my friends and family who would never treat me like that.

But at home there wasn't Genie. And I loved Genie with all my heart.

Before I had come to Agrabah, I was just an ordinary Aladdin fan girl who had a small crush on the big blue guy. But now, he's everything. I don't care about his magical powers, I'd like him if he didn't have them.

I also know that he'd need me soon. Jafar is still at large and if I know he probably has the lamp now. I also knew it was almost time for the big announcement. Jasmine would want me there and no matter how mad I am at Al, he's still my brother.

So, I wiped away a few stray tears, hopped up and headed towards the balcony where I knew that announcement would be held.

Jasmine and the Sultan were there, but Aladdin had yet to make an appearance. Jasmine smiled when she noticed me.

"Princess Kalila! There you are! Come on, the ceremony is about to start! Have you seen Prince Ali?"She asked, looking around.

I shook my head.

"I last saw him about an hour ago, but I have no clue where he is now."I answered.

She nodded sullenly, but perked up when we heard Al approaching.

"Jasmine?"He asked.

"Ali, where have you been?"Jasmine asked excitedly as she pulled him up the steps.

"There's something I've got to tell you."Al tried to say.

"The whole kingdom has turned out for father's announcement!"Jasmine said happily.

"No! But Jasmine, listen to me, please!"Al tried to say again, but Jas ignored him.

"Good luck!" She pushed him out onto the platform with the Sultan.

Then she turned to me.

"You should go out there too, you're his sister."Jasmine said, pushing me out there with Al.

"...And his sister, Princess Kalila!"The Sultan yelled when I came into sight.

Everyone went nuts, applauding. I gulped and smiled nervously at everyone. I noticed Al doing the same thing.

_**(Normal POV)**_

Far above them, Iago and Jafar are watching them through a window, both with a disgusted look on their faces.

"Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueaks."Iago said disgusted.

"Let them cheer." Jafar said as he lifted the lamp and rubbed it, causing Genie to come out.

"You know Al, I'm getting," He turns and sees Jafar. "reallyyyyyy-I don't think you're him." He  
>descended and consulted a playbill. "Tonight, the role of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man."<p>

"I am your master now." Jafar said as he threw Genie to the ground and put his foot on Genie's face.

"I was afraid of that."Genie tried to say.

"Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as sultan!"Jafar yelled and laughed sinisterly.

_**(Kendra's POV)**_

I looked up into the sky in horror as dark clouds circled the castle. The castle shook and the roof ripped off, causing the Sultan, Al, and I to duck.

"Whoa!"Al said as he tried to keep his balance.

"Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on?"The Sultan asked, terrified.

His turban lifted off his head. When he grabbed at it, his whole body flew up, then he was stripped of all his clothing except his boxer shorts. The clothing reappears on Jafar as he descends down in from of us, laughing manically.

"Jafar, you vile betrayer."The Sultan said in anger.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you."Iago said, grinning sadistically.

I couldn't help myself.

"The parrots talks!"

"Of course I talk, you stupid girl."Iago said, annoyed.

I shrugged and flipped him off. Iago just looked at me like I was strange.

" Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!"Al said as pulled off his own turban, but it was empty. "The lamp!"

"Al! You lost Genie!"I yelled.

"Finders-keepers, Abooboo."

We all looked up and see a gigantic Genie lift the palace into the clouds. I freaked from the height.

"Height! Eeeeh!"I shouted in terror.

Aladdin whistled and Carpet flies up to greet him. I climbed onto Carpet with Al. We flew up near the Genie's head.

"Genie! No!"Al said, I shook my head.

"Sorry, kid-I got a new master now." He said as he placed the palace on top of a mountain.

"Jafar, I order you to stop!"The Sultan said as Al dropped me back off onto the palace.

"There's a new order now-my order! Finally, you will bow to me!"Jafar laughed.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Does this guy ever shut up? The Sultan bowed, but Jasmine and I do not.

"We'll never bow to you!"Jas and I shouted together.

"Why am I not surprised?"Iago said in annoyance.

"If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Genie, my second wish-I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"Jafar shouted.

I looked up at Genie heart broken. He saw and winced, but couldn't do anything about it. He extended his finger. Al tried to stop him, but he couldn't, and another Genie's brand lightning bolt strikes Jafar,  
>returning him to his normal look.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!"Iago said in pride and greed.

I rolled my eyes at the turkey. We can see that, dumb ass.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes-abject humiliation!"Jafar exclaimed.

He zapped Jasmine, the Sultan, and I with his staff, and we all bow to him. Rajah came running at him.  
>He zapped Rajah, and the tiger turns into a kitty-cat.<p>

"Down, boy! Oh, princess-" He lifts her chin with his staff, "-there's someone I'm dying to  
>introduce you to.<p>

"Jafar! Get your hands off her!"Al shouted.

Jafar zapped Aladdin and Carpet flies away.

**Prince Ali  
>Yes, it is he,<br>But not as you know him.  
>Read my lips and come to grips<br>With reality**

Jafar brought the two of them closer in the air.

Yes, meet a blast from your past  
>Whose lies were too good to last<br>Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!

Jafar zaps Ali back to Aladdin. I looked down and noticed I was back to myself too.

"Or should we say Aladdin and Kendra?"Iago said sarcastically.

"Jasmine, I tried to tell you."Al tried to say.

**So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin  
>Just a con, need I go on?<br>Take it from me  
>His personality flaws<br>Give me adequate cause  
>To send him packing on a one-way trip<br>So his prospects take a terminal dip  
>His assets frozen, the venue chosen<br>Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!  
>So long,<strong>

"Good bye, see ya!"

"Ex-Prince Ali!"

Jafar zapped Abu back to normal. He sent the two of them into a tall pillar, then launched it like a rocket.

"Aladdin! Carpet, go after him!"I shouted in horror.

Carpet flew off to the pillar. I hoped he got to him on time. I watched my brother fly off into the distance and I couldn't help the hole that formed in my heart as I watched him leave.

_**(And that marks the end of this chapter. I know it's really short. Sorry bout that, but it's needed. I couldn't decided what else to put, and I didn't want to got to the next part of the movie yet. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! Thanks and don't forget to R&R!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright! We're back! I got some fabulous reviews and I'm ready to get this party started! So, I've decided to try my luck at another fan girl fic after that. Any one have ideas on which movie. I'm thinking either The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, and/or something of your choosing! So send me a suggestion! Anyhoo, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin! I wish I did! Oo! A lamp! Maybe if I rub it, Genie will come out and grant my wish! If not I'll just keep! Alright, let's try. Mm mm... nope! No Genie! Dang. _(Sighs Sadly) _Oh well! Onward with the story!**

Chapter 9:

After Jafar sent Al away in the tower, he spent forever gloating about how amazing he is. Then he dragged us all into the Throne room, which he turned into his own personally place. Then he proceeded to chain me up to the wall closet to him.

Genie was sitting beside me, looking depressed. My heart broke for him and I reached out and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me curiously.

"Hey, no one blames you. We all know you can't help what you have to do because of that lamp."I told him, smiling softly.

He sighed.

"I know. I just really hate this part of the job. Having to do whatever my master says, even if it's wrong and can hurt my friends."Genie explained.

"I know. Maybe someday you'll be free and never have to deal with this again. Maybe Al will still free you. I think he was feeling guilty for not doing it sooner anyways."I said, trying to sound confident.

He smiled.

"Thanks Kendra, you always know what to say."

"I try. Besides, I'll always be here for you, Genie. I meant it when I kissed you at the Oasis. I really like you."

Genie's smile grew.

"I like you too."

My cheeks heated up as a smile flitted a crossed my face. I decided to turn back to the problem at hand though. I could fix my relationship later, when were not at an evil, twisted sorcerers mercy.

Jasmine was chained up next to the throne, much to her dismay. The Sultan probably had it worse though, he was dressed up like a marionette and Iago was stuffing crackers down his throat.

"Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!"Iago laughed as he shoved more in.

I looked over at the parrot in disgust. I really don't see how he became good in the next movie. Stupid talking turkey.

I loved over to where Jafar and Jasmine were just as Jafar pulled on the chain, and Jasmine walks up to him holding an apple.

"Leave him alone!"Jasmine shouted in distress.

Iago stopped for a second, but then continued as if nothing happened. I really hated the turkey right now.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine."Jafar said as he took a bite of the apple Jasmine was holding. "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world."he waved his arm to make a crown appear. "What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen..."

I smiled in pride as she picked up a glass of wine and threw it in his face.

"Never!"

"I'll teach you some respect!"Jafar shouted as he lifted his hand to slap her.

She fell afraid as he did so, knowing he could really hurt her if he wanted. But then he stops.

"No. Genie, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me."

I snorted, knowing full well that Genie couldn't do that. Genie did too, obviously, as he turned back into Buckley.

"Ah, master- there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo-"Genie started, but Jafar cut him off.

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue lout! You will do what I order you to do, slave!"Jafar shouted.

I sucked in a sharp breath as anger radiated through me. Nobody talked to my man like that! Oh! If I ever got out of here, he was gonna pay.

Jasmine looked up and so I did too and we saw Aladdin in the window, motioning her to play along. I smiled in relief know that I knew my brother was ok.

"Jafar! I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."Jasmine said as he stood up seductively and put the crown on her head.

I heard Genie's jaw drops. Yes, I said heard.

"That's better."Jafar said as he pulled Genie's jaw up like a shade. "Now, pussycat, tell me more about...myself."

"You're tall, well dressed..."Jasmine said as Jafar walked over to him.

I looked away from them as I watched Aladdin jump down with Abu and Genie sees them.

"Al! Al, little buddy!"Genie exclaimed.

"Shh!"Al and I shush together.

Literally zips his mouth shut and went over to Al and then unzipped it. Abu made his way over to me and undid my shackles so I could join them.

"Al, I can't help you-I work for senor psychopath, now." Genie said, is head turning into Jafar's, then back.

"Hey-We're a street rats, remember?" He re zipped Genie's mouth. "We'll improvise."

Aladdin and I slide down a pile of coins and hide close to Jafar and Jasmine. Jafar's back is to us.

"Go on."Jafar said.

"And your beard...is so...twisted!"Jasmine said.

She has her arms around him as she pretends to twist with her finger, but she is actually motioning for us to come over. We makes his move. Iago sees him.

"Jaf—mmmmmm!"Iago tries to yell but Abu grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"And the street rat?"Jafar asked Jasmine.  
>"What street rat?"<p>

They move in to kiss when Iago manages to knock over a bowl. Jafar turns to look, but Jasmine grabs him back and kisses him. Al and I look disgusted. Iago and Abu both look disgusted as well.

"That was-"Jafar start when they break apart but he sees Aladdin's reflection in her crown. "You! How many times do I have to kill you, boy?"

He zapped Aladdin. Jasmine and rush him, and he throws us to the ground. Aladdin rushes and grabs the staff.

"Get the lamp!"Al tells us.

Jasmine and I run to it. Jafar, however, shakes off Aladdin, then zapped us into an hourglass.

"Ah, ah, ah, princess, street mouse-Your time is up!"Jafar laughs.

Sand begins to fall from the top onto us. I groaned. Of course, at the most epic scene of the movie, I get trapped in the hourglass. Stupid Disney.

"Jasmine! Kendra!"Al shouts.

"Oh, nice shot, Jaf- Iago started but he is knocked out by Abu.

I laughed at the turkey as Abu rushes for the lamp.

"Don't toy with me!"Jafar shouted as he zaps Abu into a toy monkey.

"Abu!"

This time Carpet rushes in, but Jafar also ruins his plans by zapping him, causing him to completely unravel into nothing but thread.

"Things are unraveling fast, now boy."

Aladdin again rushes for the lamp.

"Get the point?"

His path is blocked by large swords sticking in the floor.

"Enough with the corny puns!"I shouted as I try to stay on top of the sand inside the glass.

Jafar grabs the lamp and laughs hideously. Aladdin pulls a sword out of the floor.

"I'm just getting warmed up!"

Of course he says another one as he breathes a ring of fire around Aladdin.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?"Aladdin shouted.

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!"Jafar laughed.

He smiles broadly, and I saw a snake's tongue come out from behind his teeth. He then turns into a giant cobra, and the ring of fire around Aladdin becomes part of the snake encircling Aladdin. The snake Jafar makes moves on Aladdin, and on the third try, Aladdin swings the sword and hits Jafar.

I looked over to Genie, knowing one of my favorite parts was coming up. Genie turned into cheerleaders wearing 'A' sweaters.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake-stick that sword into that snake!"The Genie Cheerleaders cheer.

"You stay out of thissss!"Jafar hissed

Genie became one cheerleader waving a tiny pennant with a 'J' on it.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man-if he can't do it, GREAT!"

I noticed then that Aladdin used the distraction to make a break for the hourglass where Jasmine and I are trapped. However, Jafar saw this and blocked the path. Aladdin is thrown away, and he loses his sword.

"Aladdin!"Jas and I shout.

Aladdin jumps on a large gem and slides across the floor, grabbing the sword on his way. He turns a corner, but the pursuing snake cannot, and the front half of Jafar crashes through a wall and hangs outside the palace. Aladdin jumps up on the snake's back and stabbed it. Jafar screamed in agony. Aladdin again tries to free the us.

"Hang on, girls!"Al shouted.

He was about to hit the glass with his sword when Jafar grabbed him. I growled in frustration as the sand is almost too high to breath.

"You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!"Jafar laughs hideously.

"Squeeze him, Jafar-Squeeze him like a—awk!"Iago started, but Genie came up behind him and elbowed him.

"Without the genie, boy, you're nothing!"Jafar shouted.

And it's like a light bulb goes off in Aladdin's head as he gets an idea.

"The genie! The genie! The genie has more power than you'll ever have!"Al shouted smugly.

"What!"Jafar yelled, confused.

"He gave you your power, he can take it away!"

"Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"Genie mumbled and I'm surprised I heard that.

"Face it, Jafar-you're still just second best!"

"You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long!"Jafar said as he circled Genie.

"The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake" His hand  
>turned into a snake and he hits his head with it.<p>

"Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!"

"All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Al."Genie said reluctantly.

Genie zapped Jafar. Jafar's snake form dissipates and he turns into a genie. That's when everything went black for me as the sand completely covered mine and Jasmine's head. Then a second later Al busted open to hourglass and Jasmine and I fell out.

"Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!"

"What have you done?"Jasmine asked, he voice kind of raspy.

"Trust me!"Al responded.

A black lamp appeared at Jafar's base. Jafar is busy conjuring and doesn't notice it. I grinned.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!"Jafar laughed.

"Not so fast, Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?"Al said and Jafar looked at him questioningly. "You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it!"

Shackles appear on Jafar's wrists and horror filled his face.

"No! No!"Jafar yelled.

"I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the genie, I don't want-"Iago said.

Iago tried to fly away, but is sucked in with Jafar.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers! Itty bitty living space."Al said, and I smiled in happiness.

"Al, you little genius, you!"Genie said as he floated over to us.

Abu turned back to normal, Carpet re-ravels, Jasmine, the Sultan and Rajah are standing together. Rajah jumps up into the arms of the Sultan, then they are all turned back to normal. The Sultan is crushed because of the weight of the new Rajah. The palace reappears where it used to be in the city. Al is left holding the new lamp.

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!"Jafar yelled from inside the lamp.

"Oh, shut up, you moron!"Iago shouted back.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Allow me."Genie said as he took the lamp and went to the balcony. He is now wearing a baseball cap. He winds up as if to throw the lamp, but opens his palm flat and flicks it out into the desert with his finger.

"Ten- thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out!"

Jafar and Iago continue to argue as they fade out into the distance. I watched them, happy they were gone and dreading when they'd be back.

_**(And that's the end of chapter nine. I know, it's sooo sad! Anyway, don't forget to give me your opinion on my next story! Next chapter, the end of the first movie! I'll probably just add two and three onto this one in due time! Also, don't forget to R&R!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright! Here is the final chapter of movie one! Yay! Don't worry though, I plan to do the second and third movie next! Doesn't that sound like fun? I know this chapter is extremely short, but it is how it must be! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin. Man I'm getting tired of saying that. Don't you just _love _disclaimers.**

**Chapter 10:**

After Jafar and Iago were completely out of sight, Jasmine walked over to Aladdin. They held hands, but both looked sad. I felt bad for them.

I went over to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the railing. Carpet was floating soundlessly beside me.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."Aladdin said, sounding really sad and guilty.

"I know why you did."Jasmine assured him.

"Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?"Al stumbled, clearly devastated by this resolution.

I watched them both, tears gathering in my eyes. I knew this would all work out, but it was still so sad to see in real life!

"Can you believe after all we went through, this is how it's ending?"I asked Carpet.

Carpet just nodded like he was in shock. I looked over in time to see Genie poke his head around the corner, looking shocked at what he was hearing.

"Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair-I love you."Jasmine said, nearly in tears herself.

"Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again."Genie said as he wiped away a tear.

That tear totally broke my heart. I mean, Genie was such a happy-go-lucky person and shouldn't be upset like this.

"But Genie, what about your freedom?"Al asked, confused.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love."Genie said, leaning down next to Jasmine. "Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked."

My heart nearly stopped when he looked over at me, his eyes filled with longing. Aladdin looked over to me and I saw the realization come to his eyes. He knew now just how much we loved each other. He turned back to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."Al told her.

"I understand."Jas said, smiling sadly.

They took one final look into each others eyes before Aladdin turns to the Genie, a new look of determination in his eyes.

"Genie, I wish for your freedom."Al said strongly.

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I—what?"Genie stopped, a look of pure shock lighting up his face.

"Genie, you're free!"Al say as he holds up Genies lamp.

I watched mesmerized as the transformation began. The shackles fell off his wrist and the lamp fell uselessly to the ground. Genie picked it up and looked at it in complete disbelief. I smiled.

" Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free."Genie shouted.

He went over to Al and handed him his lamp.

"Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want the Nile." Wish for the Nile. Try that!"Genie said, excitement written all over his face.

"I wish for the Nile."Al said, completely amused.

"No way!"Genie shouted in his face before he started laughing hysterically.

He bounces around the balcony like a pinball. I laughed at the love of my life antics.

"Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I-"

Genie started packing a suitcase, but looks down and sees Aladdin looking very sad.

" Genie, I'm-I'm gonna miss you."Al said sadly.

"Me too, Al. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me."

Genie and Al both hugged. I felt a little sad about the whole thing. But I knew soon everything would be alright. Especially as the Sultan walked over to them.

"That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."The Sultan said, sounding very serious.

A grin slide onto my face.

"Father?"Jasmine ask, hopefully.

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy."The Sultan exclaimed

She smiles widely, enough to put the Cheshire cat to shame, and ran into Aladdin's arms.

"Him! I choose...I choose you, Aladdin."Jasmine said.

"Ha, ha. Call me Al."

They were about to kiss when giant blue hands pulled everybody together. Genie is decked out in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Goofy hat.

"Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey? (He kisses ABU.) Ooh, hairball!"

I laughed at his antics.

"I'm gonna miss you Genie."I said.

"Miss me? I thought you were coming with me?"Genie said, grinning.

I squealed.

"Yeah! I wanna come!"I cheered.

I grabbed him in a giant hug before kissing him. When we pulled away, Genie swooped me up in his arms and we flew up into the air.

"Well, I can't do any more damage around this Popsicle stand. We're outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am-I'm free!"Genie shouted.

I laughed.

"Bye Al! Bye Jasmine, take care of my brother! Bye Carpet, bye Sultan!"I yelled, waving to my friends and brother.

I laughed some more as we flew away, fireworks going off in the background. I'm pretty sure I heard Jasmine and Aladdin in the background singing 'A whole New World.'

**A whole new world **Aladdin  
><strong>A whole new life <strong>Jasmine  
><strong>For you and me! <strong>Both  
><strong>A whole new world! <strong>Men's Chorus

_**(I know, this chapter is extremely short compared to usual! But hey, it's the end of the movie! Next movie will be filled with lots of romance, drama, and surprising twists at every turn! So, stay tuned! And don't forget to R&R!)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. So these next couple chapters will be kinda rough because I don't have a script. So I'm pretty much going from memory with this story. Hope you like it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: You know I, I know it, the world freaking knows it, I DON'T OWN ALADDIN AT ALL!**

**Chapter 11:**

I sighed in content as I held on tight to Genie. We flew through the sky at impossible speeds and my stomach flip-flopped from the sensation. I didn't know where we were going, I just knew this was the start of our lives together.

I watched the world zoom by in nothing but blue and white streaks. If I looked down, I barely saw the green streaks that soon turned blue as we passed over the ocean.

"Where we going first?"I asked Genie.

He smiled gently down at me.

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it!"He answered cheerfully.

I smiled back and nodded before resting my head on his chest again. I had complete faith in him and knew he would take us somewhere special.

It was about another hour before we started slowing down. By this time, my eyes were half shut and I was barely here in this world. I woke up when Genie gently nudged me.

"Kendra, we're almost there."He said softly.

I groaned but opened my eyes.

"Does this place you're taking me too have somewhere to sleep?"I asked him tiredly.

He chuckled.

"Yeah, don't worry."

We started to descend as our targeted location came into view. I tried to keep my eyes open so I could see where we were. I nearly gasped when I saw. We were in... America.

Not my home of course. This was in the early times, with only small settlements here and there, but I recognized it nonetheless. I don't know how though, gut feeling I guess? We weren't going near any of the settlements though. He flew more towards the woodsy areas.

"Wow, how did you know I wanted to come here?"I asked in awe.

He shrugged.

"You talk in your sleep. At one point, you said something about coming to America. I wasn't sure where that was, so I decided to come to the place who didn't really have a name yet. Was I correct in coming here."He asked, worried.

Tears gathered in my eyes at how sweet he was.

"Yes, this is the place. I call this place America because its so new and I hope one day this can be a free place."I lied easily, though it hurt too.

That was thing I didn't like about this. I had to lie to him about who I really was. I mean, I think he'd think I was crazy if I told him I'm really from some different universe brought into one of my favorite movies, Aladdin.

Heck, it even sounds crazy to me and it's my life!

"I'm glad you like it! I thought we could camp here for a few days. You do like camping right?"He asked, once again sounding worried.

I giggled.

"For the record, yes I love camping. After all, I was a street rat. And also, I'm happy anywhere as long as you're with."I promised.

His worried expression melted back into a goofy smile that I had come to love.

"Great! Let's set up then!"He exclaimed.

He then snapped his fingers and a nice camping area appeared. A nice sized tent appeared, big enough for two, with an air mattress(didn't think they had those in these times, weird) and a comforter complete with two pillows. A bunch of tiki torches surrounded our site to keep away bugs. A small fire was in front of us and a picnic table filled with fresh food appeared near the fire. Genie held a lantern that I sat down on the table.

"Let's eat!"Genie cheered.

I giggled at his excitement as we walked over and sat on the benches at the table. I sat close to Genie as we joked around and ate our dinner. I felt content just staying here forever with him.

This would be a lot nicer if it wasn't for the nagging feeling in the back of my head, warning me to tell Genie about myself. But how could I? He might understand, but I knew he'd be heartbroken that I never told him the truth in the first place.

**'He'll be even more upset if you wait to tell him until much later.'**My conscious told me sternly.

'I can't tell him. What if he hates me because I lied?'I asked in my head.

**'He won't hate you. Relationships are built on trust, and if you lie to him, he'll never forgive you.'**

'What if it's already to late and if I tell him, he never forgives me. I can't lose him, not when I just got him.'

**'How do you know unless you try?'**

And with that, my conscious shut up and I nearly banged my head on the table in frustration. I stopped myself though, knowing Genie would question why I did so.

I didn't know what to do or who to trust. I wish my friend Kristy was here, she'd know what to do. I sighed and tried to stop thinking. I was here with Genie and I just needed to clear my head and enjoy my time with him.

_**(? POV)**_

**Somewhere in Kendra's universe . . . **

I hissed in frustration as I tried to open up this stupid plastic box to get my new Ipod out. One thing I hated about getting something new was trying to open the boxes. Why the hell do they make them so impossible to open.

I shook my head and stood up to go find some scissors. Maybe _those _could get the accursed thing to open!

I walked into the living room of my apartment. An apartment that me and my best friend were supposed to share before she went missing about two years ago. The police had finally given up on the search and the family was throwing a funeral in a few days.

One that I wasn't looking forward too, mind you. She was too young to die and it wasn't fair she'd been taken from me two years before we were supposed to graduate. My graduation had been about a month ago, but it just wasn't the same without her there.

My mom hadn't wanted me to get an apartment either, afraid with the lost of my best friend, I'd do something rash. I wasn't that stupid though. Sides, she would kill me up there if I ever killed myself. Hmm, imagine that, being killed in heaven. Probably doesn't work that way.

I shrugged as I finally pulled out my scissors from the drawer and cut open the package to finally free my Ipod.

"Yes!"I exclaimed as I ran back into my room and hooked it up to my laptop, ready to get music on the thing.

Once that was finished and the thing was charged up, I plugged the headphones in and grabbed my coat as I walked out the door. I was headed to the store for groceries and I liked walking everywhere. I could take my car, but I didn't want to waste gas.

The walk was only about twenty minutes though and my music helped it go by faster. I walked fast through the streets, keeping my head down because in this town, people think if you look at them, then you wanted to fight.

It was ridiculous of course, but I just went with it.

When I arrived at the store, I grabbed a cart and quickly gathered up what I needed. The store wasn't that busy, which was a good thing. I could get in and out quickly. I didn't need much anyway.

I checked out after I had everything. Most stores will let you take the cart home because everyone preferred to walk home. As long as you brought it back the next day, you'd be fine. If not, you were arrested.

I walked fast through the parking lot, ignoring the people out trying to sell us junk for more money than its worth. They shouted after me, begging me to come back and buy something from them. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

An old, short man stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Please, Miss, just look at what I have to sale."He begged, voice croaking as he did.

The man looked to be Arabian. He had no hair and crooked teeth. His was wearing a dark cloak with his hood up.

I sighed as a surge of regret and sadness went through my body. This is why I tried to get through here as fast as possible. I always felt regret for these people.

So I sighed and just nodded.

"Alright, make it quick, I have frozens."I told him, sounding a little impatient.

The man nodded gratefully, before pulling out a bunch of different types of objects out, laying them in front of me. He pointed to each of them and told me about them. But the one that caught my attention the most was a small golden lamp, like the one from Aladdin.

A twinge of sadness struck me and I knew I had to get it. Kendra would jump at the chance to have anything Aladdin related, especially when it came to a Genie's lamp, since he was her favorite.

"How much would you like for that one?"I asked, nodding towards the lamp.

He hummed softly, before nodding.

"Thirty-five dollars."He said with finality.

I groaned inwardly at the price. Well, I guess I'm not getting that new purse I wanted.

"Fine, I'll take it."I told the man.

He grinned happily, showing off his crooked teeth, before handing me the lamp as I handed him the money.

"Careful, that lamp is magical and will give you your greatest hearts desires. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands."The man warned.

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Yeah, right, a magically lamp.

"OK. Uh, thanks. Have a nice day."I said as I turned around and continued on my way home.

When I got to my house, I quickly unloaded the cart. I sat the lamp on my side table for the moment, not wanting to mess with it.

Once everything was put away, I went to get a shower. The shower didn't take me too long. Mostly because I didn't have a lot of hot water so I made it fast. I changed into black sweats and a gray tank top with my house shoes.

Then I went to the living room and sat on the couch, taking the lamp into my hands and studying it. It looked like an ordinary lamp, faded gold and some scratches here or there. But it seemed to have this sense of power about it.

Is that weird?

Maybe I'm just going crazy. Sides, my friend always believed that magic was real. Maybe my minds playing tricks on me because of that.

I sighed that and rubbed the lamp feeling weird as I voiced my wish out loud.

"I wish I was with Kendra with her still alive."I said, though I knew Genies couldn't bring people back from the dead and their not real anyway.

Since that was my thought, you can imagine my surprise and terror when a purplish smoke came out of the spout of the lamp.

I screamed in terror and jumped off my couch, swiping at the smoke to try and get it away from me. That didn't work though and the smoke completely engulfed me. Then everything went dark as I fell unconscious.

**(Kendra's POV)**

I woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed. I was wrapped up in Genies arms and I felt comfortable. I yawned and sat up, untangling myself from my boyfriend. He didn't wake up as I carefully stood up and left the tent. I really needed a place to go to the bathroom.

I walked through the woods, trying to find somewhere to go at. After I was done with my business, which I was used to doing it out in public because hello, I was a street rat, I made my way back.

Then I heard someone yelling.

"Help! Someone help! I'm lost!"They shouted, somewhere west from me.

I looked in that direction confused. Who would be out here in the middle of no where? Especially since most of the people around here don't know much about this land and are afraid to mess with the Indians and/or wild animals.

I shrugged and walked in the direction of the shouting. Whoever it was, they could be really hurt. I wanted to make sure they were okay.

"Hello, where are you!"I shouted back to them.

I heard someone running in my direction then. When they got to me, I almost fell over when I saw who it was.

"Kristy?"I asked

The girl(Kristy) looked back at me in surprise.

"Kendra?"She asked.

I nodded. We both stared at each other for a second before we ran and hugged tightly.

"I've missed you sooo much!"I told her.

"Me too, where the hell have you been!"She shouted as she pulled away.

"Here."I answered simply.

"Here, where is here?"

"We are currently in America, early America that is. We're in the universe of Aladdin."

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Really? Yeah right, where are we really?"

I raised at eyebrow at her.

"Follow me then."

We continued on the trek to my campsite.

"Genie, you here?"I shouted.

A second later a blue blur flew out of the tent and landed in front of me. Kristy jumped back in surprise.

"Hey Kendra! Where have you been, sweetheart?"Genie asked as he took me in his arms.

"Hey, sorry, had to go to the bathroom and I ran into an old friend."I said, nodding towards Kristy.

Genie turned and smiled at my friend.

"Well, hello there! How's it going?"He asked her.

Kristy looked between him and me in complete shock. Then she shook her head in disbelief before she fell to the ground unconscious. She fainted.

"Well, that went well."I joked.

"Was it something I did?"

I laughed.

"No, nothing you did. Kristy is just a little easy to surprise. And she definitely wasn't expecting a Genie."

"Why?"

"Because, she's not from here. And neither am I."I finally admitted.

_**(Hello my loyal readers. Well, I actually started this story a few days ago and finally finished it. A lot of it, I didn't expect myself doing. But hey, when those dang plot bunnies speak, what are you going to do? Oh well, til next time, my friends! And don't forget to R&R!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I got a review on this a little bit ago and when I noticed how long it's been since I update, I was upset! I left all you readers hanging. That's so no cool! Well, here's an update. Hopefully this will make up for my carelessness.**

**Disclaimer: I have no possession over Aladdin, though I'd love to have possession of Genie! He's my favorite. *Dreamy face inserted***

**Chapter 12:**

Genie looked at me, confusion written all over his face. I felt the guilt build up inside of me. I really couldn't keep this secret anymore, no to him at last. He deserved to know the truth.

"What do ya mean you're not from here?"He asked, questioningly.

Tears prickled in my eyes. I was afraid that once I told him, he'd want nothing to do with me. And I had fallen so had for the blue genie. I knew losing him would be like losing myself.

"I'm not sure how it happened. One minute, I was in my room, studying for a test, the next, I was in the desert being chased by guards and running into Aladdin. I come from a different universe, I guess. A universe where all this is just movies, or a TV show. Where you and Aladdin and Jasmine and everyone else I've met isn't real."I looked over at him, expecting to see anger, instead I just saw confusion. "The show was called Aladdin. It was one of my favorite movies and TV series ever. I had all the movies, plushies, figurines, you name it, I had it. I never thought it would all come true."

When I finished, I quickly looked away, not wanting to see the hurt and betrayal on his face from my lying. I knew he was going to be upset. So, imagine my surprise when he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him.

"Kendra, I'm not mad at you. It sounds like you had a reason to make up that story. You were probably afraid everyone would just call you a loony or something. But I could never hate you. I love you."He said.

The tears finally flowed freely, not in sadness though, but in happiness. A huge weight felt as if it been lifted off my shoulders.

"I love you too. Even before I knew you were real, you had always been my favorite Aladdin character."I said.

He chuckled softly before pulling away and whipping the tears from my eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. I kissed back, happy that he understood.

"Now, what to do about you little friend."Genie said as he pulled away.

I giggled and went over to her, gently shaking her and calling her name. It took her a minute before she started to stir.

"Kendra? I thought I saw Genie. It musta been a weird dream."She said when she fully awoke.

I giggled.

"Not particularly."I said, nodding my head towards my blue boyfriend.

Her eyes widened and she jumped up from her spot beside me. Kristy looked back and forth from me to Genie.

"Oh my, this has got to be some kind of strange dream."She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Nope, not a strange dream at all. Kristy, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Genie. Genie, this is my best friend from the world I was born in, Kristy."I introduced.

"Nice to meet ya!"Genie said enthusiastically.

"Right, uh, nice to meet you too."She said cautiously. I giggled.

"Hey Kristy?"She looked over at me. "Welcome to the world of Aladdin."

~Break~

So because of Kendra, we had to cut our vacation short. We decided to take her back to Agrabah before leaving again. After all, we still haven't gone around the world yet!

Jasmine, Aladdin and the Sultan all agreed to watch the girl. I explained to Kristy that they knew nothing about my past and that she could keep it on the down low. She nodded in understanding and agreed.

Before I knew it, we were on our way once more.

"So, where to now?"I asked him.

"Where is someplace you've always wanted to visit?"He asked.

"Oh! I know! Egypt! Ever since I was a little girl, I've wanted to go to Egypt! The history has always fascinated me!"I giggled.

"Alright, Egypt it is! Hold on tight!"

And that was how the next month went. We went from country to country, seeing the whole world. All of which was beautiful. I loved seeing the pyramids and the Sphinx in Egypt.

After Egypt we went from Asia to Rome, to England then to India. Finally we stopped in Paris, where we were currently enjoying breakfast together in a comfy little cafe.

"This past month has been the best."I told Genie, grinning.

He smirked back.

"I agree. After ten thousand years of doing nothing, I'm glad I got to come back to be with you."He told me back.

I felt my heart melt at his sweet words. He was seriously the best guy I had ever met, even if he's a genie.

"Aw, you're so sweet. You're the greatest guy I've ever met. All the guys back in my universe are either jerks or taken."I explained with a shrug.

Genie smiled and took my hands.

"Well, I guess I should thank them all, because if they had all been great and single, I wouldn't have you now."

I blushed slightly before leaning forward and kissing him. He kissed back and I never felt happier than that moment.

"Kendra, there's something I want to ask you."He said when we pulled apart.

"Alrighty then, shoot."I said as I raised an eyebrow. He took a deep breath before he got up and went to my side.

He then surprised me by getting down on one knee and pulling out a black velvet box that had the most gorgeous diamond ring I'd ever seen inside.

"I know we just met a couple months ago, but I can't see me spending my life with anyone else but you. I really love you Kendra. Will you marry me?"He asked as he took the ring out of the box.

I didn't really know what to say, so I stuck my left hand out and he put the ring on. Tears of happiness slid down my face. Then I once again kissed him, putting all of my love into it.

"Does this mean yes then?"He joked happily when we pulled apart to breath.

"Of course it does, Genie. I love you with all my heart."I giggled back.

"Great! Then I think it's time we headed back to Agrabah then!"He said cheerfully as he stood up from the ground.

"Why?"I asked curiously.

"To plan the wedding of course! You know Jasmine and Aladdin will both want to help you. Plus, I think I've seen enough of the world for now. I still have you and your my whole world now."He explained.

I giggled.

"That was cheesy, but thanks. And yeah, I guess your right. I think it's time we headed home too. I'm sure Kristy is curious on our whereabouts."

So with that, Genie paid for all our food before poofing us back to the hotel room we were staying in. We packed up what little stuff we had, and Genie sent them back to Agrabah via his powers. Then I clung to Genie as we once again took to this skies, this time towards home.

Just a few moments later, the Genie and I landed in the gardens behind the palace in Agrabah. I inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers and looked around. Aladdin and Jasmine were standing not too faraway.

"Look! There's Al and Jas!" Genie exclaimed, pointing eagerly in their direction. "Let's go say hello."

I nodded and started following Genie when something suddenly caught my attention. A silver bird cage was concealed behind a bush. Inside it was a very familiar looking red parrot. Could it be Iago? Jafar's annoying little pet.

"Hey Genie?" I asked, getting the Genie's attention immediately. "I'm going to go look at something for a minute, okay? You go ahead and find Aladdin and Jasmine. I'll catch up with you in just a minute."

"Alright, but don't be too long," the Genie said with a wink before he zoomed over to where Aladdin and Jasmine were holding hands.

I turned then and stepped over the pebble pathway and to the place where I had seen the silver cage. Sure enough, Iago was there in the cage, looking annoyed and ruffled.

"Let me out! Let me out! Please, I'll do anything!" Iago was yelling at no one in particular as he pushed on the bars of the cage with his wings. "I have a wife and three eggs! If you don't let me out, I'll never see them again and who knows? They might _die_."

"Iago, calm down," I ordered.

When Iago heard my voice, he stopped his prattling and looked up at me in surprise. Taking advantage of his silence, I asked, "Now tell me what's going on here. Why are you in a cage?"

"You wanna know why I'm in here? I'll tell you why I'm in here!" Iago replied angrily, continuing to shake the bars of the cage. "I was tryin' to get back into the palace and ran into Aladdin in the marketplace. I helped save his life from a group of thieves led by Abis Mal, that jerk. Guess what I get in return for saving Aladdin's life! He locks me up in here and tells me that he'll try and get me a fair hearing from the sultan!"

I nodded in understanding, having seen the second movie enough times to now what will happen. I decided to play along though, not wanting to change anything. "So, you actually saved his life?"

"Yeah, now he owes me one," Iago replied, still looking miserable. "Besides, those thieves were attacking me too."

"Oh, I get it now," I replied, still playing dumb. Iago had never been the most selfless of animals. A frown suddenly crossed my face and I asked, "Where's Jafar if you're out of the magic lamp?"

Iago's expression suddenly turned devious and he replied, "That moron wouldn't shut up! When we made it out of the piles of sand, all he wanted was for me to release him. I took the magic lamp and dumped it in a well before coming here to Agrabah."

"So Jafar's lamp is in the middle of some random well in the middle of the desert?" I asked curiously.

"Eh, I like it better when Jafar's not around," Iago admitted with a blush.

I knew that was the real reason why he didn't want Jafar around. Giving me his sweetest look, Iago tried one last time, "Now will you please let me out of here?"

I hesitated as I looked between Iago and my group of friends standing a little ways away. Not quite sure what to do in this situation, I finally told Iago, "Look, I'll go talk to Aladdin about this, okay? Until then, you're going to have to stay in here though. I don't want to upset Aladdin."

I didn't say anymore as I turned around and ran to catch up with my friends.

I still wasn't quite sure on what to do about Iago. I promised him that I would try to talk to Aladdin about releasing him, but I had a feeling that Aladdin wouldn't want me mentioning Iago in front of Jasmine. Aladdin had a tendency to keep secrets from Jasmine and Iago was most likely one of those secrets. Debating what to do, I walked through the pathway in the garden and joined Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Genie.

"Hello Kendra!" Aladdin greeted her with a wide smile. "It's great to see you again. Things weren't quite the same without you and the Genie around. So did you see the world already? I see that Genie has quite a few souvenirs with him."

I glanced over to my left and noticed that there were five large suitcases lying at the Genie's feet. They looked like they were going to burst open at any moment. Laughing, I replied, "I don't even remember when he bought all those things. But yes, we saw the world already."

"You did?" Jasmine asked curiously. "How was it? What was it like?"

"It's a small world after all," the Genie pointed out before wrapping an arm around myself and saying, "Seriously? It was great! We visited all kinds of tropical paradises, Egypt, France, Italy, China, and a lot of other places that I've forgotten already."

Jasmine smiled and then replied, "We expected you two to be gone a lot longer. It's nice to have you back though. Aladdin and I have been planning for our wedding. I've picked out a wedding outfit and everything else is arranged."

"That's perfect! We're in time for the wedding!" the Genie exclaimed excitedly, obviously having thought that Aladdin and Jasmine would have been married by now. He abruptly threw his arms around everyone and said, "Group hug! I missed you guys. There's nothing in the world like a friend."

Jasmine and Alicia exchanged glances while Genie gave them a rib-breaking hug. Trying to breathe, I murmured, "Um, Genie? That's a little too tight!"

"Oops, sorry," Genie replied, immediately releasing the three before noticing Abu and the magic carpet behind Jasmine and Aladdin. He immediately perked up and exclaimed, "Yo Rugman! It's been too long. How's it going, Abu?"

Abu started chattering things that I still couldn't understand while the carpet rose into the air and zipped excitedly around their heads. Shooting Genie a look out of the corner of her eye, I asked, "Genie? Have you told Aladdin and Jasmine our news yet?"

Genie, who was high-fiving one of the carpet's tassels, looked over at me blankly before recognition broke out across his face and he exclaimed, "No, I haven't. Guess what, you two? Kendra and I are going to get married!"

Jasmine and Aladdin both looked surprised for a moment before smiles broke across each of their faces. Aladdin gave me a hug and said, "I can't say that I didn't see it coming. You two are going to be very happy together. I just know it."

"We should celebrate," Jasmine pointed out before tapping her chin and adding, "Hm...what could we do to celebrate? Oh, I just remembered! We were suppose to join my father for dinner! Father has a surprise for Aladdin and we're already late. Come on!"

"Oh, I see. You two probably have some romantic dinner planned. You don't need a big blue lug hanging out with you," the Genie replied, looking a bit sad. If there was something that Genie liked, it was definitely big parties and get togethers.

Aladdin and Jasmine exchanged glances and Aladdin seemed to shrug slightly. Stepping forwards, Jasmine put a hand on the Genie's shoulder and said, "Genie, we'd be honored to have you and Kendra join us for dinner."

"Alright!" the Genie exclaimed excitedly, turning into a firework and exploding in the sky temporarily before he turned back to his normal form and started waving everyone towards the door, saying, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! I'll do the cooking."

Jasmine, also in a hurry, quickly followed the Genie into the palace. Seeing that Aladdin had fallen a bit behind, I decided to seize my opportunity to talk to him about Iago.

I fell into step with him and looked around to make sure Jasmine was out of hearing distance before whispering, "Aladdin? What's going on with Iago? I saw him in a cage in the garden. Why's he locked up? He said something about saving your life?"

"It's a long story," Aladdin sighed, looking a bit nervous. "He did save my life. In return, I promised him a fair hearing from the sultan. I was planning to talk to the sultan about him tonight, but until then, I think it's best if we keep him locked up. Jasmine doesn't know about this, so I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet about this."

"That's fine, but I really do think you should tell Jasmine about him sooner or later before she finds out on her own," I told Aladdin.

Aladdin looked slightly guilty and nodded before he caught sight of Abu scampering after Jasmine and the Genie. Frowning, Aladdin picked him up and whispered, "Not you, Abu. You have to stay out here and guard Iago. Don't worry; I'll save you some scraps from dinner."

Abu made a face before turning and trudging away towards Iago's cage. At that moment, the Genie popped up in front of Aladdin and I, saying, "Giddy up, slowpokes! What's keeping you two? We have an exquisite dinner planned and I'm famished!"

"It's nothing really. Well, it is something, but I'll tell you about it later. Come on, let's not make Jasmine suspicious," Aladdin said.

_**(Once again, I'm really sorry I took forever on this update! It's just been crazy and I'm forgetful and sometimes stories I work on go to the back of my head. I'll try to do better! Thanks and R&R!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so I'm trying now to make sure I keep up on this! I really am sorry and I appreciate the reviews! You guys have every right to be angry if you are. Let's just hang in there cause I'm back! Summer is upon, school is almost over and soon I'll just have to worry about work! So, I'm your! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin. I wish I owned Genie!**

**Chapter 13:**

On our way to the Dining Hall, I suddenly realized something. Kristy was no where to be found. So I turned to Aladdin.

"Where's Kristy at?"I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. She's been locked in her room since you guys left. She told us not to bother her though. So no one did. We did have a servant leave food at her door though."He explained.

I nodded but didn't say anything. After dinner, I'll go and make sure everything is alright with her. It wasn't long that we arrived at the dining hall.

The sultan was already seated at the small table set for about six people at the most. Good thing there was only five of them total.

From next to me, I could sense that Aladdin was nervous for this dinner. After all, he had promised to use this time to tell the sultan about Iago and to try and get him a fair hearing.

"Hello Aladdin and Jasmine," the sultan greeted the group with a smile and nod before he peered over at the Genie and I and added, "I see you brought some friends along. You two look familiar..."

"Father, this is the Genie and Kendra. Genie is Aladdin's good friend and Kendra is his sister, remember," Jasmine explained as she sat down next to her father with Aladdin on her other side. Motioning towards the Genie and I, she added, "They're going to get married soon."

"Ah, young love," the sultan sighed reminiscently. "You're all very welcome here. Do sit down."

I sat down in a chair next to Aladdin and watched while Genie poofed into the air and reappeared with a chef's hat on his head. He conjured up a cutting board and some carrots out of thin air, exclaiming, "Get ready for a culinary masterpiece!"

I was glad that the Genie was going to do some cooking. The bowls in front of everyone had been filled with an unappetizing green dish. It looked a lot like brussel sprouts. Although the sultan didn't seem to mind them, nobody else touched the green stuff.

As the Genie chopped up carrots with his knife, there was suddenly a slicing sound as he accidentally cut his hand off. Everyone flinched and turned towards the sultan to see how he would react. Surprisingly enough, the sultan looked like he was suppressing a laugh.

"Genie!" I exclaimed in concern as I stood up from the table in case he needed some help. "Are you alright?"

"Never better, my love. There's no need to worry. I've still got some magic left in me," the Genie told me with a wink as his cut off hand started doing a dance across the table in the sultan's direction. Glad to see that he was alright, I sat back down.

"Why, how amusing!" the sultan said, unable to keep his glee in any longer.

He popped another brussel sprout into his mouth and gave the Genie an approving look. Apparently, the Genie was going to help Aladdin get the sultan in a good mood for when he had to talk about Iago.

"Amusing, eh?" the Genie asked the sultan as he raised an eyebrow and snatched up his chopped off hand, which was currently dancing right off of the side of the table. "Excuse me while I pull myself together..."

"Father?" Jasmine asked, suddenly capturing the attention of everyone in the room, she looked really excited as she asked, "Aren't you going to tell Aladdin about the surprise?"

"Surprise?" the sultan asked blankly, obviously distracted by the Genie still. Suddenly, recognition filled his face and he nodded, "Ah yes, the surprise. Dear boy, all of Agrabah is very impressed with you. In return for your help of keeping Agrabah safe, I would like to do something for you. You will be sultan someday when you and Jasmine are married, but in the meantime, I would like to make you my grand vizier."

"A grand vizier? Wow!" the Genie burst out, grabbing a trumpet from out of thin air and blowing it loudly as he continued on, "All hail Aladdin, the royal vizier! This is big! This is marvelous! Um...what's a grand vizier?"

I couldn't help but laugh as the Genie paused and looked a bit puzzled. I then explained to him, "The royal vizier is the sultan's most trusted adviser. He's second only to the king himself. With Jafar gone, the sultan will need a new royal vizier."

"Way to go, Al!" the Genie grinned, high-fiving Aladdin and going on, "He's bound to be better than that Jafar character! And what about Iago? I'll tell you one thing! That bird sure was mean. '_Sultan want a cracker? Sultan want a cracker?_'"

"I can still taste them!" the sultan shuddered, remembering when Jafar had taken charge and had allowed Iago to stuff crackers into the his mouth.

Aladdin frowned and tried to interject, but the Genie was already talking again.

"You don't see this boy hanging out with any evil parrots now, do you?" the Genie asked, wrapping an arm around Aladdin's neck and ruffling his hair affectionately. "You know he's bound to be your very best royal vizier yet."

"Um," Aladdin finally manged to get a word in as he gave the sultan a nervous look, "Speaking of Iago..."

Before the sultan could say anything, the doors to the dining room were flung wide open. Rajah came bolting into the room and went crashing into the table. Food and drink went flying everywhere and splatted onto the ground.

I then caught a glimpse of red inside of Rajah's mouth. Somehow, Iago must have escaped the cage only to be caught again by Jasmine's ferocious tiger! Aladdin was definitely going to have a lot of explaining to do now.

There was a tense silence as Iago went flying through the air and then skidded across the table to land directly in front of the sultan. Everyone held their breath and turned to stare at Aladdin.

I bit her lip. When would Aladdin realize that he needed to start listening to their advice? I knew all along that keeping secrets from Jasmine would not be a good idea. Now it was too late and Aladdin was going to be in loads of trouble.

"Iago?" the sultan asked in astonishment as he stared at the red parrot grinning sheepishly up at him.

Once the sultan got over his initial shock, he turned bright red in the face and looked around frantically before shouting, "Guards! _Guards_! Seize him!"

At the sultan's words, several guards came thundering into the room. The sultan pointed to Iago, but just as a rather large guard reached forwards to grab him, Aladdin stepped between them.

Trying to shield Iago with his own body, Aladdin cried out, "Sultan, wait!"

"Yes?" the sultan asked dubiously as he and Jasmine turned to look in Aladdin's direction. "I trust that you have a fitting explanation for this."

"Iago...he...um," Aladdin stammered, obviously trying to come up with some sort of explanation while he talked.

Iago flapped up onto Aladdin's shoulder and started whispering in his ear. Aladdin considered what Iago had said before turning to the sultan and said "I think Iago was under Jafar's spell! Remember the snake and the hypnosis? I think that's what happened to Iago..."

Aladdin trailed off when it appeared that neither the sultan or Jasmine were buying his fib. The sultan continued staring at him with an unchanging expression and Jasmine was now glaring at him with her arms crossed. Giving up on the crazy explanations, Aladdin added, "Look, I just don't think Iago is all bad."

Iago face-palmed from Aladdin's shoulder and said a little bit too loudly, "Shoulda stuck with the snake staff thing!"

"What are you suggesting that we do with this creature?" the sultan asked Aladdin suspiciously as his eyes traveled back to Iago. "We can't just let him go after he served my greatest enemy. Someone will have to take care of him, look after him every moment of the day."

"I'll do it!" Aladdin almost shouted in fervor as he stepped up to the sultan. Noticing that he had spoken a bit too loudly, Aladdin blushed and lowered the tone of his voice a few notches as he continued on, "I mean, with your permission, I would like to take full responsibility for Iago."

"You would?" the sultan asked in surprise.

Aladdin gave another guilty-looking smile and nodded.

"I know that Aladdin will be quite busy with palace duties, so I could help take care of Iago too if that would be helpfully," I pointed out, stepping up next to Aladdin and giving the sultan a charming smile.

The Genie decided to help out as well and stepped behind me, nodding vigorously.

Giving up, the sultan shrugged his shoulders and said, "Very well. I will admit that your priorities sound questionable, but I will trust your judgment. You three will watch Iago every moment of the day. He will not be alone for a second. I hope we are very clear on this point."

Aladdin, Genie, and I all nodded as the sultan stood up and stalked out of the room, looking quite frustrated. Unfortunately, Aladdin wasn't home free yet.

Razoul, the guard closest to him, stepped forwards and grabbed Aladdin by the collar of his shirt, murmuring, "Let us make this clear, boy! If the bird makes one wrong move, _you_ will be the one I pluck! Not the bird."

Aladdin gulped nervously as Razoul and the other guards stomped out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Aladdin let out a sigh of relief. He fell back into a cushioned chair and tugged off his hat. He was not yet aware of the murderous stare that Jasmine was sending him.

"Well, that could have gone worse," the Genie said tentatively, trying to break the silence that was falling quickly. I looked between Jasmine and Aladdin, knowing that there was going to be an outburst from Jasmine very soon.

"I'd say!" Aladdin replied to the Genie while Iago settled down on Aladdin's shoulder and fluffed his feathers.

Looking around for Jasmine, Aladdin caught sight of her and continued on, "Jasmine, I thought I would suck! But it appears that the sultan has-"

"_How could you_?" Jasmine interrupted, causing Aladdin to fall silent.

Genie and I exchanged grimaces. They had a feeling that the situation had just gotten a lot worse.

Tears filling her eyes, Jasmine continued on, "More secrets? More lies? Aladdin, I thought you had changed!"

"Jasmine, I-" Aladdin started out, about to explain how Iago had saved his life.

However, before Aladdin could get a single word in, Jasmine had run out of the room and up to her bedroom. Aladdin stood up and debated whether or not to go after her. Deciding against it, he slumped back in his chair.

Genie stepped forwards to him and said, "Hey, it's alright. She'll cool down after a bit. She's just a little steamed. Care for a cup?"

Aladdin stared at Genie blankly as he turned into a teapot and offered everyone a cup of tea. Aladdin shook his head to the tea, Abu stuck out his tongue at it in disgust, and I shook her head, admitting, "Thank you, but I'm not really much of a tea drinker."

"Alright," Genie replied, poofing into thin air before reappearing as his normal blue self. His expression fell as he looked at Aladdin. Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, he pointed out, "This isn't helping you out at all, is it? Is there anything we can do at all for you, Al?"

"I always try so hard to do the right thing, but it always blows up in my face," Aladdin explained in a melancholy tone.

Sighing loudly, he got up from his chair and trudged out of the dining room. He knew better than to try and talk to Jasmine when she was this upset. He should wait until tomorrow at least.

"That's the problem with doing the right thing. Sometimes you have to do it by yourself," Genie said sadly as he watched Aladdin turn a corner down the hallway. Turning to me, he said, "We should make a promise never to get into fights like this when we're married."

"Okay. We should promise not to keep secrets from each other too. That seems to be what keeps causing Aladdin and Jasmine to get into fights. But anyways, do you think I should go and talk to Jasmine? Maybe I can get her to speak to Aladdin again," I mused.

"Well, it could be worth a shot," the Genie nodded after a minute of thinking. "Why don't you go to her bedroom and talk to her right now? It can't hurt. I know Jasmine won't get too mad at you. I'll wait right here in this very place unless you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, it's alright. I think I can handle it by myself," I replied before taking a deep breath.

I didn't exactly want to go try and talk with Jasmine. After all, everyone knew that the princess had an awful temper. However, I didn't want Aladdin and Jasmine to stay mad at each other either. It was torture for everyone when the couple was fighting. I reluctantly left the dining room and stepped into the hallway.

Luckily, I remembered my way through the corridors to get to Jasmine's room. This place was like a maze. When I reached her room, I took a deep breath to calm myself before knocking out the door.

"Go away!" a muffled voice sounded from inside the room.

It was clear that Jasmine was crying.

"It's me, Kendra." I shouted back. "I know you're feeling miserable, but you might feel a bit better if you talked with me for a while. Can you open the door?"

I waited patiently for a few moments, but got no response from inside the room. I shrugged after a while though and figured she wanted to just be left alone. So I made my way back to the kitchen where Genie was waiting.

"I couldn't get her to open the door to talk to me. So probably just wants to be left alone." I informed him.

"Hm...that's not good. We're going to have to figure something else out," the Genie thought aloud before his face suddenly lit up.

I gave him a puzzled look, wondering what was up his sleeve. Even though he didn't wear any.

Genie grabbed my hand hastily and started tugging me along. Puzzled, I followed immediately, though giving my fiance a strange look.

"Ah ha! I got it! Iago is the answer to our problems!"He finally admitted in excitement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'll try to update this everyday. If not, I'll update ASAP. Well, actually, I'm going out of town this weekend. Which means I won't be able to cause we're going camping. I'll be back Sunday and try to upload another then. Depends on how tired I am. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin.**

**Chapter 14:**

I looked up at the Genie in confusion and echoed dubiously, "Iago? How is Iago going to help us? Princess Jasmine is really pissed off at Aladdin and she won't even talk to me!"

"Trust me on this," the Genie told me with a wink. "I know what to do. What we need to do is get Iago to agree with Jasmine. Have you ever heard the saying disagree to agree?"

"Actually, I think it's agree to disagree. But anyways, what's your plan for Iago?"I informed him while trying to not laugh.

"Well, you know how Jasmine is refusing to see Aladdin, right?" the Genie asked. I nodded and he went on, "Well, what we have to do is get Iago to agree with Jasmine. He'll tell her that she's absolutely right to forget about Aladdin. After all, who needs love? It's such a waste of time. Jasmine will think about what Iago's saying and then she'll realize just how important Aladdin is to her. What do you say? I think it's worth a shot. You and I can't seem to get through to her no matter what we do."

I thought about what the Genie was saying before saying, "Alright, let's give it a try! We have one problem though. Where did Iago go?"

"Hm, good question," the Genie said. "I think maybe he went outside the palace. Come on, let's go look for him."

"Alright, that sounds - oh!"

I was caught off guard as the Genie picked me up in his arms and zoomed towards the door of the palace. Even if he didn't have his same Genie powers from before, he could still run much faster than a normal human.

We burst through the doors to the palace and looked to their left and right for Iago. From a long ways away, they could see Aladdin sitting on the edge of a fountain. He looked positively miserable as he stared glumly at his reflection in the water. I caught sight of a red blur stalking back and forth on a tree branch.

"There he is!" the Genie exclaimed,pointing at the bird before racing over to Iago and greeting the bird, "Iago! You are just the parrot I was hoping to see!"

"Gah! What are ya tryin' to do? Give me a heart attack?" Iago exclaimed, giving Genie an annoyed look as he stopped his pacing and came to a halt on the tree branch.

Genie transformed himself into an x-ray machine and x-rayed Iago's chest before turning back into the normal Genie and pointing out, "Ah ha! So you _do_ have a heart! Well, a little bitty one."

"Okay, okay. Will ya quit with the hocus pocus already?" Iago asked resignedly. "What is it that you two want?"

I leaned forward and pointed in Aladdin's direction and frowned.

"Aladdin's miserable and Princess Jasmine is upset."I pointed out

Iago made a face and stalked away from me on his tree branch. Genie rolled his eyes and took a step closer to Iago, sighing, "Aw, c'mon! Would it kill you to do something nice for him?"

"Maybe," Iago admitted, ruffling his feathers. "I don't do nice!"

"Iago," I said, giving him a pleading look. "Please? You'd make us all happy if you helped us out here. We need to get Aladdin and the princess back together!"

"I don't do mushy either."Iago snapped at me, glaring slightly.

I opened her mouth to protest again, but the Genie winked at me and made a signal for me to keep quiet. Alicia bit her tongue and waited to see what Genie would say. Leaning in close to Iago, he added, "It's going to be tricky..."

"Tricky?" Iago echoed, looking interested for the first time. "Tricky is good."

"Great! So here's what you have to do," the Genie started out, taking Iago's answer as a yes. "I want you to fly up to Princess Jasmine's balcony and talk to her for a bit. Tell her how she's right to forget about love. Tell her just what you think of all that mushy stuff. It's bound to make her remember all that she had with Aladdin and make her want to forgive him."

Iago scratched his head and thought for a minute before asking, "Is this one of those reverse psychology things?"

"You could put it that way," the Genie admitted. "Now go talk to Jasmine! Aladdin's spent enough time being miserable. I'll follow you up to the balcony and give you some help if you need it."

"Help?" Iago scoffed. "Do ya know who you're talkin' to? This bird doesn't need help."

"Alright then," Genie laughed before turning back to me and adding, "Alright, it looks like our plan is going to work! Why don't you go and talk to Aladdin? Maybe try to cheer him up a bit?"

"Sure! Good luck!" I replied, leaning forwards and giving Genie a quick peck on the cheek before I watched him and Iago fly up to Jasmine's balcony.

I crossed my fingers behind my back, and walked over to where Aladdin was sitting. He was swirling a finger around on the surface of the water in the fountain and still looked just as depressed as before.

"Hey Aladdin," I greeted him, sitting down next to him on the edge of the fountain. "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

"Oh, hello," Aladdin said, looking up in surprise. He sighed at her words and murmured, "It's not your fault. I should've told Jasmine about Iago! I...I just didn't want to make her angry, you know? It feels like we're always getting upset with each other. I don't want that to be the way our relationship goes. I just want to make her happy."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Jasmine knows that," I told him, trying to be reassuring.

From up by the balcony, I saw flying sparks in the air. Genie was obviously doing some sort of magic. Whatever it was, I sure as hell hoped that it was working.

"Are you sure?" Aladdin asked, giving me a wry smile. "She seemed really upset earlier. She wouldn't even talk to me! Did you try talking to her?"

"Yes, I did, actually," I admitted.

He gave me a questioning look, obviously wondering whether or not Jasmine had agreed to talk to me or not.

"Well, she had her bedroom door locked and I didn't really want to disturb her."I admitted frowning.

"I knew she was really upset," Aladdin sighed.

I listened to him talk about Jasmine for a bit longer. After a few minutes, I noticed the doors to the palace crack open just a bit. Jasmine slipped through the palace doors accompanied by Genie and Iago. She was smiling. When she caught sight of Aladdin, she started running towards the fountain. Apparently, Genie's plan had worked after all.

"...do you know what I mean?" Aladdin asked me after a long explanation of how he tried to do the right thing, but how it never worked.

"Mhm," I murmured but hadn't really been paying all that much attention to what Aladdin had been saying. "Oh, look! There's Princess Jasmine!"

"What? Oh!" Aladdin exclaimed, immediately standing up as Jasmine ran to greet him. Adjusting his hat, he gave her a nervous smile and said, "Jasmine? I'm so sorry about earlier. I should've told you about Iago."

Still smiling at him, Jasmine put a finger on his lips and murmured, "It's alright. I know why you did it."

To give them some privacy, I took a few steps backwards and nearly backed into the Genie. I grinned up at him and said, "Well done, genius! It looks like our mission was successful."

"It sure does! And we couldn't have done it without Iago!" Genie added, grinning happily at Iago, who was currently perched on his shoulder.

I glanced back at Aladdin and Jasmine, thinking that they should probably leave to give them more privacy. Unfortunately, Genie was still looking at them with an affectionate smile on his face and didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Uh, Genie?" Aladdin asked, looking over his shoulder as he pointed out, "This is kinda a special moment!"

"Say no more!" the Genie replied, zooming forwards and making cameras appear out of thin air. Acting as a photographer, he stepped behind the cameras and said, "Today's events are tomorrow's memories! Lookin' great, Jas! Just step a little closer to your lover boy there. What's that face for? More emotion, Al!"

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" Iago sighed to me, rolling his eyes before he flapped in front of Genie's face and exclaimed, "Hey, what do they have to say to make it clear to you that they want to be alone? The party's over! It's time to go home. Go make out with your fiance over there or somethin'!"

"You know, that's not such a bad idea," Genie grinned, raising his eyebrows and hurrying over to me before picking me back up and starting off to the palace once more.

Smiling down Aladdin and Jasmine, Iago said, "Well, that takes care of the peanut gallery! If ya need me, I'll be lounging around in the lap of luxury!"

_**The Next Day**_

Genie and I were in the kitchen discussing the flavors we wanted for our wedding cake. Genie wanted everything to be fancy and magnificent while I didn't think that they didn't needed to be quite so extravagant. We were still in the kitchen when Abu suddenly entered the room, chattering away.

"What's that, Abu?" Genie asked, listening to the little monkey chattering away. "Oh, Aladdin and the sultan are leaving for a magic carpet ride? What are we waiting for? I'll bring a picnic lunch and away we'll go!"

"But Genie-" I protested, wanting to tell him that Aladdin and the sultan wanted to be alone for this particular carpet ride so Aladdin's apology could come across as more sincere.

"No time, Kendra," Genie said, conjuring up a picnic basket. "They've probably already left without us. Come on! We have no time to lose!"

"Genie, wait!" I called, but it was already too late. Genie and Abu had literally flown out of the kitchen and were running towards the entrance of the palace.

Sighing, I took a deep breath and started running after them. A few minutes later, I arrived just outside of the palace with a cramp in my side. Panting, I joined Genie, Abu, and Jasmine in the lawn. Jasmine was waving to Aladdin as he and the sultan disappeared in the sky, riding the magic carpet.

"Al, wait up!" Genie called, waving his arms in an attempt for Aladdin to notice them. When the magic carpet didn't turn around, Genie continued on, "No problem! I can catch us up to them in a flash!"

"No, Genie, please wait," Jasmine said, holding up a hand to stop Genie from transforming himself into a rocket to catch up with Aladdin. "They left without me too. You see, Aladdin and my father need to talk alone for a bit. It would be a good thing for them to make up after their argument from earlier."

"Oh," Genie replied, looking somber for a moment before he immediately cheered up. "Oh well! More picnic for the rest of us then!"

Jasmine and I watched as Genie flicked his fingers, causing a beach blanket to fold out on the ground. Dishes of food popped out at every angle. Genie and Abu immediately plopped down on the blanket and started stuffing their cheeks with food. Jasmine looked quite disgusted while I merely rolled her eyes.

Catching a glimpse of Jasmine's face, the Genie mumbled through stuffed cheeks, "I'm sorry, did you want some?"

"Um, no. I think I'll pass," Jasmine replied, stepping back towards the palace. "I think I'll be inside."

Genie shrugged and went back to eating. I sat down on the blanket next to him and picked up a glass of pink lemonade. It tasted cool and refreshing in the hot Agrabah sun. That's when I noticed a black spider creeping towards me\e on the blanket. Then another spider which was followed by many more spiders!

"Genie!" I called out in terror. "Look at all these spiders! Where are they coming from?"

Abu spat out his apple and jumped on Genie's shoulder as a multitude of spiders started rushing towards them. Genie pushed me back behind him in an attempt to protect me as he pulled out a spray bottle of spider poisoning and started spraying it all around, saying, "Never fear!"

The three continued watching with wide eyes as the spiders suddenly dissolved into black smoke and rose up into the air, forming the silhouette of a tall, thin man. When the smoke finally cleared, Jafar was standing in the clearing in front of them. I looked around wildly for the guards, but it appeared that they had all gone off on lunch break.

"Jafar!" the Genie gasped, looking utterly shocked.

"Sorry to spoil your picnic, boys. But I can't have any genies ruining my plans," Jafar said smoothly, a smirk crossing his thin lips.

"Plans? What plans? I've just about had it with you, Jafar!" the Genie said.

He conjured up a set of bow and arrows and started shooting lightning bolts at Jafar with them. Jafar's figure immediately became engulfed in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Jafar was nowhere to be seen.

"Hahaha! Look who's laughing now!"Genie exclaimed triumphantly.

I took a step backwards as laughter that did not belong to the Genie reverberated around the area.

"Why, I believe it's me. You see, your powers are just not what they used to be. You're only second rate now."Jafar said as he popped out of no where.

Genie gave Jafar a murderous look and conjured up a group of knives. He sent them flying at Jafar, but they were easily deflected and fell to the ground at Jafar's feet.

Perhaps you now notice how pointless it is to resist me? Now, come along. We have an appointment...at the dungeons."Jafar chuckled

Jafar reached out and grabbed my arm roughly while grabbing Genie's arm with the other. Nobody noticed Kristy clinging onto his waist. With a puff of smoke, the three disappeared from where they were standing and reappeared in the cold, dank dungeons.

"Now then," Jafar murmured, reaching out with his hands and making circular motions with them. A crystal ball formed around the Genie, squishing him and trapping him within it. Jafar laughed and placed the ball on the table while I caught a glimpse of Kristy for the first time.

"Kristy!" I shouted and waved at my friend.

Kristy started running towards her, but was stopped by Jafar. He gave Kristy a dirty look and pushed me against the wall, snapping shackles onto my wrists.

"What are you doing?" Kristy exclaimed in horror, dodging Jafar and going to stand by me. "There's absolutely no need to chain her up. She's my best friend!"

"Until the street rat is dead, everyone who is not with us is against us," Jafar replied smoothly.

"Wait, Kristy! You're with him!"I shouted, feeling betrayed. She shot me a sympathetic look before turning back to Jafar.

"But...but you can't chain her up!" Kristy continued on, not backing down in the slightest. She tried to undo my shackles, but it did no good. Turning back to Jafar, she demanded, "Let my friend go at once! She's done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Perhaps you did not hear me the first time," Jafar sneered, his temper snapping. "The girl is staying here and because of your disobedience, you will stay down here in the dungeons as well! Of course, not in this particular cell though. After all, I cannot have you fraternizing with the enemy."

Kristy and I stared at each other in shock. Kristy knew that Jafar had a short temper, but she hadn't realized that it was this short! Jafar grabbed my friends wrist and dragged her to the entrance of the cell before turning back to me and smiling, "I'll be back with Aladdin, his precious princess, and the sultan very soon."

With that said, Jafar towed Kristy out of the cell and marched her across the area to a very dark, dirty cell. I could barely see him push her inside and picked up heavy chains before shackling her wrists.

Kristy gave Jafar an annoyed look and said, "Really, Jafar, this is ridiculous. All I wanted was-"

"You disobeyed me," Jafar snapped, not looking her in the eye as he secured her bonds and stepped away. "Have I not said before that I need a wife who is submissive? Perhaps staying down here for a bit will teach you a lesson!"

Knowing better than to argue with him, Kristy watched hopelessly as Jafar stepped out of the cell and slammed the door behind him, leaving her completely and utterly alone.

I gasped to myself. What did Jafar mean by her being his wife? How could Kristy betray her like this? I thought we were friends? Silent tears fell down my face at my best friends betrayal.

_**(And there you have it, the whole reason why I brought Kristy in here! I know some of you were curious! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to put up another chapter later today. But if I don't, I probably won't for a few days! Sorry and thanks for reading! R&R!)**_


	15. Chapter 15

I sighed in frustration at being stuck in this awful dungeon. Yes, I knew about the second movie and everything, but hey, a girl can sulk, okay. It didn't help that I felt extremely betrayed by my best friend.

I tried to talk to Genie, but it was difficult, the crystal ball made it hard for us to communicate. I knew he felt bad for losing. She hated seeing him so guilty.

I blamed Iago though! That damned bird betrayed her and her friends! Him and Kristy both did! Well, at least I knew in the end, Iago would come back for us. But what Kristy did was definitely unforgivable.

Until then though, I decided to try to figure out how to get these damned shackles of. After all, they were completely uncomfortable!

I heard Jafar come back into the dungeon, but he completely ignored us, going straight for Kristy. He released her and she obediently followed him out of there. It made me sick to see how she was acting.

An hour passed by slowly as I messed with the shackles, doing everything in my power to get them off. I even was able to get a hold of a hair pin from my hair, but the shackles still refused to budge. I sighed and looked over to where Genie was. He was watching me with an almost guilty look.

"I know you can't hear me, but I really wish you wouldn't blame yourself. It's not your fault."I said, but of course he couldn't hear.

He couldn't reply so I just leaned against the wall in annoyance. A few minutes after that, Jafar walked into the dungeon, carrying an unconscious Jasmine and Sultan. Floating behind him was a bound up Carpet. Abu had already been bound and was laying on the table, unconscious.

Jafar through both the Sultan and Jasmine against the wall and roughly shackled them up. I glared at him the entire time.

"You'll never get away with this, Jafar."I snapped.

He turned to face me with a smirk.

"Oh, my dear, I've already won. By the way, your friend says hi and sorry she couldn't invite you to the wedding."He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. But don't say you've won yet, Jafar. You never know what kinds of surprises are hiding right beneath you."I smirked knowingly.

Before he could answer, I heard a groan coming from the Sultan, both Jafar and I turned towards him, Jafar triumphantly, me concerned. When the Sultan saw him, he looked ready to explode.

"Jafar!" the sultan exclaimed, shaking his fist as his face grew red. "I should have known that you were behind all this!"

"Let us go! This is so undignified!" Jasmine shouted, looking livid. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and she asked anxiously, "Where's Aladdin? What have you done with him?"

Huh, I hadn't even noticed that Jasmine was awake. She looked around the room before her eyes went big.

"Where's Aladdin? What have you done with him?"She almost shouted.

"What have I done with him? Nothing yet," Jafar smirked. "Although I believe he will be returning to the palace very shortly. Now then, I'll be relieving you of that turban."

Everyone watched as Jafar leaned forwards and plucked the sultan's turban off of his head. Jafar brought his other hand forwards, revealing a long silver knife. He slashed the turban in half, causing everyone to give him confused looks.

I knew why he had done that though and I really didn't like what was going to happen soon. Jasmine looked beyond pissed, so did the Sultan.

"How long have you been planning this?" Jasmine randomly burst out, unable to keep her anger inside.

"Oh, ever since you buried me deep under the desert sand," Jafar replied in an even-tempered voice before he turned towards Kristy and motioned to the bird on her shoulder, adding, "Of course, I couldn't have done it without Iago though."

Everyone, including myself turned to Iago and glared at him. Iago shrunk back, the guilt evident on his face causing me to soften up a bit.

"I played a minor role."He squeaked.

Jafar smirked and removed Iago from Kristy's shoulder, who I had already sent a fair few of glares at, looking him in the eye as he praised the bird.

"As soon as it benefited you to switch allegiances, you did so. That's what I love about you; you're a villain through and through. Come now, Kristy. Let us go and greet Aladdin."

Jafar turned and stepped through the doorway, still chuckling to himself. Kristy didn't follow him, instead she approached me.

"Kendra, I'm really sorry. But I love him and I just can't betray him."She tried to reason with me.

I glared at my friend and shook my head in disbelief.

"So you betray your best friend for years? Really? How can you love him! He's evil and sadistic and doesn't give a damn for anyone but himself."I lowered my voice then. "Besides, you know what happens to him at the end of the movie."

She shrugged.

"Then I'll join him. You're not stopping me from being who I want to be. Goodbye Kendra, it was nice knowing you."She starts to leave, before turning back and saying, "Besides, Jafar has always been my favorite character. You should've known that 'Best Friend'"

I watched sadly as my best friend for years walk out of the room. I couldn't believe how much she had changed. I though I had known her, but I guess I really didn't.

_**The Next Morning**_

"Good morning," Jafar greeted his prisoners in an amiable voice. "I trust you all slept well?"

The irony of his statement was rather funny. Everyone (including Iago) looked extremely tired and irritable. Being shackled to a damn wall was extremely uncomfortable and I hadn't gotten any sleep.

Jasmine and I both glared at Jafar. When he stepped close enough to her, she leaned forwards and spat at him indignantly. I was half tempted to do so as well, but held back.

"Hm, not well at all it seems," Jafar murmured, face unchanging. S

suddenly, he disappeared in a poof of smoke as he reappeared in a Jasmine replica

"I'll go say goodbye to your boyfriend for you, shall I?"He offered indignantly.

"No! How could you-" Jasmine started out, but her words were already lost as the door to the cell clanged shut and Jafar disappeared from view.

The mood in the room seemed to drop like 10 degrees. Everyone was irritable and Jasmine was trying hard to hold it together, but failing. She knew Aladdin could be killed at any moment. I was about to say something, when I heard a sudden whack. Everyone turned to Iago, who was beating Genie's crystal ball with a stick.

"Oh, now what are you doing?"Jasmine snapped irritably.

"I'm trying to save the chump Genie so he can save your chump boyfriend!" Iago panted as he continued thwacking the glass sphere with his stick over and over again.

I smiled, happy that he was finally trying to help us.

"Iago, I don't think hitting it with a stick is going to help you break that thing. Try rolling it off the table."I suggested helpfully.

"Fine," Iago sighed, putting his back up against the crystal ball and using his weight to push it back towards the edge of the table.

After several long seconds of tense waiting, I watched as Iago pushed the glass ball off of the table and onto the ground. To everyone's delight, the glass cracked, but did not shatter.

"You're going to have to drop it higher," Jasmine pointed out in an annoyed tone.

After his betrayal, she had no sympathy for the parrot in front of her. Which was understandable.

"No...problem..." Iago panted as he attempted to pick the glass ball up with his feet before flying higher into the air.  
><em><br>Smash!_ At that exact moment, Iago had finally managed to throw the crystal ball back in the dungeon. The glass chunks shattered into a thousand little pieces and the Genie was finally set free! I silently cheered.

Without wasting any time, Genie flew out of the window and straight to the clearing where Aladdin was about to be killed.

Everyone waiting anxiously for Genie and hopefully Aladdin to fly into the window. Everyone cheered as both Aladdin and Genie came back into the dungeon, safe and sound.

Genie snapped his fingers and everyone's shackles released. I fell to the ground with a grin as I started rubbing my wrist.

"Genie! Are you alright?"I exclaimed, grinning at my fiance.

"Never better," Genie said, helping me to my feet and hugging me tightly.

At that moment, a bright flash of red went flying out of the palace window. Iago flew to the ground and hid behind Jasmine's foot as Aladdin turned on him with narrowed eyes.

"Iago! I have a few choice things to say to you! You knew about Jafar's plan all along!"Aladdin snapped.

"Aladdin," Jasmine said, cutting into his sentence before he could go into a rant. "Iago saved our lives! He didn't have to, but he did."

"Note 'didn't have to, but did'," Iago pointed out, giving Aladdin a sheepish smile.

Aladdin looked at Iago in surprise. The anger seemed to vanish from his features .

"Thanks, Iago! Alright, now we're going to have to find out a way to get Jafar out of the palace before he makes things worse."Aladdin said.

"What? Are you two mental?" Iago exclaimed, eyes bulging in surprise.

"Aladdin is right," the sultan nodded along. "There's no telling what Jafar might do. We have a responsibility to Agrabah."

"Um, reality check! Jafar is large and in charge!" Iago protested, still looking at the sultan and Aladdin like they were insane as he flew up into the air, adding, "Maybe _you_ have a responsibility, but _I _don't! I've done my good deed for the day."

"That's okay, Iago. Thanks for your help!" Aladdin said, helping Jasmine and I onto the magic carpet. Genie was already sitting on it, obviously raring to go. "Alright, carpet, let's go find Jafar and take his lamp! Everyone's life is at stake."

_**(And so I leave you here. There's no way for me to update for a few days. Sorry! I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! Sorry its a bit short!)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know I said I **_**might **_**update Sunday, but I was tired and in pain. Over the weekend I was smart enough to bruise my spine. In other words, my back hurts and I can't move my neck at all. Fun. I'll continue on though! Enjoy!**

**I also noticed that I didn't put an A/N, disclaimer, or chapter number on the last chapter! Sorry about that for those who were confused. This disclaimer down there will serve as last chapter **_**AND **_**this chapter! Alright? Alright! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Aladdin, x2.**

**Chapter 16:**

Carpet flew us back up to the balcony of the throne room. Inside, I could see Jafar sitting and gloating about his obvious victory. Kristy sat beside him, looking conflicted. I couldn't tell if she was happy for her new _husband _or upset for betraying her best friend. Not that I cared, she was now dead to be.

Carpet flew us to a pillar where we piled off and hid behind so that we could watch Jafar closely. Our main goal was to find his lamp and destroy it like Genie said. I noticed the lamp was planted firmly in Kristy's hands. She held onto it like a lifeline.

"But you don't need to waste your third wish," said Jafar, stoking his beard manipulatively. "You want the sunken treasure of the Coeur du Mer? It's yours!"

With that, Jafar shot out a blast of magic and conjured a large ship full of treasure. Kristy looked uncertain as she looked at all the gold.

"Genie..." Aladdin started.

"I'm on it, buddy!" Genie cut him off, poofing away from us.

We watched as he transformed himself into the mermaid figurehead on the front of the ship . He then proceeded to reach forward to snatch the lamp. But right before he could grab it from Kristy, she shook her head and turned away. Carrying the lamp away from Genie and towards Jafar.

Genie snapped his fingers, annoyed, and poofed back to us; shrugging his shoulders at a lost.

"So this means," Kristy started, causing us to peek out from behind the pillar and continue watching, "I could have more stuff? I'm not really interested in gold though."

Jafar rolled his eyes and zapped a diamond ring onto her finger. She gaped at it in surprise. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I gently touched my own engagement ring.

"Ooooh! It's beautiful, Jafar!" She gushed, before placing the Lamp on the throne.

"We need to split up," Aladdin said. "Genie, stay here and watch for an opportunity where you are. Kendra, head to that pillar and watch from there," he pointed off to the pillar that was further right, " Jas and Sultan; head over to the pillar on the left and wait there. I'm going to get closer to the throne."

I nodded before carefully heading to my designated spot.

Treasure started falling from the sky as Jafar continued to woe Kristy, hoping she'd release him. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Genie's hand almost reach the lamp; but a large gold statue landed on it, stopping its track.

I ducked as a huge treasure chest appeared over my head. I jumped away, the chest narrowly missing me. I sighed in relief before continuing my trek.

I saw Abu scurry before Aladdin to the throne as Jafar said to Kristy, "Now if it's obscenely excessive enough...perhaps you'd care to grant my FREEDOM."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, sure, freedom, sure." Kristy nodded, heading for the throne.

Abu almost had the Lamp, but Kristy came and picked it up before Abu had the chance to grab it and run. I groaned.

"I wish," Kristy started, "for Jafar to be..."

I hoped Kristy wouldn't actually make the wish; but that didn't stop me from clamping my hands over my ears and shutting my eyes.

"Wait..." Kristy said slowly, "How do I know that you won't leave me when you're free?"

"The more pressing question is," Jafar said, crossing to Kristy and getting in her face, "how will you stay alive if you DON'T!"

Kristy fell back into the throne out of shock and Jafar stomped away angrily. Abu saw his golden opportunity and came out from behind the throne and grabbed hold of the Lamp.

"Bu-but you said genies can't kill! You said that!" Kristy stuttered. "You told me that yourself! You wouldn't hurt your wife!"

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." Jafar stated callously, turning to Kristy. "What?" he exclaimed as his eyes fell on Abu.

Abu, seeing that he was out of time, grabbed the Lamp and started tugging at it.

"Huh?" Kristy looked to her side when she felt the Lamp being tugged at.

"Hey!" she yelled and pulled the Lamp out of Abu's grasp, only to have Aladdin grab it.

"I'll take that!" Aladdin said.

And thus, the game of tug-a-war commenced. I watched as the fight childishly went on. It looked like a bunch of five year old's fighting over a toy! It was ridiculous/

"My lamp! Gimme!" Kristy called out childishly as they pulled.

But, the game was cut short by Jafar. He looked absolutely livid as he approached the fighting threesome.

"The Street Rat! Still alive?" he said to himself, amazed before shouting, "NO!"

Jafar blasted Aladdin and Abu off the balcony. Kristy stumbled, but Jafar grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. I gasped loudly.

"Oh my God." I said to myself. I felt a tassel on my shoulder and turned to see Carpet in front of me. "Come one carpet, let's go get Jasmine and the Sultan. They need to get out of here."

Carpet saluted as I hopped onto him. We took off to the door to the toy room just in time for Jasmine to come out and hop on. We flew down to the court yard to find Aladdin and Abu standing next to Genie.

I looked up and noticed the lamp had fallen on a tree branch. I pointed it out to Aladdin. Aladdin mounted Carpet and guided him towards it, hoping to pick it up in time. But right as they were about to reach it, Jafar (in full genie form) ascended from the ground in front of us. He laughed in our faces, and the power from the wind sent us falling in all different directions.

Jasmine and Abu landed in plant pots. Genie, Aladdin, and I all landed on the ground.

"Ow!"I groaned in pain.

I sat up and shook my head to clear my swimming vision in time to see Jasmine go for the Lamp behind Jafar.

"Al," Genie said, looking at Aladdin, "I have an idea. Go get Carpet and wait for my signal."

Aladdin nodded and headed over to Carpet. Genie then looked at me. I looked back, putting all my love for him into it.

"Not so fast!" I heard Jafar yell as he zapped the place where Jasmine had been.  
><em><br>Genie's going to miss his opportunity!_

"Genie! Jasmi-" the rest of my sentence was lost in Genie's mouth.

The kiss wasn't long; I didn't even have time to react. After he broke the kiss, he stood up, transformed into Aladdin, and walked over to Jafar.

"Give it up, Jafar! We're obviously too much for you to handle!"Genie called up in Aladdin's voice.

"You!" Jafar spat back, enraged. "You're a fool to challenge me. I am all powerful."

"Some all powerful!" the fake Aladdin responded. "You can't even get ride of a lowly street rat."

"A problem," Jafar sneered, "I mean to rectify right now!"

Jafar reached down and picked up the decoy; squeezing him. 'Aladdin' started turning blue and swelling, until Genie dropped the guise completely and revealed himself.

"WHAT?" Jafar called out.

Genie just snickered. "Gotcha!...Go Al!"

With that, Aladdin was off after the Lamp. Jafar let out an angry snarl and threw Genie to the ground close to Jasmine, knocking him unconscious. Then, he transformed Carpet to glass, causing him to wreck and Al get knocked out. By this time, I was blind with rage.

"Jafar!" I yelled, running over to him. "You worthless, low, conniving, villain! If you hurt Genie, so help me God, I'll..."

"You'll what?" he asked me, in a mocking tone. "You can't do anything to hurt me. There is no way YOU would ever be able to defeat me." Jafar then reached down and picked me up; similar to how he had done Aladdin, only he wasn't squeezing the life out of me. "But why is it," he continued, "that you threaten me because of what I do to the blue genie and not your own brother?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as my face flushed.

"Ahhh, now I see," he said smugly. "You're in LOVE with the genie! I should've realized it. Only a fool would fall in love with that idiot instead of a powerful man like myself."

I bleched at the idea of even calling myself Jafar's girlfriend.

"However," Jafar continued, unknowing of the rage that was ever rising inside me, "I will have to think of a new execution for you; one more befitting of a whore."

I growled angrily and did the only thing I could do to him...I bit his hand. I bit it pretty hard, too; seeing as how I tasted blood.

He hissed in pain and threw me. I went tumbling down from the height, screaming the entire time.I landed on something hard. First, I felt a sickening crack in my wrist, then, a sharp pain in my temple.

And then, everything went black.

Kristy's POV:

I watched in horror and helplessness as Kendra fell to the ground. My best friend was thrown to her death by my own husband!

"Oh my God, Kendra!" I screamed as I ran to her side.

Her face was turned away from me, but I could already tell she was unconscious. I put two fingers to her neck to find her pulse. It was there; but just barley so.

I carefully rolled her over so I could examine her wounds. My eyes were first drawn to her wrist. It looked slightly bent out of shape, was horribly bruised and was probably broken.

Finding no other serious injuries on her body, my eyes moved to her face. What I saw next nearly made me vomit.

I ripped the bottom part of her pant's leg off and used it as a compress to her head; to stop the blood flow. Then, I gathered her up as best I could and propped her head up in my lap.

"Kendra?...Come on Ken, wake up! You can't leave us now!"

No response.

I looked up at Jafar, who was watching me. "JAFAR, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at him in fury.

He didn't say anything, just looked down at me expressionlessly. I glared at my husband, wishing he was dead and wishing I had never brought him back.

"I should've never helped you, you lieing, no good bastard!"I shouted in anger.

I lifted Kendra up and carried her quickly and gently to the far end of the garden, refusing to leave her side. To hell with Jafar! I knew that he was going to get his. Right now, Kendra needed me...If this was her dying moment; she was NOT going to leave this world alone. Hell, if I had anything to say about it, she wasn't going to leave at all.

I turned to watch as Aladdin floated helplessly, clinging to his island while simultaneously trying to reach for the Lamp. Out of the corner of my eye, I also saw Jasmine and Abu desperately try to wake Genie from where he lay, still unconscious.

Jafar continued to laugh with malicious glee. "Give it up, boy!" he exclaimed. "You shall never have my Lamp and there is no one to save you this time."

"Hey Jafar...SHUT UUUUUUP!"

I looked up at the sound and saw Iago fly down from the sky, his bird face completely twisted with rage. Iago made a wild dive for Jafar's Lamp.

"Traitor!" Jafar exclaimed, shooting fire at Iago.

Iago had just taken hold of the Lamp when the fire ball hit him. He fell onto a small island with lamp.

"No!"

I looked a little to the right and saw Jasmine looking onto the scene in horror. I also saw Genie shake himself awake. Then, I looked back to where Iago had fallen. He didn't move...and that's when Jafar decided to gloat.

"Good help is SO hard to find these days. Isn't it, Aladdin?" Jafar then continued to laugh maniacally.

He was so busy laughing in fact, he failed to notice Iago's eyes open and his foot kick at the lamp, successfully pushing it off the tiny island.

But Jafar did see his precious Lamp, his only source of life, fall into the hot lava. I smirked, finally, my bastard husband got what was coming to him.

"My Lamp? NO!" Jafar shouted as he started to fade.

The island that held Iago started to fall apart.

"Aladdin, get Iago!" I shouted, even though I knew he probably couldn't hear me, but I had to do something to help.

Aladdin reached out and scooped Iago up before the bird tumbled into the ocean of lava. Genie, now fully awake and aware of the dangerous situation, stretched himself, literally, from his fast deteriorating island to the main ground.

Jasmine and Abu ran across his back and then he snapped himself back to normal size. All three then gazed on as the island they had just been standing on crumbled into the lava.

Genie turned and looked around, searching for Kendra no doubt. He found her; unconscious in my arms. I saw him stop breathing for a second. Then, he ran over to me and kneeled next to us. I removed the fabric from where I had been applying pressure to her head. It had stopped bleeding, but now the entire left side of her face was smeared with blood.

Genie gasped at the horror that bestowed his fiance. I reluctantly offered him her and her carefully took her into his arms. He cradled her to his chest as silent tears fell from his eyes.

Then, we heard a high pitched scream. I looked away from my fallen best friend in time to see Jafar writhe in pain, before becoming transparent, and then disappearing into dust. The ground started closing up, and Aladdin managed to make it out with Iago still in his arms.

Then, the sky turned blue. Carpet was restored and everything was put back to how it was before Jafar had taken power. That was it. The nightmare was over. afar was gone, and would never come back.

I looked to my side, almost expecting Kendra to tackle me with a forced hug, or at least yell at me for betraying her. But it didn't happen. Kendra just laid Genie's arms with a fractured wrist and a bleeding temple.

"Kendra."I whispered as my own tears fell from my eyes. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't!

_**(And there's the end to another chapter! I did find a script to the third Aladdin Movie! So I will be writing it! So, enjoy what I have and patiently wait for the next chapter! Thanks! Oh, and R&R!)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I decided to go ahead a put up one last chapter. I'm sorry guys, but I just can't continue this. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.**

**Just so you know, I made up a last name for Genie. I don't even know what his human name is! So I just gave him a random Arabic last name. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I mean nothing.**

**Chapter 17:**

_**(Third POV)**_

Everyone sat there in silence as Genie held Kendra is his arms and silent tears fell from his eyes. In fact, tears were falling from everyone's eyes. It didn't seem right that Kendra would be taken from them now, of all times.

Kristy sat beside Genie. She held a piece of cloth to her friends head, hoping to stop the flow of blood as much as possible. She knew that Kendra had a small chance of recovering though, head wounds were the worst possible.

"We need to get her to a doctor."Kristy spoke up, her voice cracking from all the crying she was doing.

Genie didn't budge or in any way acknowledge that Kristy had spoken. In fact, he ignored her completely. He didn't say it, but he blamed her for Kendra's possible death. If Kristy hadn't betrayed them, then maybe the fight could have turned out differently.

Kristy felt that way herself. She couldn't believe that she thought she loved Jafar. In truth, Kristy was more drawn to his power and mystery. She had never been one to make the best choices and Jafar presented her with everything she went after. But it seemed like the cost of choosing Jafar was the life of her best friend.

"Kristy's right, Genie. We need to get Kendra to the doctor if she stands any chance of surviving."Jasmine advised as she approached the genie.

Genie respected Jasmine more and he finally heard the words Kristy tried to speak. They were right though, if Kendra stood a chance, they needed to get her somewhere and _now._

He stood up and carefully cradled Kendra in his arms.

"Where is the nearest doctor then?"Genie asked, almost expressionlessly.

It didn't fool no one though. They could all see the turmoil in his eyes. The sullen expression and stance he took said otherwise as well.

"The palace healer should still be here, if Jafar has done nothing to her, then she should still be in her office."The Sultan offered up.

Genie nodded before he disappeared. It was quicker if he transported her that way anyway. The Sultan told everyone to follow him so they could meet Genie. Kristy was uncertain if she should go to, but in the end decided she should be there, even if the others saw her as a traitor.

Aladdin held Iago as they walked. Iago was also passed out and would probably need his own medical care. They just needed to find an animal healer that is.

The walk to the healers room was quiet as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. No one knew what they could say to each other to help make the situation less grim. But everyone grieved for the girl on different levels.

Aladdin may have only known Kendra for almost two years, but still, she was like his little sister. She meant everything to him, being the only family he had. The thought that he might lose yet another member of his already broken family hurt more than anyone could ever understand. He was just thankful he had Jasmine to help him get through this.

Jasmine has felt the lose of family before. She lost her mothers when she was still a young girl. Kendra was like the sister she never had and she was looking forward to her becoming her new sister-in-law. After all, she needed a girl her own age to talk to and she wasn't sure how she felt about the other option. Kristy may have been Kendra's best friend from her county, but she had betrayed them and Jasmine didn't know how to feel about that.

The Sultan felt like he was losing a daughter. Kendra may not be his real daughter, like Jasmine, but she was going to be his daughter-in-law. Which made her his not official daughter. It was confusing, but the Sultan didn't care. The girl was something special and the fear of losing her was almost too much for his old heart.

Kristy felt so guilty, she was sure it would consume her. Her best friend was destined to possibly die and she had aligned herself with the enemy instead of her best friend. What kind of a person does that? True she had not known at the beginning that Kendra could possibly die, but did that make what she did anymore right? No. She was a traitor and she felt like she deserved to be treated like one. She would understand that, should Kendra live, she hated her because of everything. She would take it like she should.

The healer was thankfully still there. In fact, she was beyond shocked when Genie appeared with Kendra in his arms, passed out and bleeding.

"Oh my, what happened to her?"She asked as she led Genie to the back room.

Genie explained everything that had happened the past few days as the healer instructed him to lay her down on the bed in the corner. He complied as she went over and grabbed supplies and different herbs to help with healing.

"Oh my, that is quite a story! I had no idea Jafar was back. It's been pretty quiet around her."The healer explained. "Hold her head up, dear, while I inspect the damage and clean and wrap it up."

Genie complied with the healers wishes and held up his love's head for inspection. The healer had to stop herself from gasping at the amount of blood that flowed through the wound. She was afraid that the young girl wouldn't survive after.

Nevertheless, she quickly got warm water together to clean up the blood around the wound. Genie held as much hair out of the way as he could so the healer had easier access to the wound. Even then, the healer had to cut off a little to make it easier to clean.

Once it was completely cleaned out, the bleeding had stopped. She placed a small leaf on it, explaining to Genie that the effect will help to cleanse the wound to prevent any blood poisoning. She then carefully wrapped up Kendra's head.

Once it was completely wrapped, she quickly worked on a small potion, explaining that it would help restore some of the blood Kendra had lost and help her regain her energy. Genie had Kendra's mouth open as the healer carefully fed her the potion, making sure that she didn't choke. When that was done, she advised Genie that they leave her alone to sleep.

Outside the room, the others sat, waiting patiently for the news on their friend. Genie floated out to tell them while the healer took Iago from Aladdin.

"I might be able to do something to help the poor bird."She had explained as she rushed back into the room.

"Is Kendra going to be alright?"Aladdin asked.

Genie sighed.

"The healer did everything she could to help her. Now it's just up to Kendra on whether or not she comes back."Genie explained.

Everyone nodded before settling down on the floor. No one had any intentions on leaving until they knew what was going to happen with their friend. Genie especially had no intentions on leaving his love. He silently prayed that she would be OK.

The next day found the group asleep in front of the healer's room. The Genie had conjured up a bunch of sleeping bags, something the group- except for Kristy- had not been accustomed to. Genie had to explain to them what they were, with Kristy throwing in her own explanation. The group had all been confused on how Genie knew what these things were, but didn't say more. They just settled in and slept.

Genie and Kristy didn't get that much sleep though. Genie was too worried on what would happen to his beloved. They had just got engaged, losing her would hurt so much. He loved her and he knew he wouldn't sleep until he knew she was alright.

Kristy on the other hand couldn't get past the guilt she felt. Here she was, perfectly healthy and alive while her best friend, who she betrayed, was in there fighting for her life. It wasn't fair and she still here and Kendra was not. Kristy wanted nothing more to switch places with her friend. Though she doubt that if they had switched places, they would have made an effort to save her.

So they both laid awake all night, worried sick. Finally, Kristy just felt claustrophobic and needed a breath of fresh air. She untangled herself from the sleeping bag Genie gave her and stood up. She quietly tiptoed around the others and then down the hall and out into the garden.

Genie had heard her get up and was instantly suspicious. After her betrayal, it was only natural they would be cautious of what the girl did. He followed her out into the garden. When he caught up, he saw her curled up against the fountain, silently crying. As much as Genie was upset with her betrayal, being the nice guy he was, he instantly felt sympathetic for the girl.

He realized that her betrayal to her friend must really be tearing her up. Especially since they weren't sure if Kendra was going to make it.

Sighing heavily, Genie carefully floated over to Kristy, only stopping when he was right in front of her.

"Are you alright?"He asked.

Kristy jumped, having not heard Genie approach. She quickly stood up and attempted to wipe away her tears.

"Genie! I d-didn't hear y-you approach."Kristy stuttered as she tried to keep more traitor tears away.

"Yeah. Are you alright though? I know you must be taking this all pretty hard, her being you're best friend and all."Genie said.

Kristy let out a small sob as he nodded.

"It's not fair! Kendra is the sweetest girl I've ever met! She doesn't deserve to be put in this position! She should be happy and with you, not fighting for her life! If anything, I should be in her place because of all the things I did!"Kristy exclaimed as the tears yet again fell from her eyes.

Genie didn't know what to say so he took the girl into his arms and hugged her while she cried. Tears welled up in his eyes too and soon fell down his cheeks.

"Kendra wouldn't want you to be in her place, no matter what you did in the past. She would be here waiting for you to come back and she'd be just as upset. Kendra loves you, no matter what you did."The Genie tried to assure her.

Kristy didn't answer at first as she continued to cry and thought over his words. She knew he was right. Kendra wouldn't care about the past, just that she would be okay.

"You're right, but that doesn't make what I did any better."Kristy said as she cried some more.

"No it doesn't. But you being here does. You're here for your friend and that's all any of us care about. Kendra would want you here, no matter what. Sure she's upset that you went with Jafar, but you're her friend. And I know she would forgive you."

Kristy felt the tears in her eyes start to slacken as Genie's words really start to sick in. He was right, Kendra would forgive her. She was too kind of a person to turn anyone away. And Kendra would never want anyone to be in her place, no matter what.

"You're right, she wouldn't. She'd want me to be strong and wait for her. She's going to wake up, she has too."Kristy said, feeling completely confident now.

"Exactly, so calm down, everything is going to be alright."

Kristy wiped away the rest of her tears as Genie stepped away. He also wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen from his own eyes.

"Thanks, you didn't have to help me, not after everything I did."Kristy said gratefully.

"Hey, what are friends for?"Genie joked and Kristy chuckled. "Come on, let's go back inside and try to get some sleep before morning."

Kristy nodded. And together the two headed back into the palace and to their designated sleeping spots.

"Goodnight, Genie."Kristy said, once she was settled in.

"G'night Kristy."Genie said back sleepily.

They both fell asleep easily, both feeling like a something huge had been lifted off their shoulders.

Several hours later, everyone was up after a long stressful night. Genie used his magic to make all the sleeping bags disappear. Kristy and Jasmine left to find a bathroom to use as the guys made their way to the kitchen to get some food.

When Kristy and Jasmine joined them, the guys had barely ate anything and were just sitting down sullenly.

"Hello boys."Jasmine sighed as she walked over to sit down next to Aladdin.

They all muttered their hello's and good mornings. The mood at the name was just as dark as it had been since yesterday. Nobody talked as they picked at their food, taking small bites unconsciously.

After everyone decided they were done, they wordlessly headed back to the healers room. The healer was waiting for them when they arrived, her expression grave. They all stopped cold, afraid to hear what she would say.

"Is she okay?"Genie asked as he floated towards the healer.

She sighed deeply.

"I'm not sure. She didn't wake at all during the night. I'm afraid that if she doesn't wake up by sunset, then there is a chance she won't ever wake up again."The healer explained.

The group exchanged nervous looks, all afraid for the worst.

"Can I go in and see her?"Genie asked.

The healer nodded and together the group shuffled into the small room. Iago was still unconscious in a small bed the healer had gotten for him. She assured them that he would be fine, that he had woken up during the night.

While they were glad to know one of their friends would make it, they were all still too worried about Kendra.

Kendra was laying peacefully in the bed Genie had set her in the night before. The bandages on her head had been rewrapped and everyone winced at the injury. Genie floated right up to her bed and took her good hand into his- the other one was wrapped from where she had broken it.

"Hey, Kendra, how you feeling this morning?"Genie whispered, having heard people say that sometimes talking to someone who was hurt usually helped them to come back. "We're all really worried about you. Even Kristy is here. She said she's really sorry and she wants you to come back."

Kristy joined Genie then.

"Hey, sis. Remember when we used to call each other that everyday?"She chuckled. "Look, I really am sorry. You're my best friend and what I did was unacceptable. I understand if you were mad. But please come back. You have lots of friends here who need you. I'm know your fiance misses you too. He's a great guy and you really need to come back to him."

Genie smiled at Kristy and patted her arm before turning back to his beloved.

"Kendra, we all need you here, even Al. He's been a mess since you left."Genie said, causing Aladdin to look up and say, "Hey! I'm not a mess!"

A small smile appeared on Kendra's face, causing the group to grin widely. They knew then that she could hear them and she was trying to get back. Aladdin stepped up then.

"Hey there, little sister. So, uh, how's it going?"Aladdin asked nervously, before sighing. "I'm not really sure what to say, except that you need to come home. You were the first person I met who became my family and I need you back here. I'm sure where ever you are is fun and all, but nothing is more important than family. Please come back, Kendra."

Kendra's eyes started to flutter at that, before opening completely. She groaned and looked up to see the smiling faces of her family.

"My head hurts and why are you looking at me like that?"Kendra asked.

A huge grin split a crossed Genie's face as he lend down and carefully kissed Kendra's forehead.

"Sweetheart, it's good to have you home again.

**Six months later...**

Kendra smiled at herself in the mirror as she looked over herself. She never thought she could look more beautiful then at that moment. Her wedding dress was like the one Jasmine wore in King of thieves, except simpler and instead of a gold trim, it was a blue trim. Her hair, which had grown out considerably, was piled on top of her head, with a beautiful veil flowing down her back.

She wore white shoes and carried beautiful Arabian flowers. She sighed in happiness. Kendra had looked forward to this day for months, since the day Genie proposed.

Jasmine and Kristy walked into the room, both dressed up in the bridesmaids outfits. Which was just a simple blue Arabian dress. They looked so pretty in it, that Kendra had to keep the tears from running down her face.

"Are you ready for this?"Kristy asked as she gave Kendra a hug.

"Trust me, girl, I've been ready for this."She answered as she also hugged Jasmine.

When Kendra had woken up from her injury six months ago, her and Kristy had a teary make up. Kristy apologized several times and Kendra welcomed her back with open arms. After all, they had been through so much together, Kendra didn't want to make this awesome opportunity horrible for Kristy. They were both in Aladdin, their favorite movie, after all!

"Well that's good, because you're about to get married in about an hour!"Jasmine exclaimed, grinning at her soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

"Yep! And then next week is your wedding!"Kendra giggled.

They were going to have the wedding together, but they decided that it would be easier to just have two separate weddings so they could be each others bridesmaid. The wedding today was going to be that big. It was mostly just their friends and a few people from the village. Next week, which was when Genie and Kendra would come back from their honeymoon, was going to be the big wedding where pretty much everyone was going to be there.

Their was a knock at the door and Jasmine walked over to answer it because she was the closet. Outside stood one of the palace guards.

"You're highness,"He said, bowing, "It is time, everything is set."

Jasmine nodded and thanked the guard before shutting the door as he walked away. A second later, Aladdin walked in, but not before warning us.

"Are you guys ready?"He asked.

Aladdin was going to give Kendra away sense her own father wasn't there. Aladdin was the closet thing to a family member she had in this world so it made sense that he would give her away.

"Yep. Alright guys, let's go get me married!"Kendra exclaimed, grinning.

Aladdin offered Kendra his arm, which she accepted gratefully as she giggled. Together, the group walked towards the room where the wedding was going to be held. They went into the waiting room, where Kristy's boyfriend, Mikhail, and Jasmine's cousin Raqif. Who were both of the best men.

"Is everyone ready to do this?"Kendra asked and everyone nodded.

Kristy and Mikhail lined up first with Jasmine and Raqif behind them. A young girl from the village, Sahar, was the flower girl and a young boy- also from the village- named Haydar was the ring bearer. Both were only seven years old. They lined up behind Jasmine and Raqif together.

Kendra took a deep breath when the music started. Slowly the group left the room and out to where everyone was waiting. Once Sahar and Haydar left the room, we just had to wait for the wedding to begin.

"Nervous?"Aladdin asked me.

"Only a little, but what girl isn't nervous before her wedding."Kendra answered, grinning nervously at her brother.

Before Aladdin could answer, the music changed and their cue was made. Kendra took another deep breath and then they walked out. Kendra looked down at first, blushing when she felt all the stares that were directed towards her.

"Look up."Aladdin murmured to her, low enough for only her to here.

She took yet another deep breath and looked up, right into Genie's eyes. She was lost then, only seeing him in the room. And boy did he look handsome in his suit. It was a black tuxedo suit with a blue tie. He was in human form, so he had legs with black shoes on. Kendra thought he had never looked more handsome.

Genie was thinking along the same lines as Kendra. Except he thought Kendra was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He thought it was really cute how she seemed embarrassed about being the certain of attention. She definitely deserved to be the center of attention though, after everything she's been through. He smiled at his bride, ready to finally claim here as his forever.

When Aladdin and Kendra made it to the front, the preacher spoke.

"Who here is to give this young lady away."

"I am."Aladdin said.

He kissed Kendra's forehead before grabbing her free hand and handing it to Genie. Genie smiled as he helped Kendra up the steps and then they stood side by side together.

"We are gathered here today to join Kendra Marie Miller and Genie Mahmad. If anyone objects to this union, please speak now or forever their love in peace."

They audience was silent so the preacher continued. He went through a whole bunch of things, half the stuff he said though, Genie and Kendra didn't pay attention to though. They mostly looked into each others eyes.

"Bring up the rings." Haydar walked up to the front and kneeled down.

"Do you, Genie, take Kendra to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness or in health, rich or poor, till death do us part?"The preacher asked.

"I do."Genie answered as he completely put the ring on Kendra's finger.

"Do you, Kendra take Genie to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness or in health, rich or poor, till death do us part?"The preacher asked.

"I do."Kendra said, happy tears gathering in her eyes.

Kendra completely put the ring on Genie's finger. The smiled at each other before turning back to the preacher.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The two turned back to face each other. Genie carefully lifted Kendra's veil and cupped her face into his hand.

"I love you."He whispered.

"I love you too."She whispered before their lips joined together.

Everyone clapped as the couple pulled apart, smiling and practically glowing as they held each others hands. After that, everyone went outside while the couple talked to a few people before heading out to where a carriage was waiting to take them on their honeymoon.

They couple ran out of the palace as people threw rice at them, a custom Kendra requested to be at the wedding because she wasn't sure how weddings went here in Agrabah. The couple laughed as they ran through, all the way to the carriage. Genie helped Kendra get into it before joining her. He used his magic to make the carriage move.

As they drove away, Kendra and Genie waved goodbye to their friends. The people at the palace yelled their good byes and jumped up and down shouting congratulations and good lucks. Genie and Kendra grinned to each other in happiness.

They both felt complete as they watched the palace shrink into the distance, knowing that one day they'd be back there. Until then, it was just going to be the two of them. They were married and happy and completely ready to start their lives together.

"I love you, my bride."Genie said, taking his bride into his arms.

"I love you, my groom."Kendra grinned, before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips passionately.

They both knew that this was the start of a beautiful relationship and the rest of their lives. And they both couldn't wait to start it.

_(And that, my readers, is the end! Thanks for all of you who read my story and stuck with me from the beginning! I hoped it met your standards and I hope to see you reading some of my other stories! Thank you and goodnight! Oh, and don't forget to review one last time!)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Hehe, I'm back! I wasn't sure if I was going to make the third movie. But after rereading my story, I decided, why the hell not? I hope you enjoy it. Also, I have not seen the third movie. I've looked all over the internet for the first two and can't find it anywhere. So, I'm doing this mostly through the script. So, if there are any confusions or something, sorry. It's difficult if all you have to run on is the script.**

**If someone knows a working link or something that could let me watch them, without having to download, I'd appreciate it if you PM me. I know links sometimes don't work when posted or sent, so PM me and I'll give you my email. Thanks!**

**Chapter: 18**

I stood in my room, looking out the window as my husband approached Rasoul in front of the Palace gate. I giggled at his appearance, a peddler carrying a gray sack on his back. Rasoul has his arms crossed as he watched him. I could hear what they were saying, but I was really good at reading lips.

"Ooh, in all my years, never have I seen the streets so full of bustle and hustle and assorted commotion." Peddler Genie said.

"Our Princess is to wed."Rasoul replied, looking less than pleased at this.

"Ooh, wonderful! And who's the lucky prince?"

"Not a prince at all. Just a no account street rat."Rasoul seemed to snarl and I grinned at his distaste.

The Peddler reveals himself as Genie. Genie the proceeds to throw the sack on top of Rasoul. I giggled. Same old Genie.

"No way!"Genie exclaimed, and I actually heard him that time. He picked the guard back and and shouted, "Try it fanatically." Genie shoots some magic into the sky. "It's Aladdin!" 'Aladdin' appears, written in generic lettering.

I laughed as the familiar music started up. One of my favorite songs was about to begin. This first Party in Agrabah.

"What's going on?"My soon-to-be sister-in-law, Jasmine asked.

I pointed down to where Genie was floating, holding a snow globe version of Agrabah. "My husband is up to his antics once more. He's about to sing!"I giggled with delight.

Jasmine joined me at the window and also grinned as we both watched the Genie. A smaller version of Genie flies around the globe.

**There's a party here in Agrabah, **

**there's excitement in the air.**

**People pouring in from near and far**

Genie flies by a camel, and hugs the driver and the camel simultaneously.

**'Cause Jasmine and Aladdin**

** are gonna have a weddin'. **

Genie then flies in front of a man riding an elephant. He sits down in front of the elephant, and turns into a manicurist. He starts doing a manicure on the elephant. I laughed, shaking my head as so. I seen this movie thousands of times, but it never gets old.

**There's a party here in Agrabah, everybody will be there**

Genie grabs the driver of the elephant and another man. He changes their hair to giant Afros.

**So if you're a pauper or a shah, do something with your hair. **

**You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty**

Genie unravels a man's turban.

**A turban that's unraveling just won't do**

**As earrings on a woman's ear**

**No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy**

Genie turns the woman into a fat woman with huge glasses. The woman screams and runs away. You'd think people would be used to my husband by now!

**You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through.**

**There's a party here in Agrabah, so I'm goin' to paint the town**

Genie, now as a painter, waves his paintbrush at three women. Their burkas change into harem-style outfits.

**If you want to see what colors are, follow me around.**

Genie, on an easel, flies through Agrabah. Newspapers appear in the hands of citizens. They sing they next part together.

**Aladdin's gettin' married and it's gonna be**

**The wedding of the century**

Then Genie sings the next part, turning into an explorer, then a giant tiki stle pig, after singing the first line. I leaned up against the railing.

**My buddy's getting married and you're gonna see**

**Just how much I can do! **

**You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs**

**You've all been to a luau sweet sixteen**

**But none of them compare to what this**

Genie opens a lid. A roasting pig with an apple in his mouth appears. The pig pulls the apple out of his mouth.

**The food with be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting.**

**There's a party here in Agrabah and it's got us all aglow**

Genie turns into Rocky Balboa and then Don King for each sentence sang in order.

**If a street rat could have come so far, maybe I can do it**

**Sure, there's nothing to it! **

My attention is turned away from my husband when a woman on a balcony starts singing. Genie appears behind her dressed in drag. The woman looked snobby to be and what she sang proved she was.

**There's a party here in Agrabah, but we're not sure that we'll go**

**For although the bride is la de dah, the groom is awfully low**

Genie pushed the woman out of the way, appearing in front of the palace, as Walter Cronkite. Another Genie walks behind him, wearing a Jafar mask. I smirked, what was my husband doing?

**And now we take you down to the palace**

**where everyone has celebrated all night long**

The other Genie walks in front of the gate before taking the mask off and singing.

**Without Jafar and all his malice, everybody's happy**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

I smiled before turning around and leaving my room. The castle was just as busy as the streets of Agrabah was. I was glad I didn't have to do too much work, even if I was the bridesmaid. The pavilion where the wedding would be held was magnificent.

Kristy waved to me as she ran around, getting last minute things done. Unlike myself, she had done lots to help get ready for the wedding. But hey, I had been on my honeymoon. Which had been the most amazing experience I ever had. I giggled just at the thought of it.

Iago wass sitting on top of the gift table. He had been a lot better since he woke up and healed from their final battle with Jafar. He and Kristy had become the best of friends really.

People walk by the table, putting down treasures. Iago pours a goblet full of coins over his head. I shook my head at the turkey's greediness. Yeah, I still called him turkey.

**There's a party here in Agrabah, and the loot is pouring in.**

**I like this wedding stuff so far. **

**Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! **

A little while later, I was standing with my soon-to-be father-in-law and husband as they discussed some things to make sure it was all in order.

"We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers"Genie said as he dumped a cart full of flowers over himself and the sultan. "And valets who will carefully park for you. The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours."

Genie glanced over at me with a suggestive smirk. I grinned back and shrugged. Hey, your only a bridesmaid for your favorite brothers and sister-in-laws wedding!

**There's a party in Agrabah, yes a filling of the room**

**But there's something missing, yes, ahah! **

"Where is the groom?"The Sultan asked and everyone exchanged confused looks.

XxRebelWriterxX

Genie and I flash into mine and Aladdins old house. Just as I suspected, he was there with Abu. Aladdin was holding an old box. I'd seen the box numerous times, but never knew what was it it.

"Hello? Somebody's going to be late for his own wedding! "Genie exclaimed suddenly, but Aladdin didn't even look up.

"Hold on Genie, there's something I need."Aladdin said, waving him off. Genie suddenly turns into a big breasted woman coming out of a cake.

"I gotcha, it's a bachelor party, big boy!" The woman Genie said and I laughed at the ridiculousness of it. "Hey, no woman aloud!"

"You're currently a woman, you know."I giggled.

Genie just smirked before turning to face Carpet. Carpet was floating aimlessly, a beer held tightly in his tassles. Ha, a beer drinking carpet. Now I've seen it all! "None for you, you're the designated flyer."Genie exclaimed as he took the beer from carpet.

I laughed again.

"No, this is for the wedding. "Aladdin spoke up as he opened the box to revel a dagger within. Hm, never expected that!.

"Well, uh, that's a nice dagger. Interesting nuptial accessory. It's a bit... sharp."Genie said in the form of Woody Allen.

"It belonged to my father."Aladdin admitted, a trace of sadness evident in his voice. Of course, Genie didn't realize this.

"Your father? You never said a word about your father. Oh, I've got to let the caterer know!"Genie turned into a caterer. "Chicken or sea bass?"

"He's not coming to the wedding... he died a long time ago."Aladdin said sullenly, tightly clenching the dagger in his hand.

"Sorry."Genie appologized as he reverted back to his original form. I walked over to my husband and took his hand.

"That's okay, I never knew him. Maybe if I did, I'd feel ready for this."

"Al, are you getting cold feet?"Genie asked, snapping his free hand and making bunny slippers appear on Aladdin's feet.

"No, Genie. It's just that... I've always been a street rat. Stealing what I need to survive, runnin' from the guards... Living my life alone, well, with Kendra for a year. And Abu. But, I'm takin' a big step today, into a new world."Aladdin tried to explain and I instantly understood. He was afraid to start a family.

"Today's topic, "Fears of the Future Family Man." Al from Agrabah, share with us."Genie announced with head phones in his ears and a microphone in front of him.

"I never had a father to show me how to raise a family."Aladdin replied.

"No role model? Get a little deeper."

What do I know about families? Genie, what if I'm no good at it?"Genie changed back to normal. "If my father were here... "

"Al, Little Buddy, if your father were here, he'd be as proud of you as I am."Genie said and I rapped an arm around both of their shoulders.

"As both of us are, Aladdin."I smiled.

"I just wish he could see this."Aladdin sighed before he began singing the second part of Party in Agrabah.

**There's a party here in Agrabah, and the party's all for me.**

**Just look you guys at where we are, and how are dreams have come to be. **

Then, amazingly, I could also hear Jasmine's part. Disney works in mysterious ways!

"There's a party here in Agrabah, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do'"She sang beautifully.

**I never ever had a real family**

**I never ever had a real true friend**

Both of their faces appear in the air. I tilted my head in amusement.

**Someone who could just understand me...**

Aladdin makes a motion to kiss Jasmine's image.

"Hey, come on Aladdin, this mush has got to end!"Iago suddenly yells, ruining the moment.

Genie changes the outside of the hovel to a shop environment. Iago has a party hat on his head and a party favor in his mouth. He blows on the party favor. Genie started singing once more, holding up a clock.

**There's a party here in Agrabah**

**And it's starting right away. **

Genie changes into a tailor, and changes Aladdin into his wedding robes. The he grabs him for a photograph.

**Let's get you dressed 'cause you're the star**

**Hey, come on, it's your wedding day!**

Genie, Aladdin, and I walked arm and arm over the edge of the building. Abu and Iago followed, also arm in arm. Aladdin, Abu, and I land on Carpet. Our group flies away from our old home and to the palace. We flew over a crowd of people who sing.

**Aladdin's gettin' married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century.**

** Amazing how Aladdin could have come so far!**

**They're finally gettin' married! **Genie

**They're finally getting married! **Sultan

**Look at all these presents! **Iago

**We're finally getting married! **Jasmine

**They're finally getting married. **Me

**I'm finally gettin' married! **Aladdin

We flew into the palace. Genie remained outside, and like a Gospel singer, he lead the crowd in.

**They're finally gettin' married at the party in Agrabah! **

Aladdin lands in the wedding pavilion. Abu is guiding a ribbon down a pillar as Carpet takes me to join the others. Sultan is dancing.

**They're getting married and it's gonna be such a sight to see.**

**Come on, go with me **

The wedding guests are now dancing. I dance along with the other women while I notice Iago shake Aladdin's hand.

**To the party in Agrabah!**

Confetti  
>falls everywhere as Genie reverts to normal. But he continues to sing by himself and dance.<p>

"A party goin' on now, gotta party, gotta party. Help me! Can't stop myself!" Genie begins shaking his butt. "Somebody rub the lamp, somebody rub the lamp." Men in the crowd raise their eyebrows. "Ah, you know I feel it..." Genie looks around. "ah, that's enough." Genie slinks off.

**(And, I finish. Maybe. At least with this chapter! Hope it's something like the movie. I've never seen it, as I said before. Or the second one. If you can rectify that, please PM me! Thanks! Oh, and please review!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back! And I've finally seen the second Aladdin movie! I managed to find it online after searching for months. I'm happy now though. I also found a link for the third one. I'm gonna try and see if it'll work tonight, or when I can. I'll try to update this everyday though!**

**Disclaimer: Man, these things get old. I no own.**

**Chapter 19:**

"Hello, and welcome to "Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical!" That's right; we're taking you to the marriage of a millennium. And who's this coming on the lovely stretch camel? Oh it's Cleopatra and Caesar. And their bringing a salad, how wonderful."

I can vaguely hear Genie outside, announcing the guest as they arrive. Kristy and I were helping Jasmine finish getting last minute things done. The wedding was going to start soon.

"Oh look, there's Osiris, Oh Osiris, Osiris, could we have a word with you?" A loud screetches occurs, probably from Osiris. "Oh no, the crowd is parting, who's coming? It's Moses! And you're name is?"

"I'm Thor."I barely heard the reply as I grabbed the flowers I would need.

"You're Thor?"

"Well, it hurts."

I laughed out loud. Genie was definitely interesting. Jasmine and Kristy looked at me, a silent question in both their eyes. I waved them off though.

"Once again, this whole broadcast has been brought to you by sand. It's everywhere. Get used to it!"Genie finished.

Genie blows on a horn, disappearing. I took a deep breath knowing that that was Kristy and my que. Kristy walked first and I followed, holding my flowers tightly in my hands and ignoring everyone's stare. A little boy carrying a flag followed behind us. And finally, four guards walk down the aisle carrying a throne with Sultan on it. The guests bow.

"You're majesty, your highness!"The crowd bellows as thy walk by.

Abu chattered and waved wildly. The sultan laughed and waved to him. I reach my spot and stand and faced the crowd. The guards reach the end of the aisle and Sultan runs off the throne and into the pavilion. Aladdin bowed to him.

"Don't look so solemn boy, this is a happy day."Sultan said, nudging Aladdin with his elbow.

"Oh look, it's a Kodiak moment."Genie said and I looked over at him in time to see a bear roar from his left side. Genie grabbed it by the mouth. "Put that bear out of here!"

Genie makes a white carpet appear, led by doves. It covers the entire aisle. The peacocks standing in front of the door contract their feathers, revealing Jasmine. I smiled at my almost sister-in-law. She looked beautiful.

"Ohh..."The Sultan murmered, looking at his daughter proudly.

"Wow..."Aladdin breathed and I saw the same lovey dovey look in his eyes that I saw the day we first met Jas.

"Oh Yeah!"Genie randomly shouted. I shook my head and giggled.

Jasmine walked down the aisle to the ooos and ahhs of the crowd. When she reached the end of the aisle, Sultan takes her hand.

"I never thought this day would come. Now I'm afraid that it has come all too soon."The Sultan said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Oh father."Jasmine cried before hugging him tightly.

"It's all so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not..."Genie broke down into tears, and I felt my own gather up.. He then blew his nose on Carpet. Realizing what he did, he let Carpet go. "Oh, sorry." Genie grinned sheepishly.

Aladdin and Jasmine walked up a few stairs to the top of the pavilion. I smiled as I watched them, feeling as happy as I did my wedding day.

"Well, we're here..."Aladdin hesitated, a smiled smile lighting up his face.

"Together forever."Jasmine finished, smiling at her soon-to-be husband happily.

Suddenly though, the ground started shaking. I gasped as I fell to the ground. Genie flew over and quickly helped me back up.

"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon..."He started, but left the sentence hanging.

"Oh, oh, my word!"The Sultan gasped as elephant's suddenly burst through the pavilion

(Elephants burst through the pavilion.)

"Stampede!"Genie exclaimed, wearing a cowboy hat and plaids.

Guests scattered, screaming in terror. Aladdin and Jasmine stay on the alter, watching in shock and disbelief.. A piece of the ceiling fell onto the alter and Aladdin pushes Jasmine out of the way just in time.

"Come here monkey boy, you were almost Dumbo toe jam!" An elephant walked over Carpet. "Oh, they trampled the carpet... that's a little redundant. So this isn't really a bad day for you, is it?"

"It's an attack!"Someone shouted, but I was too frazzled to find out who. Kristy grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the way.

Several wedding guests run out of the pavilion. I growled. Even though I knew his was going to happen, I still hated that the ruined the wedding!

"Not in this palace!"Rasoul growled.

The men started doing karate moves and pinning the guests to the wall with knives before stealing from them. More of the ceiling falls. I pushed Kristy out of the way, causing us both to fall. We barely missed getting hit by a huge chunk of the ceiling.

"Genie!"I shout in terror.

"Oh, I think we're going to have a little problem with leaks." Genie responded as he flew to the ceiling and positioned himself in front of the hole.

I ran out towards the gift table deciding that I could help fight the thieves away. After all, my time as a street rat helped me to be able to defend myself. I saw Cassim approach the gift table and push things out o his way.

"It must be here somewhere!"Cassim shouts before a golden plate flies by his head. He turned around t see Iago waving a candlestick and me holding a sword I had taken from an unconscious thief.

"Meet your match, Zorro!"Iago growled.

Cassim approached Iago and I.

"Good birdie! Polly want a little..."He started, but Iago cut him off, anger burning in his eyes.

"Say cracker and I'll let you have it on principle!"Iago growled as he cited his shot with the candlestick

Iago swung three times at the Cassim, but missed each time. Cassim grabbed the candlestick from Iago and picked him up.

"You have a lot of spirit." Cassim pushed Iago into a nearby vase. "And a lot of mouth."

"Then why don't you fight me, Cassim."I growled, holding the sword up defensively.

"How do you know my name?"He asked, momentarily surprised.

"I know a lot of things. I know your son, he's a good friend of mine." I answered, shrugging as if it was big deal.

Cassim's eyes widened momentarily before he charged at me. I swung my sword, block his move easily. In fact, I blocked all of his attacks with ease.

"I was a street rat, Cassim. I know how to defend myself."I said, ducking to avoid the swing at my head.

Suddenly though, I felt a kick to my stomach. He got a lucky shot. I fell to my knees grunting. He kicked me in the shoulders, barely missing my head. I fell to the ground, holding my shoulder.

"Kendra!"Genie shouted, but he was unable to help me because he was holding the ceiling up, literally. Instead, Kristy ran to my side.

"Where is it?"Cassim shouted as he pushed two jars out of the way. I saw him stand up and look around. "Ah, at last!"

Cassim grabbed the treasure. I recognized the long, golden staff with a green jewel at the head of it. Cassim raised it into the sky. Then he grunted and fell to the ground. Standing above him was Aladdin, holding Cassim's treasure in his hand and looking really pissed.

"Can I see your invitation?"Aladdin asked, glaring at his father. Though I knew he didn't know it was his father... yet.

"Stay out of my way boy and you won't get hurt!"Cassim growled as he pushed himself up.

Cassim grabbed an Egyptian cat statue beside him and e it at Aladdin. Aladdin groans and fell back onto the gift table. Cassim stood up.

"Get away from my brother!"I growled, pushing myself back up and ran towards them.

Cassim ignored me as he reached over Aladdin, attempting to grab the treasure. Aladdin fended him off and the two wrestle for the treasure.

"Fool, you don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves."Cassim growled to his son, unaware of course.

"When I get up, I'll bow to you!"Aladdin sarcastically said and then kicked Cassim away.

Cassim and Aladdin continued to try to overpower each other. Neither man has an advantage though. Genie, however, moved away from the ceiling, noticing that the only part left is the part he was protecting. He flew straight to where I was watching the fight.

"I guess there's really no point to this now."He muttered as he approached me. "Are you alright?"He asked concerned.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Go and stop those thieves."I said, nodding towards the entrance where three theives were trying to escape.

Genie flew at the thieves, blocking their exit. The thieves taunt him with their weapons, but Genie just raised his eyebrows. About a dozen Genies appear, all of the dressed as ninjas in black. They are waving swords around and look at the thieves. The thieves run away.

An elephant makes and noise and Genie turns to it with a smile. He picked up the elephant and points his trunk at the thieves.

"Freeze sandbags; don't make me use the other end!"He taunted as wind blew out the trunk and blew the triplets away. The elephant's trunk deflates and Genie puts it down. Then he shot two other thieves in the butt with magic.

"Mama always said 'magic is as magic does'."Genie said as Forrest Gump.

"Cassim said nothing about facing the powers of a genie! Get the others out of here. We'll leave the King to his plans."One of thieves shout and they all start running.

I turn back to the father-son brawl to see that Cassim has control of the treasure. He makes a run for it., but Aladdin tackles him down at the ankle).

"Ooh!"Cassim shouts in surprise.

Aladdin kicks the vase that Iago is in and it hits the wall. Iago comes out, staggering and moaning. An elephant burst through the door leading to the gift table. Cassim and Aladdin stopped and look at it, before making a last pull on the treasure. They rolled away from the elephant in separate directions. Aladdin got control of the treasure. He looked around the room to notice he was alone.

"Where's the King of Thieves?"Aladdin asked and I just shrug having not noticed he left but knowing he did.

The walls start to crumble as Genie joins my side one more. "Oooh...This is not my fault! This was not built to code!" Genie exclaimed, looking around in horror.

"Good luck getting back the catering department."Iago muttered as he flew up and landed on my shoulder.

"Oh my..."Sultan gasped, looking around.

"Fear not, oh father of the bride." Genie turned into a construction worker with a muscular chest. "We can rebuild!"

"Oh, please do. We can't have a wedding without a pavilion!"The Sultan exclaimed.

Genie's chest muscles fall to his gut and he shrugs. A clipboard appears in his hand and he begins writing on it.

"All right, a wedding pavilion it is my man." Genie turned Iago, Abu, and Carpet into construction workers. Iago is eating a sandwich, Abu is eating a doughnut, and Carpet is reading the paper. "Hey, I want to see some resumes on these guys. And don't let the one with the beak near any power tools." A drill sounded.

"Yes, yes, Genie, whatever it takes. I am sorry about all this Jasmine."Sultan said before looking around and noticed she was missing. "Daughter?"

I walked back over to join Aladdin and Jasmine at the gift table.

"What were they after, the gifts?"Jasmine asked.

"Not all the gifts. This is what the King of Thieves wanted."Aladdin answered as he held out the treasure.

"With all the other great stuff, why go for this thing?"Iago asked as he flew off my shoulder and landed on the treasure."

From the staff, a bright light emanates. Iago flies away from it and lands on Aladdin's hand. A visage of a woman appears in the air.

"Your question is mine to answer! The King of Thieves sought my sight to find the Ultimate Treasure."The Oracle answered.

"Did someone say treasure?"Iago asked, perking up.

"Genie?"Aladdin asked, looking confused and even a little frightened.

"Oh... Looks like an Oracle."Genie answered, wearing a pair on sunglasses on his face.

"I see all that has been, and all that will be."The Oracle responded.

"Uh oh, uh oh, definitely an Oracle, tells the future, uh oh."Genie said as Dustin Hoffman in "Rainman". He turned back to normal and faced Jasmine. "Girlfriend, where were you registered?"

"Okay, you know all, so tell all. Where is the treasure? You know, the ultimate one?"Iago asked, greed lighting up his eyes.

"I am bound by the rule of one. One question, one answer."The Oracle stated.

"I only want one answer! Where is the Ultimate Treasure?"Iago exclaimed desperately.

"You have already asked your question."

"You mean before? Oh, that wasn't a question! That was uh... thinking out loud."The bird nodded, trying to get the Oracle to overlook his question he hadn't meant to ask.

"Very loud."Genie said as he grabbed Iago.

"Aladdin, we could learn anything. About our lives, our future."Jasmine said, a dreamy look settling into her eyes.

"You have but to ask."The Oracle stated.

"I know what my future is, my future is you. But my past... it's a blank. My mother died when I was just a kid, and I never even knew my father. The only family I have is Kendra. I have no idea where I come from."Aladdin said to Jasmine.

"Your question is your choice. But remember the rule of one. Choose carefully."The Oracle warned softly.

"Oh sure, she warns him about the one question thing."Iago grumbled before Carpet hits him out of the way. "Hey!"

"Quiet Iago."I hissed, before sighing. "Oracle, it's hard to pick one question when you have so many."

"You have a bright future ahead of you. You will live happily with your husband and daughter."The Oracle stated.

My head snapped up to face the Oracle while my right hand flew to my stomach. Did she just say... daughter. Everyone turned to look at me, shocked. I looked up at the Oracle.

"I'm... pregnant?"

The Oracle nodded. I don't know what happened after that cause the next thing I knew, the world went black.

**(Woo, weren't expecting that were you! I wasn't either... jk. Of course I expected that, I wrote the damn thing didn't I! Haha, I hoped you like it. Eventually I'll update again, REVIEW!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I'm back! I've gotten so good at this reviewing everyday thing! I'm so awesome. Oh, and I finally saw Aladdin three! It was AWESOME! Haha, but now I'll better understand what I'm writing. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Aladdin... but I wish I owned Genie. :)**

**Chapter 20:**

I woke up sometimes later in my room. I looked around and noticed no one was there. I touched my stomach as I sat up. I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it, a baby girl was growing inside of me. I was going to be a mother.

Standing up, I turned and walked out of my room. Only to be stopped by Jasmine, who was wearing a brown cloak. "Jasmine, where are you going?"I asked.

She looked up surprised. "Kendra, you're awake? How are you feeling."She asked concerned. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine, no worries. I was just a little.. shocked to find out I'm having a baby."I answered, placing my hand on my stomach once more.

Jasmine nodded with understanding. "I understand. Genie is worried about you though."She said.

"I'll find him later. Where are you headed?"I asked curiously.

"Out to the Marketplace, I need to find Aladdin. He ran off after the Oracle told him his father is alive."Jasmine answered.

"Wait, his dad is alive? When did she tell you this?"I had no clue when she had said that. Of course I did faint. Which Jasmine told me that it was after I fainted. "Can I come with you then? Fresh air sounds nice and I'd love to speak to my brother."

She nodded and I put on my own cloak and followed her out of the Palace. The marketplace was as busy as any other day and it brought back memories of my time as a street rat. We walked until we found Abu and Carpet pacing back and forth.

"Abu, where's Aladdin?"Jasmine asked before looking up to see Aladdin in our old home. "How long has he been up there?"

Abu shrugged and chattered. Jasmine sighed before turning around and heading up the familiar steps. I followed her quietly.

"Aladdin, Are you alright?"Jasmine asked as she picked up the Oracle and sits beside Aladdin. "What's wrong?"

I sat on the other side of my brother a out a hand on his shoulder.

"I always wanted to know about my father. But just now, I'm not so sure."He stood up. "What kind of man leaves his son? Did he even care? Maybe I don't wanna know him."Aladdin sighed.

"Yes you do."Jasmine and I said at the same time.

"How can you be so sure?"Aladdin asked, looking at us with disbelief.

"Because I already know him." Aladdin looked at her confused. "Because I know you."She finished and the music started up once more. I took a step back and listened.

**You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside. **

** You reached out your hand and took me on a magic carpet ride.**

Jasmine led Aladdin onto Carpet, who is now beside them. I got on in the back, listening quietly to the song.

**One look at your smile and I could see the light, shining every where. **

**People like you don't come out of thin air.**

Carpet stopped in front of a building and Aladdin got off him.

**Oh Jasmine... **

**You don't understand. **

**There is so much that you don't see. **

In the city below, I was surprised to see a younger Aladdin appear. Two kids run by him, and into their father's arms. Young Aladdin smiles. I should be more freaked out by this, but I smiled at how cute my brother was.

**Just think if you can what growing up had to be like for me. **

The father and the children go into their house, slamming the door on young Aladdin. Young Aladdin walks away, slowly, sadly.

**Your father's a man who taught you who you are.**

Young Aladdin disappears. I looked up at Aladdin, the adult Aladdin, and continued listening to their song.

**Mine was never there. **

**So how can you say, I don't come out of thin air?**

Carpet flew us back to the Palace. Instead of going to their balcony with them, Carpet dropped me off at mine. I could still hear them though as they continued to sing.

**There's so much I want to know. **Aladdin

**You've got the chance to learn. **Jasmine

**If it means, I'd have to go... **Aladdin

**I'll be right here when you return. Our wedding can wait. **Jasmine

Aladdin hugged Jasmine and suddenly a pair of blue arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and smiled at my husband. But didn't say a word as we listened to them sing.

**I love you. **Aladdin

**I think it's worth this small delay. **Jasmine

Abu handed Aladdin the Oracle. Aladdin took it.

**Maybe you're right. **Aladdin

**And won't it be great to have your father see our wedding day? It isn't too late. **Jasmine

**I've waited so long to learn the truth. **Aladdin

**And now at least, we can finally say. **Both

**You're father is really there.** Jasmine

**There's so much that we might share. **Aladdin

**And you'll finally learn, you **Jasmine

**Don't come out of thin air. **Both

Jasmine and Aladdin raise the Oracle into the sky. I watched it float into the air and shimmer a silver color. It was beautiful. I leaned into Genie's chest and watched as the Oracle appeared.

"Have you chosen your question?"She asked, her voice just as mysterious and calm as it had been when she told me about the baby.

"I have."Aladdin nodded, his voice somewhat shaky, but strong.

"Then ask."

"Where is my father?"

"Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves. Your father is trapped within their world."The Oracle answered, pointing him to the right path.

"The Forty Thieves? Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoner?"Aladdin asked frantically, his eyes wide. I felt sorry for the boy.

"I am sorry. I can only answer one question." The Oracle answered before she disappeared.

**It's up to me. **Aladdin

**Take as long as you need.**

**I'll be back in time for our wedding, I promise. **

Jasmine and Aladdin hugged before going into their room to get ready for Aladdin's trip. I turned around to face Genie.

"How are you feeling?"He asked, looking at concerned. One of his hands rested onto of my stomach and I put a hand on top of his.

"I'm fine. I was just a little surprised I all. I'm actually really excited to have a baby."I smiled. It was true, I had always wanted a baby.

"I'm excited too, sweetheart. I'm especially excited to have this baby girl with you." Genie said as my heart melted. My husband was amazing.

I leaned up and kissed him softly. It was short, but amazing nonetheless. "Just wait till the hormones kick in. And then the Morning Sickness and weird cravings. It'll be interesting."

He chuckled. "I look forward to going through all that with you. You and this baby are my whole world after all."

I smiled and kissed him one more time. "Cheesy again, but you two are my whole world as well." I said when I pulled away. Then my smile slipped away. "I'm going with Aladdin."I said quietly.

Genie heard though cause he suddenly froze. "I don't think that's a good idea. What about the baby?"He asked, shaking his head.

"Genie, he's my brother. I have to be there for him. Besides, we're barely two weeks along. We wouldn't even know if it wasn't for the Oracle. I'll be fine."I answered, looking him straight in the eyes.

He sighed, and I knew he was debating on what to do. His instincts do doubt were telling him not to let me go. But he also knew he couldn't control me.

"Alright, I know I can't stop you. Just, please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you or our daughter."Genie finally and I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back, unable to resist.

"Thank you Genie, this means the world to be."I said before hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek. Then I turned and ran into the room to grab some good fighting clothes. Genie followed closely behind.

I quickly changed and grabbed my favorite sword. Genie had given it to me as a wedding present. I sheathed the sword at my side.

"I love you."I told Genie, kissing him once more. He chuckled. "I love you too, sweetheart." He said before I turn and ran out the room to find Aladdin.

XxRebelWriterxX

An hour later we were flying through the desert on Carpet. Genie, Jasmine, Kristy, and the Sultan all stayed behind. I had to go though. I had to be there for my brother.

Aladdin hadn't liked the idea of me going with my.. er condition. But I convinced him that I needed to be there just like I convinced Genie. I knew he still didn't like the idea, but like Genie, he couldn't deny me the right to go.

Aladdin still had no idea about my past. I knew I should tell him, but I was afraid he wouldn't take it as well as Genie had. After all, I'd be keeping this secret way longer from him than I have from my husband. I just couldn't find the right time or place to tell him.

"I should have stayed with the Genie. Manual labor beats danger any day."Iago complained as we flew.

Aladdin and I look down to see a group of horse tracks in the sand. Two horses turn a corner up ahead.

"Good, the trail's still fresh."Aladdin said, completely ignoring Iago. After all, we were used to his complaining.

"Definitely should have stayed with the Genie..." Carpet sped up to catch the horses. "Ah!" I giggled in delight.

Carpet turned the corner the thieves did and nearly ran into them. They had stopped in front of the familiar sea. Pointy rocks were at the end of the sea.

"Shh..." Aladdin hushed as Carpet flew back behind the cliff. "...Phew. Well they have nowhere to go, we have them trapped."Aladdin sighed, but I said nothing. After all, I knew what was to happen next. Man, I say after all a lot.

"We? They are Forty Thieves. We are you, a rug, a monkey, a pregnant woman, and me. Wait, don't count me."

"They're just standing there."Aladdin pointed out quietly, confusion laced in his words.

From the front of the group, Cassim raised his arms into the air. "Open sesame!"He shouted. The water in the sea separates and opens a door in the cliff face. Cassim and the thieves ride in.

"Let's move. Hang on!"Aladdin warned as we began following them. We barely made it through the door, but we did. I looked around the golden and misty city, no doubt a city that was long forgotten except by the thieves. "I know Carpet, it's incredible." I looked over and notice Carpet grab Aladdin and point at the door. "What?"

"How bad is it?"Iago asked desperately, his tail feathers stuck in the door. I stifled a laugh, almost forgetting about that part.

Abu spit on his hand and pulls Iago out. He comes out after the second yank, yelling in pain. "Yee ow! Ohh, this is attractive!" Iago's feathers were stuck in the door. He walked over, pulled them out, and put them back on his tail.

"Come on."Aladdin said, slightly amused as he shook his head.

We walked through the lair quietly, my eyes taking in everything. Especially the things you _didn't _see in the movie. Aladdin and I looked up and saw a golden minotaur head mounted to the wall. Abu and Iago backed into each other and fall into a river.

"Ya wanna not hold up traffic?"Iago almost yelled, ringing out his feathers. "I want to get in, get out, and go home. Actually, I wouldn't mind skipping right to the go home..."

Aladdin shushed Iago. From below, I heard Sa'luk's voice. Aladdin and I looked down at him. Sa'luk and other thieves are standing in front of a bare table.)

"We could have had all the loot from the wedding. But we followed the king's plan. This is what we have to show for our trouble in Agrabah: NOTHING!" Sa'luk yelled in anger.

Sa'luk punched the table, causing it to fall apart. Some of the thieves yell in agreement. "Sa'luk is truly ticked!"

"Your time draws to a close, Cassim." Sa'luk growled as he approached Cassim.

"Cassim? My father..."Aladdin whispered his eyes wide as he took in the man he hadn't seen in years and who we thought was dead.

"If you're talking about spilling my blood, well, I just don't see that happening."Cassim smirked as he folded his arms defiantly.

Sa'luk: " let me open your eyes!"Sa'luk growled as he swung his claws at Cassim.

Cassim starts to dodge, when Sa'luk is tackled by Aladdin. I look to my side surprised, I hadn't realized he had left. I jumped down and joined my brother. Aladdin sat on Sa'luk's back, trying to hold him down.

"Run, I've got him! I'm Aladdin, you're my father!"Aladdin informed, still keeping Sa'luk down.

Cassim gasped as Sa'luk rolled over, pushing Aladdin onto the ground. The Midas Dagger fell out of Aladdin's pocket. A big thief I recognized from the movie, but for the life of me couldn't remember his name, grabbed me and held my arms behind my back.

"Hurt me and you'll have to deal with my pissed off husband."I spat, struggling against the thief. He laughed.

"No man scares me, girl. I'd like to see him try to defeat me!"The thief exclaimed. I snorted defiantly.

"My husband is no ordinary man. Remember the Genie from the wedding? Yeah, he's my husband and trust me, he'll know who hurt me and he'll be after your ass."I grinned at the look of fear that momentarily crossed his face.

But it faded just as quickly, and another smirk crossed his face. "I ain't afraid of no Genie."

My face became deathly serious. "You should, cause I'm also with child."

I looked away from the thief to Cassim as he picks up the dagger. He studies it with a look of recognition.

"I don't know about father boy, but I'll send you to meet your other ancestors."Sa'luk said as he tried to claw Aladdin, only to be stopped when Cassim grabs his hand.

Cassim looked at the dagger. "Let him go. The boy... is my son." Cassim raised the dagger into the air. "I gave this dagger to my wife years ago. I told her to give it to our new born son...Aladdin."

"It's true?"The guard holding me asked.

"Ohh, the boy is the son of the King of Thieves."The Asian fat man spoke up in surprise and astonishment.

"Yeah, and I'm his sister."I finally broke myself from the fat guys grip. "So leave me the hell alone."I growled before standing beside Aladdin once more.

Aladdin stands up. "*You* are the King of Thieves?" He asked in disbelief.

"Like it or not boy, we're blood." Cassim threw the dagger to Aladdin. "Look at you. I'd thought I'd never see you again. Has it been so long?" Cassim turned to me. "I never knew my wife was to have a daughter."

I shook my head. "I'm adopted really. A couple years ago, Aladdin saved my life and took me in after my father was killed."I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Blood or mud, or even adopted, these two are intruders." Sa'luk stepped in between Cassim, Aladdin, and I. He shoves Aladdin and I out of the way. "And we have rules about intruders."

Aladdin looked around the room. Thieves grabbed Iago, Carpet, and Abu.)

"Sa'luk is right." "They knows our secrets!" "I hate intruders." "Wait, wait, me too!" Different voices of the thieves rang out.

"They has found our secret lair. They have seen too much. They must die. They must all die!"Sa'luk shouted, a malicious gleam in his eye.

"Die? He's your son, she's your adopted daughter. I'm their friend! Cast a vote for mercy here!" Iago wailed, not ready to die.

"Yes, Cassim, mercy would be so like you. Soft and weak."Sa'luk mocked and Cassim shot him a dirty look.

"Maybe Sa'luk should be king?" "Yes, maybe he should."

"Kill them."Cassim said after a minute of appearing to be thinking. I didn't struggle like Aladdin, already knowing what would happen.

Sa'luk grabbed Aladdin and raised his clawed hand into the air. He is stopped from swinging, however, when Cassim speaks up.

"Or the boy could, yes the boy could... no. "Cassim started, but then stopped and shook his head.

"What, what? The boy could what?"The guard who had recently been holding me asked.

"Nothing, probably a bad idea."Cassim sighed.

"Let's hear it."The triplet thieves yelled simultaneously.

"Well, it seems to me that... oh never mind."

"What?"Sa'luk asked impatiently, now standing behind the King of Thieves.

"The boy could face 'the challenge.'" Cassim shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Ah...That's right, 'the challenge.'"A thieve said.

"What about the girl?"Another thieve rang out and the room turned to face me curiously. I shook my head.

"Hell no, I'm not doing the challenge. I'm pregnant, and I'm not about to lose my baby."I snapped, glaring at the men and daring them to say something differently.

"That's that, my son shall face 'the challenge.' My daughter can watch."Cassim announced, nodding at the idea.

Sa'luk reached in front of Cassim, putting his claws in Aladdin's face. I pulled my brother back as Cassim held Sa'luk back.

"And I shall be the one to test him." Sa'luk growled, grinning sadistically at Aladdin.

"A test, huh? Ah, that's not so bad. Maybe it will be multiple choice?"Iago spoke up hopefully as he landed on Al's shoulder.

**(And I think this is a good spot to stop it for the day! Woo, this was eight pages long, almost nine. And it was a lot easier to do now that I've seen the movie. Remember to A.R.F my story! You know what that means? Alert, Review, and Favorite! So be a dog and arf! XD)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ugh, computers make me so mad. I had some of this written, but the damn net book messed up and deleted everything. So I had to rewrite this. Stupid thing. Anyway, missed you guys! Ha, even though it's been a day. **

**Some of you might be wondering where Kristy is. Well, here she is! I'm gonna have a small part in her POV after the song. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin, like I've said a hundred times. I wish I owned Genie. :) He's fucking awesome!**

**Chapter 21:**

Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder rumbled around. Sa'luk and Aladdin stood in the middle of the ring where we stood on top of the cliff. Cassim was beside Aladdin, talking to him. I could just barely make out what they were talking about.

Abu and Iago were inside a wooden cage, guarded by a fat, Asian thief. I was surrounded by two thieves, though they did not hold me in place. Last time they tried to touch me, I growled and punched one in the stomach. So, they didn't bother.

"What's goin' on, Dad?"Aladdin asked, worry and a bit of fear laced in his words. I knew Aladdin would be okay, but I couldn't stop the fear that gnawed at me.

"Oh, the challenge is simple enough... only one man survives. But you're my son. You'll be that man. Knock 'em dead kid, seriously."Cassim replied calmly and almost nonchalantly before walking away.

A thief lowered a sword, indicating the start of the challenge. Sa'luk tried to scratch Aladdin with his claws, but missed. Aladdin fell back into the arms of some thieves. I gasped in fear. They shoved him back in towards Sa'luk. Sa'luk tried to catch Aladdin again, but Aladdin kicked out Sa'luk's legs, causing him to fall.

"Go Sa'luk! Kick 'em!"The thieves shouted and I was half tempted to attack them. But I didn't, I couldn't risk the chance of harm to my daughter.

Sa'luk got up and tried to get Aladdin again. Aladdin ducked and kicked Sa'luk in the ribs. Sa'luk swung again and scratched Aladdin.)

"Aladdin!"I yelled and tried to run forward. Several guards grabbed me and held me back. Aladdin yelped in surprise and grabbed his arm.

Sa'luk dropped his claws towards Aladdin to finish him. Aladdin pulled out the Midas dagger and fended them off. They had a power struggle; Sa'luk pushed Aladdin back. Aladdin ran into a torch and it fell, creating a wall of flame that blocked the rest of the thieves and I. Sa'luk punched Aladdin in the face. Aladdin got back up and kept fighting. Sa'luk punched Aladdin again. Aladdin fell to the group. Sa'luk picked Aladdin up.

"No!"Cassim yelled.

"ALADDIN!"I screeched as Sa'luk threw Aladdin off the cliff. I kicked two of thieves and fought my way out to the edge.

I could barely make out Aladdin. He was attached to the cliff my his Midas Dagger. He slid down the side of the cliff and onto a ledge. Aladdin leaned back against the cliff. Sa'luk pushed me out of the way and slide down the cliff face using his claws, landing on the ledge; Aladdin moved back.

Aladdin looked up and noticed the Midas Dagger, still in the cliff face. Sa'luk swung his claws at Aladdin; Aladdin dodged. He jumped and grabbed the dagger., swinging to kick Sa'luk. Sa'luk lost his balance and fell of the cliff, screaming. Aladdin reached to help him, but Sa'luk is already gone.

I sighed in relief as the thieves lower a rope down. He climbed up, stopping to pick up the Midas Dagger along the way. Aladdin looked at the dagger, angrily, before grabbing it and continuing to climb up the cliff face.

Aladdin reached the top of the cliff face, to be surrounded by the Forty Thieves. I pushed my way through he crowd and attacked my brother with a giant hug. He hugged back just as tightly.

"Don't ever do anything like that again! I thought I had lost you."I scolded as silent tear fell from my eyes.

Aladdin chuckled. "Don't worry, sis. Nothing can bring me down. You're stuck with me for awhile."He promised.

"Good."

'I thought oz-eyed won? "Iago said, pulling us from the hug to notice the thieves had us completely surrounded.

"Look, I...I... I didn't mean..."Aladdin stuttered out, but he couldn't say the right words. I had to hide a smirk. Aladdin seemed to never know what to say.

T"Get them! Take them to the King!" The thieves shouted as they picked Aladdin and I up and passed us to Cassim.

"You killed Sa'luk. The code of the Forty Thieves is very clear on this point. You're in!"Cassim announced when we arrived in front of him.

"Yah!" The thieves shouted and the familiar music started up through the air. Time for another song, this time the thieves sing.

**Congratulations, bub!**  
><strong>You've joined the club<strong>  
><strong>And everybody here agrees<strong>

A thief ties Aladdin and I up with a rope. Other thieves pulled up onto a higher level. They pushed us back down onto a waiting group of thieves.

**We've got the finest blend of nearly honest men**  
><strong>Welcome to the Forty Thieves<strong>

The thieves drop Aladdin and I. I looked over to notice that Aladdin is annoyed. No surprise there though, I knew he would be.

**A fraternity of thugs that you can trust**  
><strong>There's nothing up our eighty sleeves<strong>  
><strong>Got lots of grub to share, pull up a easy chair<strong>

A man threw some fruit at Aladdin and I and another shoves a chair underneath us.

**Welcome to the Forty Thieves**  
><strong>Now you get to lie and cheat<strong>  
><strong>Never have to brush your teeth<strong>  
><strong>But we always aim to please<strong>

Iago saw a pile of gold and sneaks over to it. He is grabbed by a thief though and thrown onto a table. The Triplets throw a blanket around him, put an icepack on his head, and shove a thermometer in his mouth.

**Care for one another, you'll never miss your mother!**

"Oh, I love you guys."Iago muttered, obviously annoyed just like Aladdin. I was mostly amused though. It was much more fun to live it than to watch it.

**Schemin' up a scam**  
><strong>Out on a limb<strong>  
><strong>Taking whatever we please <strong>  
><strong>And if you like to work, you're gonna love this work!<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to the Forty Thieves!<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to the Forty Thieves!<strong>

The thieves threw Aladdin and I's chair. Aladdin grabbed a rope on the way down and wrapped and arm around my waist to catch me. The rope is cut though and we fell to the ground. Iago tried again to get treasure; but a thief throws knives at him. He jumped in the treasure to hide. Cassim put his arm around Aladdin and I.

**Together we're the perfect team**  
><strong>Larceny is in the genes<strong>  
><strong>Dare to share the family dream<strong>

"Live a life o' leisure, counting all your treasure!"Iago shouted before a thief pulled him out of the treasure and into Aladdin's arms. Then they continued their song.

**As an honorary member of the gang**  
><strong>That no one alive ever leaves<strong>  
><strong>You gotta snatch and sneak<strong>  
><strong>Or else your future's bleak<strong>  
><strong>We got a lifetime contract that your bound to keep<strong>  
><strong>You wanna save your skin, ya better fit right in!<strong>

The thieves danced around, juggling swords and playing with fire. I stayed near my brother and watched fascinated. This was interesting.

**Wel, wel, welcome, to the**  
><strong>Wel, wel, welcome to the<strong>  
><strong>Forty Thieves!<strong>

**XxRebelWriterxX**

**(Kristy's POV)**

Jasmine was standing on her balcony, sadly looking over the city. I stood beside her, trying to console her but having no luck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Genie look at us from the side of the Palace.

"Boy, and I thought I was blue."Genie remarked as he appeared down beside Jasmine. I took a step a step back. I've seen this movie several times because of Kendra and I knew what would happen.

"You would know if Aladdin is in trouble, wouldn't you?"Jasmine asked as she turns to Genie. "I thought they'd be back by now."

"Al will be back, so will Kendra..." Genie pauses for a moment, then perks up as if he has an idea. He turns into Mrs. Doubtfire. "Listen to Genie dear, Genie knows. You have to get your mind off this incessant waiting." Genie poofs himself, Jasmine and I into the throne room. "Here's a surefire way to cheer up a bummed out bride to be. A heaping helping of matrimonial magic!"

Genie made gifts appear all through the throne room. The gifts included bouquets of flowers, cars, baby carriages, and balloons. Jasmine reached to pick a flower from a bouquet, when Genie, as Harpo Marx, jumped into her arms and tries to kiss her. I giggled as a cane pulls him away.

Genie, now as Chico Marx, walks up to Jasmine. "Hey, that's no good. What a wedding needs is a theme."Genie turned into Grouch Marx. "It needs a groom too, but let's work with what we have..."

"Genie!"Jasmine exclaimed appalled and I couldn't help but laugh. Though I stifled it when Jasmine sent me a look.

Genie turned back to normal. "It's a joke. I do that. Okay, let's see... this will be the second wedding for both of you. I'm thinking we need something a little more simple, a little more elegant and less gray."He made an elephant appear. "Ha, ha, ha! Did it, done it, own it!" The elephant disappear) "I gonna' throw some colors at you, mauve, teal, and salmon."

Genie made paint slabs appear in Jasmine's hand. For the salmon, however, a real fish appeared. "What do you like, besides the salmon?" Genie threw the salmon against a wall. "Okay, Madonna. Don't keep it. Just put that in the mix, wink." Genie nudged Jasmine with his elbow. " Okay, I see lasers!"

Genie turned the throne room into a Las Vegas-like atmosphere, complete with lasers and flashing lights. "It's a miracle! He believes, he believes!"Genie turned into Elvis Presley. "Thank you very much!"

"I don't think so... "Jasmine giggled and shook her head. I couldn't help but giggle along with her.

Genie turned back to normal. "Tres gauch right? Well, maybe you could elope? No, you can't elope. But oh honeydew!"Genie threw a honeydew melon to the center of the room. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The honeydew turned into a carriage as Jasmine's attire changes to Cinderella's. "I don't whether to put it under props or produce. Please, don't squeeze the tires, they're not ripe. And how 'bout that gown?"

Genie made the carriage disappear and Jasmine appeared in Snow White's gown, with forest animals all around her. Genie starts acting as an announcer. "Whether you're dancing with dwarves or simply biting the apple, it says I'm a princess for now!"

"Uh, Genie..." Jasmine started.

Genie changed Jasmine back to normal. "Hey, it's Synergy. "Other Genies wearing lab coats appeared. One held up a picture of Jasmine. Another Genie held up pictures of Ariel's, Minnie Mouse's, and Jessica Rabbit's clothing in front of the picture of Jasmine. "The marketing guys are very excited, it tests really well! "

"Thank you Genie. I'm sure it will be wonderful." Jasmine said before kissing Genie on the cheek. "And thanks for cheering me up."

Genie turned Bing Crosby. "I'm sure Ali Baba and the boy are on the road to Agrabah right now. Isn't that right Bob?" Now he's Bob Hope. "That's right, Bing, how 'bout this town? Is it wild or what? It's like one giant sand trap, and me without my wedgie. Hey, let's give a big hand for Brooke Shields."

**XxRebelWriterxX**

After our huge welcome song, Cassim led us through the cave. I walked along quietly, listening to my family speak.

"I find my son, and new adopted daughter, and lose my enemy. You did your old man proud, Aladdin."Cassim said as he led us through the river carrying a torch.

"I was just trying to stay alive."Aladdin retorted, obviously not to happy with his father. He had ever reason to be though.

"Ha! If you didn't fight, you would have been killed. So says the code of the Forty Thieves."Cassim explained patiently.

Does this code have any rules that don't end in death?"Iago asked almost nervously.

"It's a strict code. But there's one thing that I added. We never hurt the innocent. "Cassim answered before stopping in front of a wall that was covered in markings.

:For future reference, I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched."Iago muttered and I resisted the urge to snort.

"Yeah, innocent right."I muttered amused. Iago shot me a glare but I just shrugged it off with an innocent grin.

"My men don't even know about this place."Cassim told us as he pulled a brooch off his cape and put it into the carving in the wall. The wall slid away to reveal a room.

Everyone walked into the room as Cassim began lighting the torches in the room. I looked around the room with awe. The place was amazing, cave or not.

"Listen boy, there is a treasure. The Ultimate Treasure." Cassim threw his torch into water, extinguishing it. "Compared to this, a pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave. A sultan's fortune nothing but... lunch money! And I am this close to it..." Cassim made a gesture with his hand, indicating how close.

"That's tantalizingly close..."Iago spoke up, looking quite interested in what Cassim had to say. It was Iago though and everyone knew how he felt about gold.

"But it's on an island that is never in the same place twice." Cassim dug into a closet and pulled out a rug. "The Vanishing Isle."

"That... would be a problem."Iago muttered. I briefly wondered why he was speaking. After all, no one was really paying attention to him.

"What is this Ultimate Treasure?"Aladdin asked, slightly curious.

"The big one, boy. The Hand of Midas." Cassim answered before unraveling the carpet.

It was blue, marked with a large design of a turtle. In the middle of the turtle, there is a blue and yellow ring. Inside the ring, is a golden hand, the same hand as on Cassim's brooch and the Midas Dagger.

"It's just a myth!"Aladdin exclaimed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"It's not a myth, boy."Cassim stated before grabbing a torch and pulling aside a green curtain to reveal steps leading to the sea. Cassim made his way down the steps and we followed cautiously. At lease, they did. I was calm.

"It was once right here, look, there's your proof." Cassim angled the torch to the water. A reflection of a golden ship appears. "From stern to stem, every piece of rigging every peg and board, all of it! Solid gold!"

I stared in amazement at it. Man, the really was nothing like seeing the real thing! It was so beautiful! "Adopt me Daddy-o!"I vaguely heard Iago say.

"Touched by the Hand of Midas."Cassim said fondly.

"And sunk by it... "Aladdin muttered before he started making his way up the stairs.

"You don't understand. You don't know what it's like to have nothing. To stare up at the palace and know you deserve more." Cassim threw the torch into the water. "To be called "street rat"."

"Yes, I do."Aladdin said as he walked through the curtain and into the main room. I followed my brother quickly.

"I knew exactly what I wanted for my family, the best." Cassim said as he came through the curtain and pus his arm around Aladdin's shoulders. "I couldn't give up and go back empty handed. But the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years... I came back to Agrabah one night, but I couldn't find my wife, or my son. I thought my family was lost forever. At that moment, I would have traded anything to get your mother back..."

"We never wanted gold... we wanted you. I wanted a father, I still do. Come to my wedding. This time, you have an invitation."Aladdin said, almost pleading with his father to agree.

"Aladdin, I just don't know..."Cassim muttered hesitantly.

Aladdin putt his hand on Cassim's shoulder. "Dad, I'm not going back to Agrabah until morning. At least think about it?" Aladdin said as he and Abu exited. I followed my stayed back so I could listen to Iago and Cassim's conversation.

"Aladdin may never understand, but it just wouldn't work. I don't belong in his world."Cassim sighed in despair.

Iago flew over to Cassim and landed on his shoulder. "The Oracle doesn't belong in his world either. It belongs in the hands of two enterprising treasure hunters, you and me."

Cassim pushed Iago off his shoulder. "The Oracle... probably just another dead end." He sighed again before walking away from Iago.

"It works! That's how the kid found you, it knows everything!" Iago exclaimed, not wanting Cassim to leave.

Cassim stopped walking. He looked back in the direction that Aladdin went in, with a smile on his face. "Everything?"

Iago landed on a book bearing the symbol of Midas. "And I know where they stashed it. Cassim, we're talking about the wedding of your only son." Iago began rubbing his wings together. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity..."

Cassim rested his hand on his chin with a smile. "How can I pass it up?"

**(The End... of this chapter! I would've updated this sooner, but it was my sisters birthday and we threw her a surprise party. Completely surprised her! Her expression was priceless and I sooo wish I could've gotten a video of it. Welp, don't forget to arf! Alert, Review, and Favorite!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Woo, getting a lot of positive responses for this story! Hehe, I'm kinda glad I decided to restart writing this story. I like it. I'm also thinking about doing another story to follow the TV series with Kendra.**

** If I do that though, I'm gonna change it so that it takes place after the third movie instead of the second. So, some things will be different, but not much. I'm have a poll up that you can go to and vote on what I should do. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 22:**

After Iago and Cassim talked, I walked quickly to catch up with Aladdin. But my mind was mostly on what was to come. Knowing what was going to happen was cool, but it sucked that I knew Cassim would hurt Aladdin. I wish there was something I could do, but that would probably end up drastically changing everything, and maybe for the bad.

I sighed as I joined Aladdin in the main room of the forty thieves lair, where Aladdin and Abu were. A minute later, Cassim and Iago joined us.

"My men will show you to a room you can stay at for the night. Kendra, can I talk to you?"Cassim asked and I nodded.

Two thieves walked away with the others to show them their room while I followed my adopted father. I was curious as to what he wanted, but I had a feeling on what it was. Cassim lead me to the top of the cave where Aladdin had his giant show down with Sa'luk. I stood awkwardly as I waited for Cassim to speak.

"How did you know who I was, at the wedding? I had never met you before, but you talked as if we've known one another for our entire lives." Cassim finally asked and I sighed.

Genie was the only one who knew about my secret. I never told Aladdin or Jasmine or anyone else. Should I trust Cassim with this knowledge? I did not know if he could be trusted.

"Let's just say pop that there is a lot more to me than you or anyone else will ever know."I finally answered, keeping it as vague as possible.

Cassim raised an eyebrow. "You do have a secret then? Does Aladdin know about whatever it is you're hiding?"He asked and I felt guilt squeeze at my heart.

"The only one who knows everything about me is my husband and he is the only one who ever will. I'm not a bad person, father, I just have a past I'd rather not talk about."I answered, almost pleading with him to believe me.

My father nodded. "I believe you, though I was unaware you were married." I smiled at the thought of my goofy husband. Cassim would meet him soon enough.

"Yep, and I'm gonna have a little girl too, as the oracle told me. You'll meet him when we return to Agrabah."I grinned as I touched my stomach.

My father raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "How did you know I was going to go back to Agrabah with you?"

I once again grinned, but this time sheepishly. "Like I said dad, there are some things that you'll never know about me."

The next morning, Dad, Iago, Abu, and I were standing outside of the lair watching Aladdin as he flew around on Carpet. I grinned at my brother as he zoomed around the area.

"Hop on, Dad!"Aladdin shouted as he and Carpet flew over us.

"Oh no! It's a rug, you sweep dirt under it, you don't fly on it. At least, I don't."Dad refused as he shook his head stubbornly.

"Don't be afraid, it's fun!"Aladdin laughed as he circled dad.

"I am not afraid! Now, get off that thing before you break your neck!"Dad once again refused, not budging.

"Aw, c'mon dad. Carpet is awesome, he'd never let anything happen to us! I can't even count how many times he's saved our life."I spoke up as Aladdin landed beside me and jumped off Carpet.

"I trust Carpet with my life!"Aladdin said before turning to Carpet. "Give 'em time, he'll come around."

Cassim: began walking up some stairs. "We'll take horses. Horses were good enough for my father, and his father before him. And they were always good enough for me."

"He sounds like a father, alright."Aladdin muttered to Abu and I couldn't help but agree along with Abu.

Our father led us to the stables and lent Aladdin and I a horse. I remember growing up and always riding horse at Kristy's grandparents house. We would go there and ride horses all through out the forest.

I grinned as I followed my family through the desert, ready to go home to be with Genie and everyone else. And of course to get ready for the second wedding, even if it was going to fail.

XxRebelWriterxX

A few hours later we arrived back in Agrabah. The Palace was fixed up once more, looking exactly like it did before the thieves destroyed it. I grinned, I knew he could do it.

"Looks like Genie has everything ready..."Aladdin spoke as we walked past the place where the wedding had been held.

"Genie? You have a Genie? Have you used all three wishes yet?"Dad spoke up, looking at Aladdin with excitement.

"Oh, please, don't go into it. It's just too painful."Iago groaned and I couldn't help but snort. Those memories might be painful for him, but they were the best days ever for me.

Genie suddenly appeared. "Oh, Al! You're back! And you're front! You're both here!" Genie exclaimed as he hugged Aladdin.

"That's great Genie..."Aladdin started, but Genie had already turned to me.

"Kendra! Your alright too!"He laughed as he hugged me. I hugged him back as I also laughed.

"Yes, I told you I would be. I even stayed out of the most dangerous parts. I made sure no harm became of our baby."I promised before giving him a quick kiss.

The expression on dad's face was priceless. But before anymore words were exchanged, Genie's attention turned back to Aladdin.

"Security's tight. No big crowd, immediate family only."Genie explained happily.

"Perfect, because this is our..."Aladdin started, but he was once again cut off my by very excited husband.

"No lowlifes this time, other than the parrot of course. Observe..." Genie pulled out a remote and pushed a button. A giant robot came out of the ground.

"You have violated the perimeter of the Aladdin and Jasmine wedding; prepare to be vaporized, thank you."The robot spoke as a laser shot toward the group. Everyone ducked quickly.

"Armed and dangerous. I'd like to see one of those Forty Thieves get within an inch of your wedding."Genie announced victoriously as he made a gesture with his fingers.

"Allow me to introduce..."Iago started and my father finished with, "Ha ha, the King of Thieves."

"Ah! All units, we have a code red."Genie yelled.

"Code red" is suddenly echoed about as dozens of Genies in army uniforms came out of all corners of the Palace. Another posse of Genies, as Scotsman wearing kilts, appeared.

"Come on boys, follow me!" The Genies approach the group, playing bagpipes. Another posse of Genies appear, as soldiers on horses. "Calvary commence! Code red!"

A plane flies over the palace. Genie soldiers jump out, each saying something different. "Geronimo! Arapaho! Navajo!" The last Genie is dressed as Pocahontas. "Pocahontas! Code red." Hundreds of Genies carrying guns surround Cassim and Iago. "Do not attempt to move, or we'll be shooting ourselves."

Aladdin and I break through the crowd. "Genie!"We both shouted as we tried to stop him.

"Back off, you two. This creep has a yellow sheet as long as my arm."Genie said as he blocked us from our father.

"Genie, meet my dad." Aladdin spoke up. "Our father."I added in, not letting anyone forget that I was adopted, even if not legally.

"Stand down boys, smoke 'em if you got 'em." Genie announced as the other Genies disappear. Genie approaches dad. "If you're their dad, and the King of Thieves, I just wanna know one thing." Genie started, seriousness written all over him. Not literally though, course, you never know with Genie!

"Yeah?" Dad challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Will you be having the chicken or the sea bass?"Genie asked as he made a tuxedo and a bowtie appear on him."

"Come on, Dad. I can't wait for you to meet Jasmine and the Sultan."Aladdin grinned, but he was stopped by Genie before he could go anywhere.

"Ahem, Al? Don't you think we should lose the 'Agrabah's Most Wanted' look?" Genie asked as he pulled down a poster reading "Agrabah's Most Wanted." Cassim's head was is in the place of the picture.

Dad shook the poster away from him. "What's wrong with the way I look?" He asked, not liking where this was going.

"When you're here, you're not the King of Thieves." Aladdin pulled down Cassim's mask. "You're Kendra and I's dad." Aladdin answered.

Dad pulled the cloak away from his head. "I've had more practice being the King of Thieves..." He said almost nervously

"Oh, Come on, enough of this dark past. Let's roll out something a little new."Genie grinned and the music suddenly started through the air. Genie began singing.

**It's a big, bright, beautiful future.**

Genie was in the sky as a constellation.

Thank your lucky stars you're alive

You've got someone special to talk to

Genie turned in to Siamese twins.

**A friend that you can trust for life**

**You've been on your own with no family ties**

Genie made a tie appear.

**But those solo days are done**

**You'll be two of a kind, spending quality time together**

Genie wraps the tie around Cassim and Aladdin. I watched in the background in amusement. I liked this song.

**As father and son.**

Genie appeared on a ship and another Genie flew by on a fish.

**Building model ships**

**Takin' fishing trips**

**Working hand in hand**

A paint can appeared in Cassim's hand and Aladdin started pushing a lawnmower. I was sitting on a rocking chair floating around everyone.

**Painting the palace, mowing the sand**

Cassim and Aladdin appear on a football field. The ran around with the ball, laughing and having a good time. I stood on the side lines, wearing a cheer outfit and holding pompoms.

**First and ten to go, with your daddy o.**

**Once you break the ice**

Genie hit the football field with a hammer. It fell away into blocks of ice. Aladdin, dad, and I landed in a spaceship, driven by Genie.

**You could postulate paternal advice**

Aladdin, Cassim, and I were dropped out of the spaceship. We fly by Genie, dressed as Albert Einstein.

**I see you're traveling at the speed of life. That's the theory of relatives.**

**It's fine, fantabulous future**

Cassim dropped, but was caught on the branch of a tree. Genie was the tree.

**I see fruit on the family tree**

**You'll be great as a grumpy old grandpa**

Three Genie babies appear on Cassim's knee. Dad smiled at them as if they really were his own grandkids.

**Bouncing babies on your knee **

Genie turns into a basket ball. We all begin to play basketball and Aladdin gets on dads shoulder to make a dunk. Genie pouted at his defeat and I giggled.

**You could fall asleep on the comfy couch, after playing one on one.**

**Dreaming back to back that you walloped the Shaq **

**Together, as father and son.**

Cassim, Aladdin and I began driving bumper cars. Cassim and Aladdin sing the next two lines, dad first then Aladdin.

**May be a bumpy ride**

**We'll make it side by side**

Next we are dropped into a roller coaster. Genie, dressed as a blonde woman, drops the safety bar.

**Good afternoon, I'll be your travel guide**

**Move over laddy make room for daddy**

Cassim was now standing on Genie's shoulder. Genie cut up some paper and folded it to reveal the forty thieves. Then he folded the paper make up and unfolded it to reveal a cut up of Aladdin.

**Got a whole new shoulder to cry on**

**Take a chance now, give it a spin**

**You've had chums for paling around with**

**But you've never had a friend like him**

Genie is now a mob don at a restaurant. Police sirens begin to go off and dad runs for cover. Aladdin and I were standing on the side through out this, laughing.

Put your checkered past behind you now

No more living on the run

The Brady Bunch opening screen appears, with Aladdin as the top middle square, dad as the bottom middle square, and I as the top right. Genie appeared in the other squares.

**Face the big, bright, beautiful future together, together, together, together...**

Genie squeezed us all together and when he unfolded his hands once more, dad was now dressed in a blue robe and a red shirt.

**As father and son...**

XxRebelWriterxX

Right after the song, we all made our way towards the Throne room where Jasmine and the Sultan were. After a quick hello, Aladdin introduced Cassim to Jasmine and Sultan. Cassim bowed before Jasmine.

"My boy Aladdin must have been born under a lucky star to find such a treasure."Dad stood and smiled at Jasmine.)

"You are most definitely Aladdin's father."Jasmine stated with a small smile.

A DNA strand appeared in Genie's hand. "I have the DNA to prove it." He said seriously. I laughed quietly and took Genies hand after the strand disappeared

"It must have been dreadful, trapped by the Forty Thieves!"The Sultan exclaimed, unaware of the looks of horror Aladdin, Genie and I exchanged.

"Uh oh..."Genie muttered and I secretly agreed. Please follow along dad! We really didn't need a big mess before the wedding.

"I try to block out the memories..." Cassim sighed dramatically, stepping away from the group and looking up as if remembering unpleasant things.

"Say no more, not another word on the subject!"The Sultan nodded and dad turned back to face the Sultan.

"Yes, let's turn our attention to happier thoughts. The blessed union of our children!" Cassim exclaimed as he picked the Sultan up and hugged him.

"Indeed..."The Sultan gasped out, surprised by dads sudden hug. I laughed, grinning at my happy family.

"It worked Genie! They love 'im!"Aladdin also laughed.

"It's the hat. Nothing does the trick like a smart chapeau." Genie said as he took off his scalp.

"Ah, back among civilized people, back among family..."Dad sighed, relaxing slightly with happiness.

"It's more than that. All he needed was a second chance." Aladdin said and I hugged my brother to show my agreement.

Aladdin hugged me back as I heard dad say "...It's a miracle."

XxRebelWriterxX

After introductions were completed, I left to go find Kristy. She was once again in her room. She spent a lot of time in there. Mostly because of all the lovey dovey atmosphere. I had Genie, Jasmine had Aladdin, she was the only girl with out someone. And the last guy she married was a total freak.

I knocked lightly on the door and Kristy opened a second later.

"Kendra! You're back!"She exclaimed as she pulled me into a crushing hug. I laughed at my friends excitement.

"Kristy, you should've known I'd be fine! I mean, I have only seen the movie a thousand times, I know whats gonna happen." I grinned and pulled away.

"I know that, but I still can't help but worry. After all, who knows what changed since we came here. Plus, you're pregnant."

I laughed for a second time. "Yeah, but only like two weeks pregnant. I shouldn't even know, and I wouldn't if not for the Oracle The baby wouldn't have been affected."I shrugged.

"She would if you were stabbed in the stomach."She huffed, and I shook my head with an amused grin.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk. I don't want to stand in your doorway for twenty minutes."I suggested after a second of silence.

"M'kay, just let grab some shoes."She said as she turned around and ran back into her room. I waited patiently for a minute before she reappeared. "Alright, let's go."

We walked through the palace hallways, chatting about anything and everything. She asked what happened back at the lair, at least the parts you don't see in the movie. I explained to my best of my ability.

When we arrived at the garden, I noticed dad was also outside, sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Dad?"I asked curiously.

He turned around and smiled at me before he noticed Kristy. And when they locked eyes, I'm pretty sure I disappeared from their world. A silent conversation seem to be exchanged as they looked deeply into one another's eyes.

"Dad, this is my friend, Kristy."I introduced, but I don't think they heard me. Kristy walked over to my dad and joined him at the fountain.

Figuring I was no longer part of this conversation, I laughed lightly and turned around to make my way back to my room. Who would've though it? My dad and my best friend, interesting.

I walked back through the Palace hallways and to my room. Genie was already there and in bed. I quickly through on my pajamas and joined him. It had been a long day and I was tired. Genie's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. I snuggled into his chest before closing my eyes and falling straight to sleep.

**(Another chapter is done! Hehe, did you expect the Cassim/Kristy pairing? I thought it would be fun. I'll probably have more involving them later, but for now, hope you liked the chapter! And don't forget to arf my dear friends! Alert, Review, Favorite!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Just wanted you to know that we'll only have on more chapter after this one! I know, so sad huh? But, I'm thinking about doing the Aladdin series. If you want me to, well then, VOTE ON MY POLL! It's open now and I need everyone possible to give me their opinion! DO IT! Thanks! :)**

**Oh, and we're back in Kristy's POV too for some spots. I like switching POV's it shows thing in a different light! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin contrary to popular believe... okay, to my believe. XD But I wish I owned Genie because he is fucking awesome! Yeah!**

**Chapter 23:**

**(Kristy's POV)**

"You are sure we have to bring her along?" Iago huffed as we approached the outside of the Royal Treasury.

"Aw, Iago, I can practically feel the love."I cooed with a sarcastic grin. He scoffed and glared and me while Cassim laughed. Man, I loved his laugh.

"Here's the monkey's lock picks. You know how to use 'em? "Iago asked Cassim as he turned to face him once more and drop a lock pick into his hand.

"I promise you bird, after this, I go straight."Cassim promised as he opened the door. Iago and I followed him through.

"Me too, I'm tired of siding with the wrong doers, no offense Cassim. It's time I went straight."I spoke up before looking over at the sarcophagus that I knew Rasoul would emerge.

"Straight to the dungeon!"Rasoul announced as he came out from behind like I expected. Looks like I'm heading to the dungeon!

"Ah!"Iago shouted as he flew out of the way.

Cassim pulled a golden sword out from the pile of treasure. He stood in front of me defensively with the sword pointed at the guard.

"We've been expecting you!"Rasoul grinned victoriously.

From all corners of the room, guards stepped out with bows and arrows. Cassim threw the sword aside in defeat. The guards approached him us and put us into chains before dragging us out of the room to where I knew everyone was waiting.

XxRebelWriterxX  
><strong>(Kendra's POV)<strong>

"Do you think something is wrong?"Jasmine asked with concern.

All of us had gathered in the Wedding Pavilion. I stood beside Genie and I'm sure I was the only one appearing calm. The others looked frantic and concerned for Kristy and Cassim's late appearance.

"Genie, can you find him?"Aladdin asked desperately. Genie turned into Pluto the dog and began sniffing around.

"I'll sniff him out. I need a scrap of his clothes or a lock of his hair..." Genie smelled a shoe that was in his path. "Or shoe, a shoe's good..."

Genie looked up and saw that the shoe belonged to Cassim. Genie gasped. Rasoul is holding a handcuffed Cassim and Kristy, both looking down ashamed.

"Huh?"Aladdin gasped, looking at out father in complete confusion and even disappointment. Kristy looked at me, silently pleading with me to understand. I gave a slight nod to indicate I wasn't angry and she visibly relaxed.

"Rasoul, what is the meaning of this?"The Sultan asked, looking angered at the scene before him.

Rasoul pushed Cassim and Kristy towards the Sultan. "Your majesty, meet the King of Thieves. And one of his accomplices."

"Dad!" Aladdin shouted as he tried to grab Cassim, but the guards hold him back. I just give my father a disappointed frown.

"We seized him in the Treasury. He was after this-" Rasoul held out the Oracle. "-Again."

"No..." Aladdin shook his head in disbelief. I stepped forward and put a hand on my brothers shoulder.

"And this is his other accomplice." The guard, Nahbi, revealed Iago who is cuffed.

"Big misunderstanding! It's a slap on the wrist and, uh, community service kinda thing!"Iago tried to explain desperately.

"Now I know why you really came back..."Aladdin growled and Cassim hung his head.

"Dad, how could you?"I asked, though I knew the answer. Genie appeared beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and refused to look at my father.

"Your father is the leader of the Forty Thieves? This is most... ooh!"The Sultan asked sounding upset, yet surprised.

"Aladdin, did you know?"Jasmine asked, a small amount of betrayal in her voice.

"We both knew Jas, but we had to try and..."I trailed out and Aladdin finished my sentence. "I thought I could change him, I had to try!" He exclaimed.

"You can change my clothes, but you can't change who I am." Cassim murmured, looking at the ground.

"And the law is crystal clear on what we must now do!" Rasoul grinned.

Jasmine puts her hand on Sultan's shoulder. "Father, isn't there another way?" She asked curiously.

"I'm afraid there is not. Take the prisoners to the dungeon."Iago echoed the word 'dungeon'. "For life." The Sultan said miserably.

"Life?"Iago asked, desperately. Nahbi put a cuff over Iago's beak and he and Cassim and were led away.

"There's some wishes that even I can't make come true..." Genie told Aladdin and I sadly. I hugged my brother as we watched our father be dragged away.

XxRebelWriterxX

"The Oracle was right. My dad was trapped in the world of the Forty Thieves. Trapped by his own greed. I was so stupid to think I could change him." Aladdin said miserably.

Aladdin, Abu, Genie, and I were all at our old home, solemnly thinking about the days events. I was sitting beside my brother and genie was on my other side.

"Trying to show him a better life wasn't stupid, Al." Genie made a fist puppet appear. "Leaving him alone with the parrot, that was stupid."

"Everything was perfect before he came into my life. I just want things the way they were. Genie, I need my father's clothes." Aladdin asked, and I knew what was going to happen.

"I want an outfit too. I'm gonna help you, Aladdin."I spoke up, holding my head up high.

"Al, Kendra, what did you guys wrap the turban too tight?" Genie made a twisty motion with his fingers. "Come on, why would you want to dress in the 'King of Thieves' ensemble?"

Cassim's blue outfit appears and a more feminine version appeared for me. Aladdin and I took them determined.

"Might I suggest something that doesn't actually say "Arrest me!"?" Genie asked, a police outfit appearing when he said 'Arrest me!'.

"It fits. Good."Aladdin said, both of us already in our outfits.

Genie, as the Oracle, said. "I'm seeing, I'm seeing..." Genie changed back to normal." nothing for your futures if you dress like this!"

"I'm getting my father and Kristy out of there."I said with determination. I kissed Genie on the cheek as Aladdin spoke.

"I'm breaking my father out of the dungeon. The guards'll never know I was there. Tonight, the King of Thieves will make his most miraculous escape ever... out of my life." Aladdin and I leave.

"It's the cape talking, isn't it?" I vaguely heard Genie say as we left.

XxRebelWriterxX

Aladdin and I snuck through the palace and towards the dungeon area. We pressed against the wall as Hakim and Fazal are walk down the hall, not seeing us.

"Since he's captured the King of Thieves, there's no living with Rasoul." Fazal groaned as the two walked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly easy living with him before."Hakim put in with a slight groan.

Aladdin snuck up behind Fazal and stole his keys. Fazal turned around, sees no one behind him, and continues down the hall with a shrug.

Then we continued our way to the dungeon. We walked through the doorway and see Cassim, Kristy, and Iago sitting chained up miserably.

"Who?" Cassim asked as we came out of the shadows.

"I've come to say goodbye."Aladdin said as he began unlocking Cassim's chains. I walked over and undid Kristy's chains.

"Why are you...?" Dad started, but Aladdin cut him off.

"We don't have much time. While the guards chase me and Kendra, you get out." Aladdin took the cuffs off Cassim's wrists as I took off Kristy's.

"I can't let you..." Dad started, but this time I cut him off, stealing Aladdin's line.

"Forget it. They can't catch us." I spoke up as Aladdin threw him the keys. Then Aladdin and I ran out of the dungeon, intent of giving them time.

Aladdin and I ran back through the halls and towards the guards 'break room'. We arrived to hear Rasoul say, "When the Sultan gives me my due, I'll put the good word in for you, the little people who..." Rasoul saw Aladdin and I'd reflection in the mirror. It can't be." Hakim, Fazal, and Rasoul run into the hallway. "He was here, I know it."

Aladdin and I were pressed up against the ceiling above them. We jumped down on top of Rasoul's head before bouncing off, and stand in front of Hakim and Fazal.

"The King of Thieves! And a woman?" Fazal exclaimed, though the last part was in confusion.

"No man can escape that cell!" Hakim exclaimed as well, looking on at us in confusion.

"He isn't a man I say, he's a demon!" Fazal replied as we made our escape, running to the steps to get out of there.

"The woman obviously let him out!" Rasoul growled. "I want them, dead or alive!"

Aladdin and I ran through the marketplace and hid in an alley as we watched the guards run past us and all around the city.

"Surround the block! He's close... I can feel it."Rasoul's voice resounded through the alley.

"Which way did he go? I don't see him! Look over that way, hurry!"The guards all shouted as they continued to run around like chickens with their heads cut off.

As the guards approached us, we climbed up onto the roof of a building. Hakim and Fazal come down the same alley.

"There, the King of Thieves and the woman, up on the roof!" Fazal shouted, pointing upwards at the two of us.

"Get up there, now, now, now!" Rasoul shouted and they all scrambled to do as they were told. Aladdin and I watched them join us on the roof on the other side of the roof.

"Found them!" Fazal shouted before we both jumped off the roof and onto canopy hanging on the side of the palace. We climbed up it and listened as the guards shouted in confusion.

"Which way did they go? I heard them over there... no over there, over there!" The guards shouted as they hung over the side of the roof looking for us.

Aladdin and I jumped from a higher level of the palace and onto the bridge. Rasoul grabs our capes and we both fell.

"Gotcha. The King of Thieves. Your charmed life is over, your majesty!" Rasoul tried to stab Aladdin, but Aladdin pulled away. The cape rips, revealing Aladdin's true identity. "You?" Rasoul asked in surprised.

"Yes." Aladdin growled as I pulled away my own cape to reveal myself. The guard looked in between Aladdin and I with shock before a grin spread a crossed his face.

"Then, I guess I'll have to settle for the Prince and Princess of Thieves. We shall see if the Sultan wants you two in his family now."He said as he reached for us.

Rasoul is tackled, hitting his head against the wall and knocked out. Aladdin and I saw that Cassim attacked him. Kristy stood to the side awkwardly but smiling nonetheless.

"Keep your hands off my kids!" Dad growled in anger.

"Dad?" Aladdin asked in shocked surprise. I smiled knowing that he would come in and save us at the last minute.

"Hurry son, daughter, we must move!" Dad shouted as he turned around and ran for the stable. We followed him quickly.

We entered the stables quickly and I ran over to the horse that had been designated as my own. I got on her and followed the others out quickly.

Aladdin, Cassim, Kristy and I rode up a hill and run into a cavern.

"Did we lose 'em?"Aladdin asked as we all stopped momentarily to regroup.

Iago, who was hanging off the side of dad's horse, said, " I don't know, but I did lose my lunch back there..."

"They won't be able to pick up our trail until daylight. By then, we'll be long gone from Agrabah." Aladdin and I looked back at the Palace of Agrabah. "I'm sorry for what you lost, but you can't go back now, you know that." We got off his horses. "What are you two doing?"

"I'm not going with you... I can't." Aladdin spoke up and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, you guys can't go back! The moment they saw your faces your life in Agrabah was over." Dad exclaimed.

"I have to go back. Jasmine is there."Aladdin replied forlornly.

"I have to go back too. My husband is back there and I'm not about to separate him from our unborn daughter." I replied stubbornly.

"Kid, it's over, you're criminals now."Iago spoke up, looking genuinely worried for us, which is weird for Iago.

"I won't do what he did, I won't run away."Aladdin said, shaking his head and looking away from our family.

Cassim got off his horse and walked over to Aladdin and I. "I never ran away from anything in my life!" He exclaimed, clearly upset.

"You ran away from your family!"Aladdin shouted and I put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down a bit.

"I told you what happened. What else could I do, what else can you do?" Dad asked exasperatedly.

"The right thing. You should take this back." Aladdin answered and then threw the Midas Dagger at him.

"You can't!" Dad exclaimed but I knew Aladdin, he was too stubborn.

"I won't walk out on Jasmine!" Aladdin replied angrily. Dad said his name again, but Aladdin cut him off. "I'm your son, but I can't live your life."

"Same here. I love ya dad, but I have a responsibility. I'd rather be locked up with my husband near than be free and away from him forever."I spoke up before shooting my best friend an apologetic look. She smiled and nodded, letting me know she understood. I knew she was going with Cassim and Iago and I was okay with that.

"Al, Kendra they'll lock you up!"Iago exclaimed and I smiled sadly at the bird who I once couldn't stand but I was now happy to have him here.

"If there's a punishment, I'll take it."Aladdin replied, determination strong in his voice. "As will I."I also spoke up.

"So be it..." Dad muttered.

I got back onto my horse and so did Aladdin. Iago flew and landed on Aladdin's shoulder. "We have the Oracle, the treasure's just waitin' for us!"

"The Oracle?" Aladdin asked suspiciously as he turned to face our father.

"I had nothing left to lose!" Dad retorted, clearly not ashamed for his actions.

"Yes, you did." Aladdin muttered and began to ride off. I followed him closely.

"It was supposed to be a father son and daughter outing."Iago cried and Aladdin stopped once more momentarily.

Aladdin took Iago off his shoulder. "Go with them, Iago."

"What? Ya mean it? Really?"Iago asked, shocked.

"Go!" Aladdin gestured Iago toward Cassim. Iago saluted Aladdin and I. "Good luck, kids..." He muttered as he flew off.

Cassim, Iago and Kristy rode into the desert as Aladdin and I headed back to Agrabah.

XxRebelWriterxX  
><strong>(Kristy's POV)<strong>

"I know the treasure's limitless. But I'm not crazy about a forty way split. If it was just uh, you and me and the girl..." Iago spoke up as we approached the Thieves lair.

We had been traveling all night and have finally arrived at the lair, my new home. I was going to miss Kendra, but I was already falling for Cassim. Weird huh? Not only was he my best friends adopted father, he was like six or seven years my senior. But age acts differently here in Agrabah, so it wasn't as big a deal.

I was already glad to know Kendra approved of our relationship. The nod she gave me proved that. I had been worried she wouldn't. Cassim was just everything I look for in a guy, with out the evil, power thirsty ambition my last husband had had.

"I would never cut my men out of the deal. They're my family, my only family. I can always count on them." Cassim retorted.

We entered the lair and though I knew what was going to happen, I still couldn't help but feel ho creepy it was. The place was quiet, way too quiet. "I'm home!"Cassim announced and I braced myself for what was to come.

From the sides of the lair, the remaining thieves emerged. They were holding their weapons out to Cassim and backed up as far as he could. He stood protectively in front of me.

"Why don't they look happy to see you?" Iago squeaked in fear.

Sa'luk emerged from the crowd. "We are, we're thrilled!" He grinned sadistically as he held his claws out to Cassim.

**(Done! With this chapter at least. I love writing Aladdin. It's my favorite old obsession. I go through obsessions like children go through candy. It's fun and usually last for a long time, but then I move on. But I always go back to the same three of my obsessions: Ninja Turtles, Transformers, and of course, Aladdin! Hehe, now that I've made a long AN, I hoped you liked it! Please remember to VOTE ON MY POLL! Must know what you guys think before I write it! Oh, and remember to ARF. Alert Review Favorite!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**And I've returned with the Final Chapter ever of Biggest Wish! How sad... Anyway, if you don't want me to stop writing Aladdin stories then...**

_**VOTE ON MY POLL!**_

**That is the only way I will now that you want me to continue. Otherwise I'll assume your uninterested and I'll be done with Aladdin for good. Which I don't want that. So give me a reason to come back! Please! Even shooting me a review or PM stating what you'd like me to do would be helpful!**

**And yes, we will once again be in Kristy point of view. But I think only for the first part. If not, oh well. I'm not gonna waste my time deleting this. Like I did writing that. And that. And that. Okay, moving on. Oh, and that! :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Aladdin. If I did, I'd be the happiest girl on Earth. Cause then I'd own Genie! :)**

**Chapter 24:**  
><strong>(Kristy's POV)<strong>

After the shock of Sa'luk's reappearance was over, we found ourselves tied to the mast of a boat and in the middle of the ocean. We were on our way to look for the legendary Vanishing Island. Sa'luk had the Oracle in his hand and no one was paying attention as Iago struggled to get loose.

"Hurry, little friend." Cassim muttered in a quick whisper. He was trying to hold off the Oracle as long as possible, but he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"I'm wriggling, I'm wriggling."Iago groaned back as he strained to get himself free. I silently sat in between the two, waiting to see what would happen next.

"I am growing impatient, Cassim. Ask the question." Sa'luk growled as he turned to face us once more.

"We must be ah..."Cassim trailed off, not knowing what to say to hold him off. "Just a little further..." Iago muttered and Cassim repeated saying. " Further out to sea..."

"No, ask it now!" Sa'luk growled, glaring at Cassim with hate. He held the Oracle in front of Cassim's face angrily.

Iago was almost free when he stated. "Now's good."

"Where can we find the Hand of Midas?" Cassim asked and the Oracle appeared in the sky as Iago frees himself and takes flight as fast as possible.

"The Vanishing Isle will appear at dawn. I will show you the way..." The Oracle stated before flying away rapidly, leaving a trail of light that appears in the water.

"There's your setting, captain." Cassim added sarcastically as the thieves hastily got the ship on the right course to the Vanishing Island.

XxRebelWriterxX

"Frankly, you two, your actions were most disappointing."The Sultan was saying.

The minute Aladdin and I had stepped into town, we had been arrested and brought straight to the Sultan. Rasoul had practically boasted the entire time about how we were going to be imprisoned for life. I was half tempted to kick him.

"It is tragic your highness, but the street rats have obviously followed in their father's footsteps. Aladdin and Kendra are criminals."Rasoul stated firmly

Genie appeared out of thin air, dressed as a lawyer. I smiled knowing that everything would be okay.

"I object, your honor." Genie turned the setting into a courtroom, with Sultan as the judge and Rasoul as the bailiff. "I object to that outrageous statement. And I object to a tertiary character having any lines during my big courtroom scene."Genie handed Rasoul a briefcase. "Take this to a higher court, chow!" Genie blasted Rasoul out of the scene. "Your honor, if I may enter a plea of insanity, because I'm crazy about this kid!"Genie messes up Aladdin's hair.

Aladdin pushed Genie away. "Genie, I can handle this myself. Sultan, I convinced my father to come here. It was my fault. I would've been better off if I'd never known him."

"It was both of our faults. We just wanted to know what it would have been like to have a father who cares."I shrugged.

"Aladdin, you found your father. A father who risked his freedom to see your wedding. And you risked everything to save him. Just as I would for my father."Jasmine spoke up as she put a hand on her fiance's shoulder.

The Sultans face soften after he heard Jasmine's speech. "Your father? Well... well yes... Aladdin, Kendra, I could not overlook your father's crimes, but what you have done, well, you did it out of love. And you came back to take responsibility for your actions. Let us put this matter behind us. I believe we have postponed the wedding long enough." The Sultan decided.

"Okay, good call! Let's give a big hand for the wise and generous Sultan!" Sultan is led away by two large Genie hands.

Then I heard Iago's scream as he falls from the sky, bouncing off Carpet. Jasmine catches him. Iago was panting and looked completely out of breath, and even a little panicky

"Al's dad... Sa'luk..."Iago tried to say, but he had a difficult time doing so. He had probably been flying for hours at high speed.

"Just take a deep breath, Iago. Now what about Aladdin's father?" Jasmine asked as she tried to calm down the bird.

"It's Sa'luk, the guy Al beat. He's not beat, he's back. And he's got Cassim and Kristy." Iago answered finally able to get a sentence out.

I perked up. Al may be mad at our father, but I wasn't. And I knew we needed to rescue him, and Kristy of course. She's my best friend... and possible new mother?

Aladdin turned away from Iago. "That's his problem. He chose to go back to that life..." Aladdin muttered angrily, but I knew deep down he really did care. His anger was just covering that up.

"Al, your dad's made a lot of bad choices, but that doesn't mean you have to." Genie spoke up from beside me.

"He is your father, how can you do anything else?"Jasmine said.

"Yeah Al, dad might have gone down the wrong path, but he's still dad and we can't just leave him to the sharks. Besides, I'd really like to see Sa'luk finally go down."I added with a grin.

"I'm being as stubborn as he was... Show me the way!" Aladdin decided as he turned to Iago. Iago sighed in relief.

XxRebelWriterxX

We flew over the ocean, following the direction Iago was leading us to. I hung onto Carpet and watched the water go by. In front of us was a giant familiar island

"The Vanishing Isle!"Aladdin exclaimed in awe.

"On the back of a giant turtle." Jasmine chuckled.

"And never in the same place twice. Let's get closer."Aladdin added.

Carpet flew in closer to the Isle. Dad, in chains, was being led by Sa'luk. I pointed him out to the others.

Genie was dropping in on a parachute, dressed as Rambo. "Prepare to rock and roll, dudes!" I vaguely heard him say.

Genie landed on the ground and shot some lasers toward some the thieves. Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, and I blocked the thieves' way. The thieves laughed, but were pushed back by Abu's jumping, Jasmine and I's punching, and Carpet's flying."

"Now who's laughing."I grinned.

Genie, now as a monk. "I am here, I am here." He taunted them as he disappeared and reappeared around the thieves

While h distracted them, I decided to steal Jasmines move and pushed a griffin statue down upon the thieves. The fat, white thief continued to walk though.

Genie, now as a hillbilly, said. "How 'bout a packet of Nutty Buddies?" and pushed the thief back with his stomach.

"Genie, we need a distraction." Aladdin yelled out to my husband.

"Survey says: Show me turtle!" Genie flies at the turtle. I watched him go before turning to Aladdin and ran after him to catch up with Sa'luk and dad.

The ground started to shake. Dad and Sa'luk, still walking together, nearly lost their balance. Aladdin jumped down from a high ledge and dropkicks Sa'luk. Sa'luk got back up, and Aladdin uppercuts him, knocking Sa'luk unconscious.

"It took me years to find my father. I'm not losing him again!" Aladdin exclaimed as I rushed over and freed my father.

"You guys came to help me?" Dad asked, confused but really happy at the same time.

"Of course we did, dad. We weren't about to feed ya to the sharks. Or in this case, Sa'luk." I grinned reassuringly.

"How could I do anything else? Now let's get that treasure of yours." Aladdin agreed and the three of us ran into the main cavern of the room.

"Amazing." Dad pointed upwards. "There!" A giant golden hand was floating in the sky and I looked at it in awe. I know I've said this a hundred times before, but damn everything looked so much better in real life.

The cavern began shaking. "Whoa! Feels like Genie got carried away!" Aladdin said as we tried not to fall to the ground.

"No! It's the Vanishing Isle! The turtle is diving! We must climb higher!" Dad shouted and I watched a water began rushing into the cavern.

We ran to the wall and started climbing. Water was coming from all sides. "Almost there! Can't you see Aladdin, Kendra? We were meant to do this together! Come on!" Dad shouted.

We reached the level of the floating golden hand. On the floating hand is a statue, holding the Hand of Midas. Dad looked like he was trying not to cry.

"Pity I didn't find this place years ago. This would be much easier if I were much younger." Dad got ready to jump to the floating hand, but Aladdin jumped toward the hand first. "Aladdin!" Aladdin barely made it to the hand; he hung off the edge, but he easily pulled himself up.

"See, it pays to have a junior partner!"Aladdin laughed.

"Be careful! Don't touch the golden hand."Dad shouted back to Aladdin. Aladdin pulls on the hand but it doesn't budge.

So he tries turning it and it comes straight out. "Heads up!" Aladdin threw the Hand to Dad, who caught it in his cape. His cape turns gold.

"Ha ha! The Hand of Midas!" Dad laughed before touching the base of the cavern with the hand. The entire cavern turns to solid gold. "Time to go, Aladdin!"

Sa'luk suddenly jumps down from an upper level, tackling Aladdin to the ground. I gasped and bite my tongue. Remember, Kendra, he's gonna be alright.

"Nobody's going anywhere. Give the Hand of Midas to me, Cassim, or your son dies." Sa'luk shouted at us.

"Sa'luk, your battle is with me!" Dad called a crossed the water and at the pair standing in a defensively stance.

"Don't worry, Dad, I can take 'em alone." Aladdin promised, holding his hands up and ready to fight for his family.

"But you're not alone. Not anymore. You want the Hand of Midas, Sa'luk? Take it!" Dad throws the Hand of Midas to Sa'luk. Sa'luk caught the hand, by the golden part instead of the base.

"The Hand of Midas is mine! And also, the life of your brat." Sa'luk laughed before he noticed everyone was staring at him. "What are you staring at?"

Realization struck that he caught the Hand of Midas by the golden part, he dropped it, but the damage had been done. "no... no... No... NO... Ahhhh!" Sa'luk turned into a golden statue and falls into the sea.

"Hurry, son! We're running out of time." Dad yelled a crossed to Aladdin, who had yet to move in shock at what he had just what he had just witnessed.

The water in the cavern has risen to the point where the floating hand is floating on top of the water. Aladdin ripped the sleeve off his shirt and wrapped it around the Hand of Midas, turning it to gold. He put it in his belt and swims to the edge of the cavern. When he gets there, Aladdin, dad and I began climbing up the side of the cave, but dad started falling behind.

"Come on, Dad. You can do it!" Aladdin encouraged as the water slowly got closer.

"Yes. But it would be a lot easier without this." Dad took off the golden cape and dropped it into the water. We made it to the top of the cavern and into the sunlight. Cassim took a deep breath while Aladdin takes out the Hand of Midas and unwraps it.

Aladdin held out the Hand to dad. "After all these years, you finally have your treasure." Aladdin said with a smile.

"This thing? No. This retched thing almost cost me the Ultimate Treasure. It's you, son. You are my Ultimate Treasure." Dad hugged Aladdin. "I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it. The Hand of Midas can take its curse to the bottom of the sea!" Dad threw the Hand of Midas over the edge of the island.

Carpet flew around us at that point in time and we all jumped off the island and onto Carpet. "Get up here you blasted rug!" Dad yelled and Carpet caught us easily.

"You actually trust this thing?" Aladdin laughed and I joined in gleefully. We had won our third battle, who couldn't be happy about that?

"With my life, son." Dad answered as Carpet flew and picked up the others. We flew away as the island sunk.

"Genie?" Aladdin called. The turtle raised his head to take one last breath. Genie, as Steamboat Willie, comes out, whistling. "Genie? " Aladdin called again, this time laughing.

Genie appeared beside Carpet. "Present!"He called before picking me and holding me close. I giggled as I held onto my husband.

"Let's go home. We have some unfinished business." Aladdin grinned and we were off.

XxRebelWriterxX

The next day, Aladdin and Jasmine were standing in front of candles. They kissed and Genie shot off some fireworks.

"Yes!" The Sultan cried, happy that his daughter was finally married and was going to have someone to take care of her even when he wasn't there.

Genie started to cry again. He grabbed Carpet to blow his nose, but Carpet handed him a tissue hurriedly. Jasmine and Aladdin walked up the aisle, Rajah carrying the train of Jasmine's dress.

Aladdin looks around the wedding chapel. I followed his gaze to see dad leaning against a pillar. Dad nodded towards Aladdin and I before turning to leave. This time though, Iago doesn't go with him.

I walked over to the bird who was standing on a chair towards the back of the chapel. "You're not going to go with dad?"I asked with a smile.

He raised and eyebrow. "How did you know I was considering that?" I just raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. "Right, you know all, but say nothing. I just feel like there will be more adventure here, y'know?"

I chuckled. "You have no idea Iago, you have no idea."

I walked away to join my husband as I waved to my brother and his new wife as they flew out of the Palace on Carpet. I heard the music for 'Arabian Night' began. Genie wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Well, looks like another adventure has come to an end." He said and I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, and another big one begins." I replied as I rubbed my stomach. "We have a family on the way, we're all happily married. Honestly, this has always been my biggest wish."

**(And now it's done! This story has officially ended! I hoped you liked it. AND SEND ME ANOTHER REVIEW, THE LAST ONE EVER FOR THIS SORRY! And don't forget to VOTE ON MY POLL and ARF! ALERT REVIEW FAVORITE!)**


End file.
